Si Manis Warung Martabak
by kiyoha
Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda yang manis bagai Putri Solo itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.] / MoriZuki/MoriMiya/future!Izuki-centric. Indonesia!AU & Koskosan!AU. Mind to RnR? :3
1. Sang Nawang Wulan

**Judul: Si Manis Warung Martabak**

**Pair: Moriyama/Izuki feat Izuki—ehm—Shun centric, maybe nyelip MiyaMori dan pair lainnya**

**Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda manis itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.]**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kiyoha cuma pinjem karakternya untuk dinistakan /wink/**

**Warning: mabok, Indonesia!AU, koskosan!AU, umur para chara random, hubungan keluarga juga random. Tapi ini baru perkenalan kok. Hati-hati pusing, siapkan martabak di samping anda sebagai cemilan. OOC karena diperlukan dan maybe typo(s). Humor tidak bermutu SNI. Semoga anda tidak bingung membacanya.**

**.**

_**Siap? Story begins!**_

.

.

.

Moriyama memiliki kebiasaan baru yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia lakukan setiap malam, yaitu membeli martabak terang bulan yang dijajakan di sebuah warung kecil dekat kos-kosannya. Biasalah—dia anak kuliahan yang selalu pulang agak malam karena banyaknya tugas, dan ia sudah terlalu mager plus lelah untuk sekedar mencari makanan di luar kos, jadi…

"**Martabak telurnya… Satu, ya."**

…Ia memilih untuk membeli martabak di warung sebelah kosnya.

"**Bisa disimpan sampai sarapan besok pagi, hemat."**

Begitulah, pemikiran yang khas anak kos-kosan sekali. Meraih profit. Mencintai ilmu perhematan uang, walaupun receh sekalipun, akan ia jaga mati-matian seakan itu adalah permata paling berharga di dunia.

Yah, selain itu Moriyama juga punya alasan lain untuk membeli martabak, yaitu ia selalu disambut dengan suara manis bak seruling surga yang datang dari arah warung penyelamat perut keroncongan tersebut. Sebenarnya pemilik warung martabak terang bulan ini—yang biasa ia panggil Pakde Kiyoshi—memiliki anak lelaki yang begitu menawan bak putri dataran Cina yang kerap membantunya berjualan martabak.

Shun namanya. Pemuda yang memiliki paras elok bak cahaya bulan purnama, suara indah bak kicauan nakal burung robin dan perangai yang ramah. Dialah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Moriyama rajin merogoh kocek untuk memborong martabak setiap malam. Singkatnya, Moriyama tengah jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis itu. _Prikitiew._

Mari doakan keberhasilannya dalam misi malam ini, semoga saja.

…

"**Ah, Kang Mori. Baru pulang dari kampus, ya? Beli martabak juga malam ini, kang?" **Suara manis itu nemplok di pendengaran sang jomblo kesepi—Moriyama. Menoleh, ternyata seorang putri Solo yang ayu tenan tengah asyik mengelap meja kasir dengan lembutnya. Bersih atau tidak, tidak perlu khawatir. 'Kan ada _Mr. Otot, _pembersih apapun yang dapat membuat noda kinclong seketi—oke, dilarang ngiklan.

"…Iya dong, Shun."

"Nggak bosen, kang?"

_**Bosen nggak bosen, namanya juga usaha. Bukan buat sekedar ngisi perut sih, tapi juga usaha buat dapetin kokoro doi. Cie.**_

"Ah, kalo ada kamu sih nggak bosen, Shun."

_**Gombalan fantantis bin bombastis dimulai. Obornya mana obor.**_

"Aduh, bisa aja kang. Tunggu ya, ini Shun bungkus dulu."

"Nggak usah repot Shun, ini akang bawa piring." ujar Moriyama sambil mengeluarkan sebuah piring beling dari coretsakucoret belakang punggungnya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia punya piring, padahal baru pulang dari kampus.

'_**Bungkus hatimu buat dibawa pulang boleh nggak.'**_ Begitulah pikir seorang pemuda bernama Moriyama Yoshitaka itu.

Tapi tidak. Ia menelan kalimat gombalan ketinggalan jaman itu jauh di ulu kokoro. Alasannya apa? Karena ada sepasang mata bersinar yang memelototinya dari pojok dapur. Siapa itu? Tunggu saja pengenalan tokoh berikut-berikutnya.

Setelah membayar dan melambaikan coretsapucoret tangannya ke arah sang bebeb tersayang, ia pulang dengan lesu. Padahal tempat tinggal mereka saja sebelahan. Tapi sungguh, berat sekali bagi Moriyama untuk bertemu Shun tersayang walau hanya semenit saja. Salah satunya adalah bapa—ehm, tunggu pengenalan tokoh berikut-berikutnya, ya.

Ia pun kembali ke kosnya—yang terdapat persis di sebelah warung martabak—dengan piring berisi martabak telur di tangannya, dan tidak lupa sambil bersiul-siul senang. Untung saja jaraknya dekat, jadi ia tidak keburu dikira pengemis yang bahagia diberi rezeki. Yah—sedikit mirip, memang.

.

.

**"Aku pulang."** ucapnya lemas—lelah karena seharian di kampus, plus hari ini pun nggak bisa menggaet hati bebebnya. Aduh, duh. Setelah menutup pintu, ia menaruh piring berisi martabak di meja tengah kemudian menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"**WOI, YOSHI! Sialan, sampo gue lo yang make ya?! Mahal tau nggak!"**

Baru saja Moriyama menginjakkan kaki di istana—ehm, kamar kosnya tercinta, ia sudah disambut oleh seruan galak yang berkumandang dari dalam kamar.

_Haah, dia lagi._

Ya, seperti yang mungkin kalian bayangkan siapa dia, dia adalah teman sekamar Moriyama. Lho, sekamar? Kenapa? Yak, jangan mangap saja, mari gerakkan scroll anda ke bawah, saudara-saudara.

Ehm, yah, Moriyama Yoshitaka memang memiliki teman sekamar di kamar kosnya yang tidak begitu luas ini. Namanya Miyaji Kiyoshi. Seorang anak kuliahan, sejenjang dengan dirinya, satu kampus pula. Namun jadwal kuliah mereka berbeda. Pemuda bersurai kuning—err, entah kuning atau bukan tapi bukan _amber, _agak kecoklatan dan kalau kata orang itu kuning ta—oke, pemuda itu tidak sengaja bertemu Moriyama ketika mereka tengah mencari koskosan untuk ditempati. Mereka berdua sama-sama tengah galau di depan warung martabak sambil menatap kosong dompet masing-masing.

Mahal. Harga kamar kosnya mahal. Mereka akui, kamarnya memang sedikit lebih luas dari kamar kos biasa—ada kamar mandi dalam pula. Tapi ya itu, jadinya tidak tergapai pelajar-pelajar _kere_ macam mereka. Bimsalabim jadilah mereka berdua pundung di tempat masing-masing.

Tapi, tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!

Menengok-nengok ke dalam kos, mereka melihat dua anak yang tengah memasuki satu ruangan kos. Pemuda yang satu tinggi, mungkin setinggi Moriyama, kurang lebih—sedang pemuda satunya lebih tinggi lagi bak tiang listrik _gatai _tongkat bambu. Yah, mungkin sebaya dengan mereka.

Nah, kedua orang itu terlihat membagi kamar mereka menjadi dua—err, entahlah, Moriyama dan Miyaji hanya melihat satu kasur, tapi jelas sekali kalau barang-barangnya ditaruh di dua sudut berbeda—dari situlah mereka mendapat ilham untuk membagi dua kamar mereka juga. Pintar 'kan, idenya. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan duluan, yang jelas mereka sukses mendapat tempat tinggal.

Begitulah, mereka tinggal bersama di satu kamar hingga malam ini.

.

.

.

**"Martabak lagi?! Yang bener aja deh, Yoshi!"** protes Miyaji yang belum selesai marah-marah sambil menatap teman sekamarnya dengan tidak percaya. Wajar saja sih, mereka sudah seminggu berturut-turut makan malam dengan lauk martabak telur. Gimana nggak bosen, coba?

"Kalo gini mending gue cegat tukang mi dokdok!"

"Terserah gue dong Miya. 'Kan pakai uang gue juga, bukan uang lu. Sudah, kalau mau makan ya makan, nggak ya nggak. Setidaknya nggak makan mie instan tiap hari, nanti otak nggak mau jalan." balas Moriyama simpel—ditanggapi Miyaji yang mendesah pelan.

"Ck. Mau makan."

"_Yo wes, _silakan."

Miyaji kemudian menyendok sepotong martabak ke piringnya dengan perasaan tidak sudi yang menggebu-gebu. Tapi karena organ-organ dalamnya sudah menggelar pertunjukan _seriosa_, dia menyerah lalu makan. Selepas ganti baju, Moriyama ikut duduk di meja tengah kemudian makan malam.

"Oh iya, Yoshi…"

"… Apaan lagi, Miya?"

"Martabak ini lo beli dari warungnya Shun 'kan, ya?"

"Iya, terus kenapa?"

**"Alaaaah, bilang aja mau modus sama Shun! Dasar tukang modus!"**

**"Tukang modus kok bilang tukang modus. Ah, pasti Shun bakal bilang _kitakore,_"**

"…Cih."

Seperti yang dapat disimpulkan dari dialog di atas, sang teman sekamar—Miyaji, atau yang akrab disapa Miya ini juga tengah kasmaran dengan Shun, yang mereka juluki 'Si Manis Warung Martabak'. Dia juga sama seperti Moriyama, senang modus bagai ilmu statistika, namun dengan tata cara yang berbeda.

Cukup simpel, yaitu hanya duduk di depan teras—tepatnya di kursi rotan kebanggaan pemilik kos—memetik gitar, kemudian menyanyikan lagu-lagu romantis. _Anjas, _ini berkat pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun mengikuti audisi _Indonesian Idol, _walau pada akhirnya tereliminasi juga. Selanjutnya tinggal berharap perasaannya terdengar oleh si _doi_. Semoga aja, sih.

Dan modusnya dia tidak separah modusnya Moriyama yang beli martabak setiap malamnya, demi ketemu sang bebeb tersayang. Tidak ada gombalan berlebihan, tidak membuang-buang uang dan tidak ada yang namanya _kode_. Ini bukan _programming, _oke. Miyaji sangat blak-blakan jika menyangkut urusan asmara. Yah, meskipun dia tidak ada apa-apanya sih dibandingkan pekerja _part-time_ warnet kesayangan mahasiswa setempat—yang namanya masih sebuah misteri.

Kesal, Miyaji meraih remot televisi dan langsung menyetel acara favoritnya—_Tukang Cakwe Naik Haji._ Belum selesai lagu pembuka, Moriyama sudah merebut remote tv itu dan menggantinya dengan acara favoritnya—_Take Him Out Zimbabwe_. Sepele memang. Tapi hal kecil seperti itu dapat membuat sepasang jomblo ababil seperti mereka bertengkar hebat. Maklum, tidak ada pacar, televisi lah hiburan satu-satunya.

Tidak banyak kata yang terucap di antara mereka—paling hanya bahasa nasional Ragunan yang terucap, dan banyak barang-barang berhamburan bagai anai-anai yang berterbangan. Selain itu ada juga permainan fisik macam gontok-gontokan, cubit-cubitan, cakar-cakaran… Oh, jangan lupakan suara-suara mencurigakan yang pasti akan membuat orang yang mendengar salah paham.

.

"Aw! Hentikan, Miyaji! Jangan cakar punggung gue, nanti kalau membekas gimana?!"

"Bodo amat! Lo yang berhenti! Sakit tau nggak!"

"Kalo lo gak banyak gerak juga gak bakalan sakit!"

"ELU YANG PELAN-PELAN! SAKIT BEGO! TURUN DARI BADAN GUE SEKARANG!"

"Awas lo ya, rasain nih."

"GYAAAAAAAA! JANGAN GIGIT!"

…

"Fufufu. Dengar itu, Atsushi? Bersemangat sekali ya, orang sebelah." ucap seorang pemuda yang matanya tertutup sebelah kepada _kouhai _merangkap teman sekamarnya.

"Eeeeh~ Murochin mau juga?"

"A-Apa maksudmu, Atsushi? Besok pagi 'kan kita harus sekolah." Pemuda yang kerap disapa _Murochin_ itu merona—tapi kemudian menolak dengan cara halus. Entah apa yang dia kira dengan 'Murochin mau juga' barusan.

"Yaah~ Kukira Murochin pengen kupijit, mumpung aku lagi nganggur."

"…Ha?"

**_Positive thinking _**dong, mas.

…

Seorang lelaki hijau berkacamata yang tengah menyiram bunga—jangan tanya mengapa ia berkebun jam segini, jangan tanya—berjengit tatkala mendengar suara-suara yang datang dari kamar kedua insan tersebut.

"Ck. Mereka lagi…"

Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan ke arah kamar kedua anak kuliahan itu—masih dengan pot bunga dan gayung di tangannya. Setelah tiba di depan pintu kamar nomor 058, dengan kasar ia membanting pintu malang tersebut kemudian terkesiap ketika melihat pose yang cukup provokatif di hadapannya.

Moriyama. Di atas. Miyaji. Dengan tangan Miyaji yang melingkari leher Moriyama seakan ingin lebih dekat dengannya— (Padahal aslinya Miyaji ingin, ingiiiiin sekali mencekiknya)

**"WHATTHE—"** dan gayung berwarna oranye stabilo pun melayang.

**"EH BUKAN OM KITA NGGAK—ADUH! OM WOLES DONG!"**

**"Kyaaa~ So preciooous~!"** Belum selesai om dan kedua jomblo ababil itu terkaget-kaget, seseorang menjerit kegirangan. Ketika menoleh, om pemilik koskosan itu mendapati putri semata wayangnya sedang _fangirling_ di belakangnya.

"Satsuki, masuk kamar. Sekarang."

"Eeeh~ Kenapa, pa?"

"Kalo nggak temenin mama saja sana, nodayo."

"Tapi mama 'kan lagi masak, pa."

"…Masak?"

"Iya, masak. Kayaknya tongseng deh pa," Kontan duo MoriMiya ngiler.

"...Terus kamu biarin, nodayo?"

"…Ehe~"

Om om bernama Midorima itu langsung balik kanan dan tancap gas ke tempat istri tercintanya berada. Setelah yakin papanya tidak akan kembali lagi ke kamar itu, Satsuki tersenyum kepada Moriyama dan Miyaji.

**"Yaudah kak, sekarang papa gak akan ganggu kakak-kakak lagi. Silahkan dilanjutkan~"**

"E-eh, i-ini bukan seperti kelihatannya kok!" Panik, Moriyama mencoba meluruskan apa yang dipikirkan gadis coretpoloscoret di hadapannya. Jangan sampai ia berpikir aneh-aneh—

**"Tenang saja, Satsuki bisa jaga rahasia kok,"** ujarnya sambil mengerling pada mereka berdua. "Ya sudah Satsuki keluar sekarang ya kak. Jangan terlalu berisik ya, biar papa gak marah. Cukup terdengar sama Satsuki saja, ya?"

"…"

"…"

"… Itu… di tangannya…**_camcorder_?**" tanya Miyaji pada Moriyama, menunjuk ke arah benda yang tidak asing di tangan gadis bersurai _pink, _Satsuki. Tidak salah lagi, pasti itu _camcorder_, 'kan?!

"Oh, ini. Tahu saja sih Kak Miyaji. Hehehe~"

**_BLAM._** Pintu pun ditutup, meninggalkan Miyaji dan Moriyama yang masih tiban-tibanan dalam diam. Sadar dengan posisi mereka yang begitu _wah_, Moriyama turun dari atas badan Miyaji yang memandang kesal (bercampur malu?) ke arahnya.

"…Sa-Sayang sekali, gue sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Jangan berharap ya, Miya."

Mendengar itu, perempatan siku-siku pun muncul dari sisi dahi Miyaji. "Harusnya gue yang bilang begitu, Moriyamabok Yoshitakampret! Dasar, padahal lo rival gue…"

"Iya ya, kita 'kan rival, kenapa malah berpose begini, haah… Satsuki juga, pasti tadi dia merekam kita dengan _camcorder_ miliknya…" Moriyama menghela napas. Sial, kalau sudah begini, repot jadinya. Itu pasti.

"…Oi, Yoshi."

"Apa lagi?"

"Cek _Youtube, Instagram, Facebook _dan lain-lain. Awas saja kalau video laknat lo niban gue tersebar di internet, gue nggak sudi! Lo mau apa jadi bahan gosipan di kampus!"

"Memangnya gue sendiri sudi!"

"…"

"…"

"Tapi tadi kayaknya Satsuki juga bawa _handphone_, deh…"

…

"Cek _snapchat. _Sekarang."

.

.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah rival dalam cinta, teman sekamar sekaligus sahabat sejati yang hobinya gontok-gontokan, tiban-tibanan setiap hari. Bertengkar seperti kakak adik, berdebat seperti suami istri, namun keduanya membutuhkan bahu satu sama lain sebagai sandaran ketika menonton final _World Cup_ di layar tancap setempat.

Mereka tak terpisahkan bagai sepasang _stiletto _merek Cibaduyut kesayangan Satsuki. Persahabatan mereka bagai pisang molen, yaitu krenyes di luar, namun lembut dan manis di dalam.

Walau setiap harinya dihiasi oleh seruan galak Miyaji, adu modus di warung martabak, serta ketukan nyaring mi dokdok yang menggoda… Meskipun harus desak-desakan di ranjang Moriyama ketika musim hujan menyerang (karena air merembes tepat di atas ranjang Miyaji yang malang), meski harus berbagi sesuap mi instan ketika akhir bulan mendekat, mereka tetaplah bahagia.

Apalagi dengan kehadiran si _doi _yang eloknya bak nawang wulan mandi di telaga suci. Sudah, dua pemuda itu seakan lupa dengan capeknya bolak-balik kampus by kaki.

* * *

.

Yak, mari kita tengok sebentar keadaan sang nawang wulan.

Gadis(?) berparas ayu itu tengah mengelap meja—yang entah mengapa tidak selesai-selesai dari tadi sore—sambil bersiul-siul senang. Entah mengapa, ia lebih senang dari biasanya hari ini. Alasannya masih belum diketahui.

**"Kak."** Sebuah suara beroktaf menengah mengagetkan Shun yang tengah membersihkan warung bagai _Cinderella. _Jantungan mendadak pun tidak terelakkan lagi.

"E-Eh?! Sejak kapan kau di situ, Tetsuya?!" Mengelus dadanya, Shun menatap heran anak bersurai _baby blue _di hadapannya. Dia manusia atau hantu, sih. Datang aja nggak ada hawanya sama sekali.

"…Dari tadi, kak." Jawabnya tanpa merasa berdosa. "Kakak lagi mikirin apa, sih? Kok senang banget… **Mikirin cowok, ya?**"

"Iya dek, kok kamu tahu?" Shun tersenyum manis. Anak bernama Tetsuya itu menatap kakaknya horor.

**"…Kak, kasihan mereka kak. Nanti mereka tinggal nama semua. Kakak mau ada pertumpahan darah di komplek kita tercinta ini? Ingat lho kak… Papa punya _katana_ peninggalan kakek."** ucapnya memelas—ditanggapi dengan Shun yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"…Memangnya papa kenapa?"

"…Nggak deh, nggak jadi."

Kembali ke pekerjaannya mengelap meja, Shun kembali tersenyum-senyum senang. "'Kan mereka udah ngasih komisi dengan beli martabak kita. Senang deh, martabaknya laris~ Ya nggak, Tetsuya?"

**"Ooh, soal cowok-cowok yang beli martabak."**

Setelah selesai dengan meja-meja tersebut, Shun membereskan alat bersih-bersihnya kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Menoleh ke jam dinding di atas lemari, ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

"Ya udah yuk, sudah malam. Besok 'kan sekolah."

"Iya, kak."

Sementara dari pojok dapur toko, seorang pria tinggi besar mengawasi kedua anak itu dari kejauhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

**'_Anak-anakku sudah pinter hiks. Tetsuya pinter banget bisa ngingetin kakaknya. Sroooot'_**

Sementara di belakangnya, seorang ibu-ibu(?) beralis tebal yang tengah maskeran lewat dan memberi lelaki itu tatapan aneh—seakan lelaki itu makhluk dari planet antah berantah.

**"Gak usah lebay. Norak."**

"Jahat~"

Siapakah gerangan mereka berdua? Itu masih sebuah misteri…

.

.

.

Malam berganti menjadi pagi. Kedua pemuda yang masih sibuk bergeliat di ranjangnya masing-masing mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menetralisir cahaya terang yang menyusup lewat celah gorden. Miyaji meraih jam wekernya yang sedari tadi berbunyi _kriiiiiiing_, ingin tahu sekarang jam berapa.

"Eng… Masih jam setengah tujuh, masih bisa tidur… Siapa sih yang nyetel itu weker sialan jam segini." ujarnya sewot. Padahal yang menyetel ya dia sendiri.

"_Really_? Ya sudah, tidur lagi deh… Eh lo sini deh Miya, gue butuh guling."

**"GAK. IYUH."** Miyaji menolak mentah-mentah, membuat teman sekamarnya itu manyun lima senti.

"Aah, ya sudahlah… Padahal badan lo 'kan pas banget ukuran pelukan."

Moriyama pun bergulung di ranjang kemudian bersiap memulai tidur keduanya. Miyaji juga sama, setelah membuang weker sialan itu jauh-jauh, ia kembali memeluk boneka _Miyumiyu_, idola kesayangannya. Namun belum sempat mereka melanjutkan mimpi indah yang sempat terhenti, suara manis menghampiri gendang telinga mereka.

.

"_Aku sudah siap! Pa, Ma, Shun berangkat dulu ya!"_

"_Iya, hati-hati. Kalo ada orang nggak dikenal jangan mau ikut ya. Kalo diculik sama si kacamata ini telpon om Yoshinori ya, jangan telpon om Shouichi. Nanti malah dibawa kabur. Kalo keburu dibawa kabur sampai Australia telepon om Rin, 'kan dia juga poli—"_

"_Iya pa, aku tahu. Papa jangan lintas fandom deh."_

"_Semprotan merica udah dibawa, kak?"_

"_Sudah. Bawang putih juga sudah."_

"_Kalau alarm maling sudah dibawa? Sudah bawa payung belum? Sekarang langitnya 'kan sering galau mau hujan atau tidak, sampai BMKG merasa terPHP."_

"_Sudah ma. Aduuuh, kalian tenang aja, deh! Shun nggak apa-apa, kok!"_

_._

Duo jomblo mengenaskan itu melotot. Suara ini… Suara yang bagaikan lantunan nada-nada lembut dari petikan harpa malaikat suci ini… Shun. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti suara Shun yang mau berangkat sekolah—seperti hari-hari biasa.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Moriyama dan Miyaji melompat dari ranjang lalu membuka gorden kamar mereka. Benar saja, di luar ada Shun yang tengah bersiap-siap sekolah. Bisa dilihat dari kamar mereka kalau di sana juga ada papa mama Shun, adiknya yang berwajah datar bak triplek kena mesin pres itu, tukang rias pengantin dan juragan sayur berotot dekat rumah. Ditambah lagi…

**"Ayo Shun, udah siap 'kan? Naik atuh."**

…Teman masa kecil Shun yang biasa mengantarnya sekolah.

"Aww, Junpei sayaaang, jangan apa-apain Shun ya! Nanti _mommy_ yang kena! Hati-hati sampai ke sekolah, jangan ngebut, kalo dicegat polisi bilang aja 'menuntut ilmu itu fardu hukumnya' terus nanti pak polisinya harus menghadap dinas pendidikan, juga hati-hati banyak begal ya anakku sayaaang!" pesan sang tukang rias pengantin merangkap ibunda Junpei panjang lebar, dengan nada yang melengking tinggi sampai langit ketujuh.

"Iya mam, Junpei tahu. Junpei berangkat dulu ya…" ujarnya sambil menyalakan motor angsa cantik kebanggaan _mommy_nya itu. Setelah dirasanya motor sudah cukup panas, Shun naik ke jok bagian belakang.

"Shun duluan ya, Tante Reo."

**"AAAWWW MY PRECIOUS SHUUUUUN IYAAA KAMU HATI-HATI JUGA YAAA~~"**

**"Woi itu anak gu—"**

Untungnya Junpei sudah tancap gas duluan sebelum mereka berdua menderita penyakit kuping budeg kronis yang diakibatkan sang _mommy_ Reo dan papanya Shun. Memang, kedua orang itu sudah _rada-rada miring _sejak SMA. Begitu sih, cerita dari mamanya Shun.

.

Sementara di dalam kamar kos gelap yang mulai diterangi cahaya matahari, Moriyama dan Miyaji menggigit bibir. Inikah yang namanya cemburu? INIKAH YANG NAMANYA CEMBURU?! Melihat Shun berangkat sekolah dibonceng naik motor dan tidak ada yang memarahi makhluk beruntung bernama Junpei itu SAKIT, MAS! **SAKITNYA TUH DISINI.**

Kalau begini sih mereka rela puasa mi dokdok demi membeli motor dan menjadi tukang ojek dadakan, supaya bisa modus-modus mengantar Shun sekolah—lebih hoki lagi kalau Shun 'pegangan' dengan cara memeluk punggung mereka. Duh!

Yah, tapi delusi tetaplah delusi.

Tadinya mereka ingin sekali langsung melompat dan menerjang si Junpei beruntung itu, namun mereka masih (agak) waras dan ingat kalau kamar mereka ada di lantai dua. Ditambah, mereka tidak ingin merusak tanaman kacang ijo (yang sehari-hari akrab disapa dengan panggilan toge) kesayangan ibu(?) pemilik kos berbelah tengah yang berada tepat di bawah kamar mereka.

Ya sudahlah, mau apa lagi.

"Sakit ya, Miya? Iya kokoro gue juga perih nian." ujar Moriyama lemas sambil menunjuk ke dadanya. Ya ampun, wajahnya kelihatan lesu maksimal bagai pekerja kantor kena PHK disebabkan kurang minum _Youzone_. Menghela napas, Miyaji membalas.

"Mau gimana lagi, tidur aja lagi daripada pusing mikirin dia. Udah sono, Yoshi!"

"…Yah, tapi lo sini. Gue sedih nih, butuh guling. Butuh pelukan."

Merasa teman sekamarnya yang hobi modus itu tengah menderita _mental breaking down _stadium terakhir, Miyaji menyerah, membuang malunya ke dalam laut selatan dan mengorbankan dirinya untuknya. Yah, sekali-sekali nggak apalah. Daripada Moriyama terus _breaking down_ dan tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam, terjatuh dan tak dapat bangun lagi bagai butiran debu. Siapa tahu dapat pahala.

"…Terserah dah ah. Lo tuh jomblo ya jomblo aja, nggak usah ngelampiasin kesendirian lo ke gue. Pokoknya hari ini aja lho ya!"

"Yes! Sini, _my dear roommate!_"

"Ck, berisik."

Miyaji mendecakkan lidahnya kemudian merangkak ke arah ranjang Moriyama yang menyambut hangat dirinya. Nggak apalah, anggap saja pengganti selimut di pagi hari yang hangat ini. Panas sih… Tapi yah, anggap saja ini sauna untuk ajang membakar lemak berlebih.

Belum sempat Miyaji menutup mata, Moriyama berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Hei, Miya… Kayaknya lo lupa sesuatu, deh…"

"Hah? Apaan lagi? Ada hubungannya sama Shun?"

**"Bukan, bukan. Tapi… Lo bukannya ada jadwal kuliah pagi, ya?"**

…

…

**"Oh iya. Mampus."**

Pantas saja jam weker berbunyi nyaring tepat pukul setengah tujuh.

.

Hari ini pun, mereka berdua menjalani pagi seperti biasa. Memerhatikan Shun, merencanakan tidur kedua yang pada akhirnya membuat Miyaji yang malang terlambat, sarapan dengan lauk seadanya—martabak tadi malam, dan lain-lainnya.

Mungkin kalian berpikir **_'Lho, kok nggak ada perebutan Shun-nya?! Lho kok isinya MoriMiya semua?!' _**tapi tetaplah tenang, saudara-saudara. Karena perjalanan mereka untuk mendapatkan hati Si Manis Warung Martabak masih sangat panjang! Selama mata mereka masih terbuka, selama jantung mereka masih berdetak, maka saat itulah mereka akan berjuang mendapatkannya!

Karena kalau diperjuangkan, nggak ada cinta yang nggak berbuah, ya nggak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Yaolo ini apaan hahaha maapin kiyoha nulis ff mabok kayak gini U.U /sungkem/ btw special thanks buat _Keju _yang nemenin ngerambling hahaha /eh**

**Ini juga random banget. Dapet idenya waktu lagi makan martabak. Niatnya dibikin oneshot tapi kayaknya malah jadi panjang. Haaah, pusing nambah fic multichap lagi orz- tapi gapapa, kiyoha senang kok :3**

**Oke, kalo ini alay kasih tahu kiyoha aja ya. Mending ini dilanjutin apa di delete aja? ditunggu kesan pesannya di kotak review, ya :3 /ngarep/**

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak?**

**kiyoha**


	2. Keluarga Martabak

**Judul: Si Manis Warung Martabak (?)**

**Pair: Moriyama/Izuki feat Izuki—ehm—Shun centric, maybe nyelip MiyaMori dan pair lainnya**

**Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda manis itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.]**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kiyoha cuma pinjem karakternya untuk dinistakan /wink/**

**Warning: mabok, Indonesia!AU, koskosan!AU, umur para chara random, hubungan keluarga juga random. Tapi ini baru perkenalan kok. Hati-hati pusing, siapkan martabak di samping anda sebagai cemilan. OOC karena diperlukan dan maybe typo(s). Humor tidak bermutu SNI. Semoga anda tidak bingung membacanya.**

**.**

_**Siap? Story begins!**_

.

.

.

**"Aduh, si neng _geulis_ sibuk masak martabak aja sih neng,"** ujar seorang pemuda—salah satu pelanggan warung martabak. Shun yang tengah asyik menaburkan meises menoleh sambil tersenyum semanis gula biang.

"Iya, 'kan aku bantuin papa." jawabnya ceria. Pemuda itu masih saja menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan wajah _ehem_, membuat Shun mau tidak mau menjadi agak risih. Tapi rasa itu tetap ia sembunyikan dalam senyumnya. Belum sempat ia berkata, pemuda itu kembali berkicau nakal.

"Yah ilah neng, 'kan sekarang malam minggu, nggak apa-apa dong sekali-sekali main ke luar. _Malmingan_, gichu. Sini, ikut akang."

"Eh, tapi kang—" tolak Shun sambil sedikit mendorong. Namun pemuda itu tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Udah, nggak apa-apa. Yuk, sini."

**_DUAAAAAAAAAKK_**

Seseorang terpental dari dalam warung martabak Pakde Kiyoshi, membuat Moriyama yang tengah gosok gigi kaget bukan kepalang—hampir saja odol rasa daun sirih rebusnya tertelan. Ia segera kumur-kumur kemudian keluar kamar mandi dengan pupil melotot lebar.

"Apaan tuh, Miya?! Ada yang tawuran?! SMA mana?!"

"Bukan, Yoshi. Lihat aja tuh, dari jendela. Hari ini juga ada yang mental dari warungnya Shun."

"_Whatthelittlegirlofmama—"_

.

Seorang pria berumur 40-an berdiri tegap bagaikan _Hulk _dengan teflon tergenggam kuat di tangan kanan. Alisnya menukik tajam dan irisnya membara bagai elpiji terbakar. Sementara di belakangnya berdiri dua anak SMP yang sibuk mengacungkan spatula seakan tengah demo kenaikan BBM.

**"Jangan ganggu kak Shun lagi! Nanti aku pukul, lho! Pukuuuul!"** seru anak bersurai coklat tanah sambil melempar-lempar bawang bombai, mirip prajurit dengan granat. Anak bersurai kebiruan—yang didiagnosa sebagai kakaknya—menggangguk setuju bak mainan _Mr. Kacang _yang biasa dijajakan saat lampu merah.

**"Iya. Atau siap-siap merasakan neraka dunia."** sahutnya—masih dengan ekspresi sedatar triplek tertiban mesin pres jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

**"JANGAN DEKATI ANAKKU LAGI, BRENGSEK! AWAS SAJA KALAU BERANI DATANG LAGI!"**

Seruan sekeras TOA itu menggelegar ke penjuru kawasan RW 02, membuat makhluk-makhluk penghuni perumahan bangkit dari kasurnya yang hangat. Seluruh mata memandang takut kepada bapak-bapak sangar yang tengah mengamuk bak singa hamil itu. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan _Super Daddy Power_ miliknya—lebih baik mereka membisu.

.

"Uwah… Si Pakde itu hari ini serem banget~" desis Miyaji pelan. "Kalo gini gimana lo mau deketin bebeb lu, Yoshi. Ngeri, hiiiy~"

"I-Iya, ya. Bukan main, kayak algojo. Eh tapi bukannya Shun bebeb lo juga, Miya?"

"Oh iya ya hehehe, lupa."

"Gebetan kok dilupain. Gimana kalo udah jadian nanti, jangan sampai dilupain terus pindah hati. _Anjas._"

"Bawel."

.

Yah, walaupun kejadian barusan tampak sedikit (baca: sangat) ekstrim untuk orang-orang yang tidak terbiasa melihatnya, namun bagi Moriyama dan Miyaji, kejadian 'pelanggan terpental' bagai meteorit nyasar seperti itu sudah terlalu biasa bagi mereka. Sangat, sangatlah biasa dan rutin(?) bak tukang bakwan malang yang rajin melewati kos-kosan mereka setiap sore. Sangatlah biasa, hampir setiap hari terjadi. Karena itu mereka tidak terkejut lagi. Mau terpental menabrak warnet kek, menabrak tumpukan batako di toko bangunan kek, mereka tidak peduli.

Waktu pertama kali lihat sih, mereka _over_-jantungan juga.

Kasus pelanggan terpental bagai _bungee jump_ itu selalu terjadi tatkala satu saat: ada yang berani macam-macam pada Shun, Si Manis Warung Martabak. Misalnya seperti barusan, ada yang mengajaknya _malming_, atau misalnya ada yang mengajaknya kencan ke _Marg* City_, sekedar mengajaknya nonton layar tancap atau bahkan hanya sekedar mengajaknya naik kuda-kudaan norak di pasar malam, kejadian naas yang memakan korban benjol-benjol ini selalu terjadi.

Penyebab bertambah banyaknya pasien di puskesmas terdekat hanyalah satu: sang pemilik warung—yang biasa warga sekitar panggil 'Pakde Kiyoshi'—sangat, sangaaaaat tidak suka jika putranya yang polos, bersih plus lembut bagai sutra murni negeri bambu terbalut _Malto Ultra _disentuh tangan-tangan nakal pemuda kesepian maupun om-om pedo sekitar. Tidak suka sekali.

Memang, ia sendiri mengakui bahwa putranya memiliki paras kelewat elok yang diwariskan oleh mamanya yang juga _sekai de ichiban ohimesama, _dan selalu laku keras seperti kacang goreng. Tapi tidak! Putranya yang begitu _precious _ini tidak semurah kacang goreng! Mungkin lebih cocok disebut burung cendrawasih yang diincar pemburu. Ya. Begitu mahal dan bersahaja.

Dan lagi—walaupun hampir setiap hari hal itu terjadi, pelanggannya tidak pernah berkurang. Warga sekitar juga mendukungnya sepenuh hati dan jiwa raga karena merasa jomblo-jomblo ababil yang mengincar Shun Si Manis Warung Martabak itu harus segera mencari pasangan hidup. Kasihan 'kan kalau pengennya sama Shun ya riwayat jomblo mereka akan terus bertambah panjang ibarat KTP. Itulah yang tengah dialami kedua jomblo ngenes kesayangan kita, Moriyama dan Miyaji.

Ya mau gimana lagi, namanya juga _fall in love at the first sight. _Cihui, aseeek.

.

Kalau begitu, sehubungan dengan kasus barusan, mari selidiki seluk beluk keluarga Shun. Mengapa papanya sangat tidak suka Shun didekati laki-laki ganas? Mengapa adik bungsunya hobi melempar bawang? Mengapa muka Tetsuya sedatar triplek? Mengapa mulai Januari 2015 harga martabak na—oke mulai tidak nyambung. Penasaran? Bukalah kedua mata anda lebar-lebar, cernalah setiap untaian kata hingga meresap ke batin—tidak perlu menganga, saudara. Hati-hati lalat salah jalur.

Ehem, kembali lagi dengan _Jejak Detective Unyil_. Sekarang mari kita selidiki bagaimanakah keluarga Shun yang sebenarnya, segalanya akan kami kupas habis sampai pangkalnya, setajam silet.

.

.

Yang pertama, kedua orang tua Shun. _Okay, the first of the first is _papanya Shun yang tinggi besar bagai beruang _grizzly_. Nama lengkapnya **Kiyoshi Teppei.** Pemilik sekaligus koki utama di warung martabaknya. Menurut testimoni warga-warga sekitar yang merangkap sebagai pelanggan setianya, martabak masakan Teppei sangatlah sedap, membuat lidah bergoyang—persis gambar bapak-bapak tembem keenakan yang ada di kardus martabak. Tidak tertandingi lagi. _Numero Uno._

Begitulah, Kiyoshi Teppei adalah pengusaha martabak yang begitu sukses, sampai-sampai istrinya sendiri mengelola perusahaan martabak, yaitu _**MaruTabaQue**, _untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada permohonan martabak dari luar daerah maupun luar negeri.

Pada awalnya sih, Teppei tidak ingin membuka warung martabak, ia ingin pekerjaan yang lebih _wah _dan bergaji banyak biar hidupnya makmur. Namun naas (atau beruntung?) nya saat ia galau memilih lowongan pekerjaan, istrinya tengah hamil Shun dan sering mengidam-idamkan martabak. Entah itu martabak rasa coklat keju, telur puyuh, kopi susu, jeruk Pontianak, nanas Subang—sangat bervariasi seperti batik nusantara. Daripada Teppei harus ketar-ketir mencari martabak rasa pisang Sukabumi ke mana-mana, mending ia sekalian mendirikan warung martabak, toh di dekat rumah juga ada toko pisang Sukabumi dan nanas Subang milik Mas Kimura.

Ehem! Begitulah awal berdirinya warung martabak Pakde Kiyoshi. Sekarang kembali ke sifatnya si pakde. Seperti yang dapat kalian analisis dari kejadian mengenaskan barusan—terpentalnya pelanggan—Teppei adalah seorang papa yang overprotektif terhadap putra-putra dan istrinya. Karena keluarga Kiyoshi kebanyakan memiliki tampang yang (terlalu) lumayan, banyak sekali laki-laki—muda maupun tua—yang mengantri untuk dapat _pedekate _dengan mereka. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kiyoshi Teppei murka. Ia mencintai keluarganya dan tidak boleh ada satupun yang mengganggu keluarganya.

Tapi sebenarnya, Teppei adalah seorang bapak-bapak yang lembut, gagah dan bijaksana, dikenal satu komplek karena ketangguhannya menghadapi _KDRT _yang diluncurkan meriam sang istri setiap harinya.

Intinya sih, dia bapak yang baik.

Yang kedua, adalah _sekai de ichiban ohimesama, _mama dari keluarga Kiyoshi. Namanya **Kiyoshi Makoto**, kerjanya sebagai ibu(?) rumah tangga cantik bak permaisuri bangsawan Inggris. Konon katanya coretsakitnyakarenadigunagunacoret ia adalah orang yang mengajari ibu(?) pemilik kos yang ditempati duo jomblo supaya bisa memasak—bersama dengan Wakamatsu, si tukang sate Solo dekat rumah (ini sebabnya masakan andalan si ibu kos adalah tongseng). Ibu-ibu(?) _beauty _ini sangatlah _multitalented_. Bisa masak, bisa pekerjaan rumah, pintar bin cermat, bisa diandalkan, elok pula parasnya. Sering disebut-sebut bahwa alis tebal miliknya adalah _charm point _utama.

Sekali lagi, dialah sang _sekai de ichiban ohimesama, _mantan coretmaradonacoret primadona sekolah yang selalu ditemani empat _bodyguard_ setia. Awal pertemuan pertama (ciee) dengan suaminya yang sekarang—Teppei, adalah ketika mereka masih SMA, ketemu di Candi Ratu Boko waktu _study tour_, tepatnya di bawah naungan langit kemerahan senja. _Asek dah. _

Saat itu Makoto hampir saja tergelincir dari salah satu bebatuan tinggi karena genangan air, lalu Teppei yang konon berasal dari SMA kota sebelah menyelamatkannya—walau sayang, kaki kanan Teppei menjadi cedera. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Makoto membelikannya es kelapa muda gula batu _flavor_. Ketika saatnya untuk berpisah (karena SMA Teppei di Depok dan Makoto di Jakarta), Teppei memberikan batu cincin murah yang ia beli di sekitar Beringharjo. Murah sih, tapi sangat berkesan. Sampai sekarang masih dipakai lho, di samping cincin nikah.

Tanpa mereka sadari… Mereka telah terperangkap dalam jaring-jaring cinta.

Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai berhubungan lewat secarik surat—kadang-kadang janjian untuk bertemu, biasanya Teppei yang mendatanginya ke Jakarta. Yah, cuma Teppei yang kuat menahan segala serangan _KDRT_nya, maka menikahlah mereka. Tepuk tangan, saudara-saudara.

Dia adalah mama yang tegas merangkap ibu rumah tangga yang sangat baik. Oh iya, dia juga yang paling jago di kelas yoga ibu-ibu sekomplek. Soal mengurus anak? Tidak ada tandingannya.

.

Selesai dengan data orang tua, mari kita membalik lembar ke data milik adik-adik Shun.

Adik Shun yang pertama merangkap putra kedua keluarga Kiyoshi, namanya **Kiyoshi Tetsuya.** Anak laki-laki yang kini berusia 14 tahun, kelas 3 SMP. Anak dengan wajah sedatar kaca baru dipoles, jarang menunjukkan ekspresi, _mager _ngapa-ngapain, namun ajaibnya dapat menggaet kokoro banyak pria. Contohnya saja ketua karang taruna (baca: korban yang terpotong alisnya ketika Junpei sedang diberi latihan ala salon dari _mommy_nya), mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan sebagai tukang tambal ban merangkap teman masa kecil Satsuki, tukang bubur ayam _'Doa Enyak'_, mas-mas di tempat fotokopian dekat rumah, sampai pegawai _Alphamart _yang wajahnya sebelas duabelas dengannya—sama-sama suram. Yah, walau dia masih tidak bisa menandingi kakaknya, Si Manis Warung Martabak, namun ia bangga dengan predikatnya sebagai penyandang penggemar terbanyak nomor dua.

Tetsuya tidak seperti kakaknya yang ketinggalan zaman, ia selalu _up to date _dengan lagu-lagu atau film zaman sekarang walau dia lebih demen menyanyikan lagu-lagu lawas seperti lagu yang memiliki lirik **_kita mesti telanjang _**atau **_pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku._** Dia cukup menyukai komedi, namun entah mengapa sulit untuk dapat tertawa. Berdasarkan narasumber kita yaitu Shun, kotak tertawa Tetsuya sudah meledak sejak lahir.

Tetsuya, selain sama-sama menyukai humor, ia juga sering sekali mengikuti kuis berhadiah di acara televisi, berdua dengan Shun. Namun jarang yang ia dapatkan. Sekalinya ia dapat adalah karena om Midorima memberikannya jimat _Ohaasa _yang ia beli sebagai cinderamata Pulau Lanun. Itu juga cuma dapat _ricecooker_ mini yang akhirnya mereka hibahkan untuk Moriyama dan Miyaji.

Oh iya, Tetsuya memiliki warna rambut yang terbilang aneh dan tidak biasa—biru muda. Menurut pendapat sang bapak—Teppei, saat hamil Tetsuya, Makoto sering sekali minta dibelikan susu soda gembira rasa _vanilla blue_. Mungkin itulah penyebab utamanya. Setidaknya tidak separah putrinya om-om hijau pemilik kos yang bersurai pink bak berbi _made in china _disebabkan overdosis minum susu soda gembira rasa _strawberry cheesecake_. Sungguh miris, padahal om-om bernama Midorima itu selalu memimpikan memiliki putri bersurai hijau agak bergelombang dengan _ombre _oranye terang. Pupuslah mimpinya bagai ledakan supernova.

Selang 2 tahun setelah lahirnya Tetsuya, lahirlah anak bungsu dari keluarga Kiyoshi, yaitu Kouki. Nama lengkapnya Kiyoshi Kouki. Anak kelas 1 SMP yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, seakan dia _eternal _balita. Saking menggemaskannya dia, Kouki pernah menjuarai kontes 'bayi ceria' tingkat posyandu antar kabupaten. Sejak saat itu, melonjaklah kepopulerannya—sampai ke telinga pewaris perusahaan hotel terbesar di negaranya, yang merangkap sebagai sahabat baik Tetsuya. Alhasil, dia jadi dikejar-dikejar bagai maling mangga Pak RT.

Setiap hari ada saja sesuatu yang dikirimkan untuknya lewat pos—terkadang secara langsung juga waktu sekolah (karena kebetulan sekolah mereka sama, hanya berbeda angkatan). Entah itu batu berharga, makanan kecil, hiasan-hiasan lucu sampai _voucher _gratis kamar hotel _deluxe _selama seminggu. Kouki sedikit takut karena memang 'si pengejar' ini selalu memandangnya lekat-lekat hingga iris kemerahannya melotot, udah gitu maksa pula. Tapi karena Kouki anak polos yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, ia terima saja segala hadiah darinya walau saat sampai di rumah ia harus rela dipelototi sekali lagi oleh Teppei.

_Lastly, charm point _utamanya adalah sifatnya yang polos bak bayi yang baru lahir, wajahnya yang _over-kawaii_, dan matanya yang bulat kecil seperti kacang kapri.

.

Begitulah profil dari anggota-anggota _family _pemilik warung martabak ini. Mereka, walau berbeda-beda sifat, selalu hidup dalam keharmonisan tanpa batas. Walau setiap hari selalu dihiasi dengan granat _KDRT _Teppei-Makoto, nantinya mereka akan damai kembali seakan _KDRT _mengenaskan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Pernah sekali Makoto mencium luka di kening suaminya yang ia berikan dengan penuh cinta. Ekhem.

Tiga bersaudara juga, tidak pernah bertengkar sama sekali. Paling hanya teriakan kesal Shun yang buku lawakan sejuta umatnya ditilep, atau Kouki yang menangis karena kue putri salju kesukaannya dihabiskan seseorang. Benar, saudara-saudara. Pelakunya adalah Tetsuya. Namun bagaimanapun, Tetsuya selalu memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

Tapi sekali lagi, mereka adalah keluarga yang selalu bahagia. Syukurlah, syukurlah!

.

.

.

**"Ei, Yoshi…"** panggil Miyaji pelan ke _roommate_nya yang tengah mengerjakan tugas memakai laptop. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Moriyama membalas.

**"Apaan lagi, Miya?"**

"Enggak, gue cuma mikir… Percuma nggak sih kita ngejar si Shun? _I mean…_ Bapaknya itu lho…" ucap Miyaji pelan. Entah ia sedang kesambet apa—mungkin sudah lelah dengan kejadian meteorit nyasar. Moriyama beralih memandang Miyaji dengan mata melotot.

**"JANGANBILANGLOUDAHGADEMENSAMASHUNYESSAINGANGUEBERKURANG!"** serunya secepat kilat sambil menangis bahagia. Kedua tangannya ia lambaikan dengan pose _we are the champion_. Kesal, Miyaji sontak menjitaknya.

**"Bukan begitu, pret! Gue masih suka, suka banget sama Shun. Tapi, gue nggak mau jomblo selamanya. Itu aja."**

Ia menghela napas—membuat poninya berkibar tertiup napas kuatnya. Maklumlah ia mencemaskan hal kayak begini, soalnya sewaktu SMA ia adalah anggota _band _yang populer, pacar tinggal pilih yang mana aja, fans banyak bagai barang obralan. Kalau sekarang? Ngobrol sama _doi _aja jarang. Miris, sumpah.

"Duh. Miya, Miya." Moriyama meletakkan laptopnya di atas ranjang kemudian beralih duduk di samping Miyaji. "Kalo lo bener-bener suka dia nggak mungkin lo mau nyerah. Justru kalo lo gak mau jomblo selamanya, deketin dong. Gitu 'kan? **Kayak gue nih, beli martabak setiap hari.**"

"Lo mah emang rada-rada, Yos." Miyaji mendengus, kemudian melanjutkan. "Yah, tapi gue akui, gue nggak bisa modus sampai sejauh lo. Perjuangan lo emang keren banget, bro. **Walaupun harus gumoh overdosis martabak, lo masih ngelakuin itu sebagai bukti cinta.**"

Mendecakkan lidahnya, tangan kanan Moriyama mulai mendaki ke puncak kepala Miyaji yang kini bete abis, mungkin bisa menenangkannya. "Lo nggak bisa nyerah begitu aja, Miya. Gue itu kalo berdasarkan penampilan nggak semenawan lo yang mantan vokalis _band _sekolah, Mi. Lo itu cakep, bisa nyanyi, pinter, _straightforward_ pula. Apa sih yang kurang? Tinggal deketin si _doi _aja, kecil. Untungnya gue udah keburu jatuh cintrong sama Shun, kalo nggak bisa-bisa sekarang gue udah ngejar lo."

**"Ap—"**

Aneh, mendadak lelaki bersurai kekuningan itu merasakan pipinya menghangat. Dengan segera ia menyingkirkan tangan Moriyama dari kepalanya kemudian membuang muka.

"Hu-Huh. Padahal sendirinya demen sama Shun, bisa-bisanya lo bilang gitu ke gue. Kebiasaan ngegombal sih lo."

Moriyama menaikkan bahunya. "Yah… Gitu, deh."

"Yaudah nih, lo bilang kan suruh deketin. Nah, gimana caranya gue bisa ngobrol sama Shun? Masa gue harus ikutan beli martabak? Yang bener aja."

"Hmm…" Moriyama melipat tangannya di dada, kemudian berpikir keras. Apa, ya? Apa, ya? Yang bisa membuat mereka mengobrol dengan Shun? Hmmm…

…

…

**Aha!**

"Nah, ini! Gue inget, Shun 'kan punya _handphone_! Kenapa nggak minta nomernya aja?!" usul Moriyama semangat—namun Miyaji menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak bisa. Lo mau disambit pakde? Kalo mau kita minta ke orang lain aja, Satsuki misalnya. Seinget gue dia sering telponan sama Shun kalo lagi iseng."

"Ah, iya! Duh, pinter banget sih lo, Miya! Seneng banget gue ditakdirkan jadi _roommate _lo!" Moriyama menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Miyaji ke atas ke bawah dengan semangat seakan baru mendapat rezeki durian runtuh. Miyaji mendecak sebal.

"Iya iya, gue tahu gue pinter sampai bisa masuk universitas kuning. Dah, mintain ke Satsuki sana! Lo punya 'kan, nomer _handphone_nya?"

"Oke masbro! Nah, sekarang lo tiduran di kasur, Miya."

…

**"…Hah?"**

"Udah pokoknya tiduran aja! Percaya deh apa kata gue!"

"…Iya? Emang lo mau ngapain?"

…

_Satu kancing…_

_Dua kancing…_

…

**"WAITWAITWAITWAIT DEMI KAMBING KAKI TIGA, MORIYAMA YOSHITAKA LO NGAPAIN JANGAN BILANG LO MAU NELANJANGIN GUE JANGAN BILANG KALO—"**

"Ssst, diam. Ini demi nomernya Shun."

Tidak bisa membalas, Miyaji hanya terlentang pasrah di atas ranjang dengan wajah seakan ingin menjitak temannya yang sialan itu. "…Ck, ya udahlah. TERUS LO NGAPAIN ITU MEGANG KAMERA JANGAN BILANG LO MAU MOTRET GUE DENGAN BAJU SETENGAH KEBUKA GINI—"

"Sssst, diam. Udah, pasang wajah yang sedikit _wah._"

"Awas aja kalo lo jadiin asupan pribadi, gue nggak sudi—" desis Miyaji, dibalas dengan Moriyama yang mengangguk pelan.

"Nggak bakal. Ayo, satu detik aja!"

**_JPRET_**

…

…

_DRRRRT DRRRRT_

"Ah, itu pasti balasan dari Satsuki! Nih Miya, ide gue bagus 'kan?" ucap Moriyama sambil mengacungkan jempol, sementara Miyaji masih sibuk mengancingkan kembali bajunya yang setengah terbuka.

"Terserah. Nah, apa balasannya?"

_PIP_

**'_KYAAAAAAAA KAK MORI MAKASIH ASUPANNYAAAAAAAA ADUH KAK MIYA UNYU BANGET DISINI EMANG KAKAK-KAKAK LAGI NGAPAIN AJAK-AJAK SATSUKI DOOOOONG! OH IYA INI NOMORNYA SHUN UDAH SATSUKI KIRIM LEWAT WHATSAPP YAAAA!'_**

"…"

"Gimana, Miya? Berhasil, 'kan? Nih, nomornya Shun."

**"Mati aja sana, Yos."**

.

Begitulah, kedua jomblo ababil ini berhasil mendapatkan nomor sang nawang wulan. Masalahnya, sekarang mereka malah bingung mau mengajak ngobrol apa. Mau nelpon takut ketahuan pakde. Tapi kalo sms… Rasanya kurang gimana gitu. Pengennya dengar suara Shun langsung dari orangnya.

Mendadak Moriyama menemukan ide brilian.

"Oh iya! 'Kan kita belum beli martabak malam ini, gimana kalau kita minta _delivery _sama Shun aja? Gimana, Mi?" usul Moriyama sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi. Miyaji _sweatdrop_. _Ya kali, wong warungnya di sebelah kok minta delivery_.

"…Yos. Lo abis mabok apa gimana, sih?"

"Masih sadar kok, Mi. Emang sih tadi gue abis ditraktir mie Aceh sama Kobori, tapi serius gue nggak mabok kok."

"Ya udah kalo gitu terserah aja deh gue nggak mau tahu."

Mendengar itu, Moriyama tersenyum _pepsodin. _"Oke, kalo gitu gue sms sekarang, ya! Hmm… Shun, ini Moriyama. Aku pesen martabak coklat kejunya satu, ya. Bisa tolong diantar ke rumah, aku sama Miyaji lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas. Makasih. Oke, **_send_!**"

"Dasar stress…"

…

…

**15 menit kemudian…**

…

_Tok tok tok_

Miyaji yang mendengar suara ketukan yang cukup keras di pintu mencolek Moriyama yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik. "Yoshi, eh, Yoshi! Itu Shun bukan? Dari tadi ada yang ngetok-ngetok pintu."

"Hah? Beneran?"

"Iya, coba deh lo bukain pintu, siapa tahu dia nganter martabak."

"Sip, sebentaaaar!"

**_Tap tap tap_**

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Moriyama membuka pintu dengan keras kemudian main labrak. Dengan wajah super bahagia, tentunya.

"Shuuuun! Makasih ya sudah dianter martabaknya, baik banget deh Shun mau ngante—"

**"MANA YANG PESEN MARTABAK VIA DELIVERY HAH MANA."**

…

_Eh?_

Bukannya Shun yang berdiri manis dengan martabak di tangannya, pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya malah seorang bapak-bapak sangar membawa penggorengan.

"Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pakde! Bukan pak ini bukannya gimana-gimana—"

"Oh, jadi kamu yang pesen martabak _delivery _via putraku tersayang, hmmm? **MORIYAMA YOSHITAKA**?"

"…Mampus lo, Yos." bisik Miyaji setengah tertawa.

_OH MY GOD. Wasallam._

.

Begitulah, malam ini pun kedua jomblo ababil ini belum berhasil juga menggaet hati bebeb tersayang. Bukannya bisa mengobrol, mereka malah mendapat ciuman mesra dari penggorengan Pakde Kiyoshi. Habislah, pasti mereka berdua akan masuk dalam _blacklist _orang-orang yang harus dijauhkan dari Shun. Sayang sekali, saudara-saudara.

Namun tidak! Moriyama dan Miyaji percaya, kalau perjalanan mereka meraih hati Shun yang setinggi bintang di langit masih sangat panjang! Bahkan Pakde Kiyoshi tidak bisa menghalangi usaha mereka mendapatkan sang nawang wulan.

Kira-kira bagaimana… Perjuangan mereka selanjutnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hai semua kiyoha kembali :3/ berkat kalian yang bilang dilanjutin aja, terharu :') Syukur deh, soalnya kiyoha baru nyoba bikin humor yang beneran humor, takutnya malah fail jadi ya :')**

**Tapi seneeeeng deh dinotis, hehehe. Walaupun saya mah apa atuh bisanya bikin ginian. Maap kalo garing :') dan oh iya, chap ini buat ngenalin keluarganya shun dulu aja ya, biar nggak bingung nantinya (?) **  
**idenya kebanyakan ngambil dari kehidupan sehari-hari dan BUAT KALIAN YG BILANG INI PENGALAMAN SAYA, ENGGAK KOK SAYA AJA MASIH ES EM A MASIH TINGGAL SAMA EMAK *kitakore* /mananya**

**latarnya juga depok, soalnya domisili kiyoha depok dan kiyoha buta arah huhuhu :') kawasannya juga berdasarkan komplek saya HAYO TEBAK DIMANA /eh/ oh iya, special thanks buat dedek yang bantuin nulis :)**

**.**

**balasan ripiu :3**

.

**Sachertorteei**, nggak, bukan pengalaman author kok :''D MoriMiyanya ya? xD Kalau begitu dilanjut, deh. Ah, buat yang ditebelin sih buat sy itu bagian penting(?) ah tidak tahulah saya juga masih katrok soal ginian :') Sip ini lanjutannya

**Kapten Pelangi,** nggak, kiyoha masih tinggal sama emak D: Iyaaaa, bener banget orang tuanya kok tahu xD bayangan kiyoha sih reo pasti begitu xD Mori mah emang perhatian, cihui. Ah, kiyoha juga hayamiya shipper, kok. Tp juga suka harem!Miya. mungkin bakal muncul hayama, hoho. 'kay, ini lanjutannya :3

**evolvirea**, oh ada dong, martabak manisnya xD makasiiiih, habisnya sedih liat chara minor kurang dinotis, jd nyoba gini. Iya beneeer, ortunya Shun itu KiyoHana xD bapaknya junpei? Hmm... Siapa ya? Oh iya, Imayoshi nanti munculnya di bagian tetangga, tunggu aja ya xD okee, ini lanjutannya :3

**codetreasure**, ff izu dikit sih ya www jangan gigiiit, nanti papappei marah xD yah, morimiyanya kerasa kah? xD okee, ini lanjutannya :3

**Furi Shirogane**, Ah, gak ganggu kok :3 dilema, ya? tenang, baik morimiya atau morizuki/miyazuki pasti ada, kok xD okeee, ini lanjutannya :3 dan benar, ibu kosnya itu Takao xD

**Schnee Neige**, ah, makasih :) tenang, kiyoha juga hayamiya shipper kok www dan iya, mamanya itu hanamiya xD ini lanjutannya, semoga ga bikin diabet xD

**AzuraLunatique**, ah makasih ya :) Morimiya juga masih berlanjut kok, disamping harem Shun xD pemerannya absurd, ya? :3 dan oke, ini kelanjutannya :3

**hibiya's phone,** makasih :) oke, ini dilanjutkan :3

**guest,** souka? Makasih :) ini lanjutannya, smoga ga kelamaan nunggu xD

**Network Error,** *kasihminum* /eh

**ShaRea**, oke, dilanjutkan nih hihi, ah, kalo Sei mah harus peran yang lebih kece, dong xD

**DUIJANK,** tenang, ini lanjutannya datang xD shun memang polos-polos gitu kok :3 dan ini selanjutnya xD

**lenacchi**, ah, syukurlah humornya nggak fail :D ngidam martabak, ya? sama xD Okeee, ini lanjutannya! :3

.

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


	3. The Weekenders

**Judul: Si Manis Warung Martabak (?)**

**Pair: Moriyama/Izuki feat Izuki—ehm—Shun centric, maybe nyelip MoriMiya dan pair lainnya**

**Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda manis itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.]**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Kiyoha cuma pinjem karakternya buat fangirling, wakaka /dilemparmesis/**

**Warning: mabok, Indonesia!AU, koskosan!AU, umur para chara random, profesinya apalagi. Hati-hati pusing, siapkan martabak sebagai rudal ketika anda marah pada fic ini. OOC karena diperlukan and maybe typo(s), perladuran pairing, humor tidak bermutu SNI dan krenyes bak kerupuk. Semoga anda tidak bingung membacanya.**

**.**

_**Siap? Story begins!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fajar menyingsing, matahari menampakkan wajahnya diiringi lantunan lagu rohani yang dinyanyikan DJ burung perkutut _feat _burung gereja di masjid _Nurul Ilmi _sebelah. Semua warga di komplek _Tectona-Grande_ bangun dari tidur damai mereka, meninggalkan kasur mereka yang hangat dan nyaman kemudian mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Tapi tidak bagi dua jomblo kesayangan kita, Moriyama dan Miyaji. Mereka masih saja tidur blusukan di atas ranjang Miyaji seperti kucing kawin. Tapi sekali-kali tidak, jangan mangap apalagi _drooling _dahulu saudara-saudara, karena sesungguhnya mereka tidak kawin beneran, kok. Mereka hanya pegal-pegal pinggang disebabkan aktivitas kemarin malam. Dimohon jangan tanya aktivitas macam apa—benar-benar memalukan sampai Miyaji ingin menceburkan diri ke penangkaran udang windu terdekat sekarang juga.

_KRIIIIIIIIIING_

**_KRIIIIIIIIIING_**

**_KRIIIIIIIIIING_**

**_BANGUN WOI! (?)_**

"Ck, itu weker sialan lupa gue matiin…" Dengan melenggang patah-patah coretpoco-pococoret Miyaji menyusup dari bawah badan Moriyama untuk mematikan weker. Jam setengah tujuh. Bodohnya, ia lupa untuk mematikan weker tadi malam. Karena hari ini Minggu, jadi mereka libur kuliah, begitu juga dengan jenjang di bawah mereka. Paling yang dateng ke kampus cuma anak-anak yang niat _jogging _atau ngemodusin satpam berkumis ganteng yang kerjaannya jagain parkiran sepeda_. _

Oke kembali ke weker, mungkin ia lupa mematikannya karena sudah terlalu lelah, mungkin… Atau mungkin sudah terlalu pegal-pegal untuk sekedar menekan tombol _off_. Sambil berjalan ala _zombie _di _video game _para tanaman hias versus _zombie _ Miyaji membuka tirai jendela kamar.

_SRAAAK_

"Wakh—terang banget… Cius ini jam setengah tujuh?" Iris sewarna _caramel_nya mengerjap-ngerjap kesilauan terkena matahari pagi. Sama-sama merasa silau, Moriyama akhirnya bangun dan terduduk di ranjang Miyaji yang berantakan.

**"…Udah siang ya?"**

**"Nggak, udah malem. Cepet bangun!"** Miyaji menarik selimutnya kasar hingga Moriyama terpental menabrak meja. Untung saja dia tidak kenapa-kenapa—mungkin pegalnya bertambah, ya.

"Mi, lo bisa nggak sih woles dikit… Ini pinggang masih patah sembilan, tahu."

"Lo kira gue nggak pegel! Lagian ngapain juga lo tidur di kasur gue! 'Kan lo punya kasur sendiri, kenapa harus dempet-dempetan?!" protes Miyaji kepada Moriyama yang masih memijit pinggangnya yang pegal. Menghela napas, Moriyama akhirnya bangkit kemudian membuka laci meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Iye, sori, sori. Nih, pakai."

"_H-Hotcream_?"

"Iya, katanya lo pegel-pegel? Tenang, bukan bahan berbahaya atau gimana kok. Dijamin pegel lo hilang dikit. Duduk diam sini."

"Sumpeh dah yos, awas aja kalo itu krim mudah terbakar ato gimana, nanti gue—eh, **woi!**"

**_BRUK_**

Dengan sigap Moriyama menarik tangan _roommate_nya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di ranjang. Miyaji meringis, pegalnya bertambah ngilu karena menabrak pinggiran ranjang. Demi badak kaki tiga—lagian mau ngapain, sih? Ranjang Miyaji yang berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan tatkala Moriyama ikut mendudukkan diri di atasnya.

Namun belum sempat Miyaji memprotes, jari-jari tangan kiri Moriyama perlahan menyusup ke bawah _t-shirt_nya, menyentuh lembut kulit _cream_nya dan—

**"ASDFGHJKL DEMI STILETTO NAWANG WULAN, LO MAU NGAPAIN, MORIAYAM?! JANGAN SEENAKNYA PEGANG-PEGANG BADAN SUCI GUE, GUE GAK SU—"**

"Ssst. Bagian mana yang pegel, hm? Punggung? Pinggang? Atau pinggul?"

_Sentuh. Sentuh. Sentuh._

"Maksud lo—hyaa, dingin! Apaan lengket-lengket begini?!" Mendadak Miyaji merasakan sensasi yang aneh menyentuh punggungnya. Dingin… Tapi lama kelamaan hangat, lengket, geli—

"Katanya pegel, biar gue pijitin. Toh semalem salah gue 'kan. Udah, sini. Kalau sakit, bilang segera, biar gue pelan-pelan." Moriyama, dengan penuh rasa (tak) bertanggung jawab mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun—ehm, memijit badan Miyaji yang sama-sama pegal. Ditengah rasa malu, kesal, sakit dan nikmat yang bersatu padu bagai Nusantara Indonesia Raya, Miyaji memeluk lututnya dalam diam.

"Ngh…Yoshi—"

.

Yak, hari Minggu pagi yang cerah ini diawali dengan dua makhluk yang pegal-pegal saling memijiti badan satu sama lain dengan efek suara _anu _yang dapat membuat makhluk-makhluk bejat salah paham. Sementara di luar kamar, seorang gadis cilik bersurai merah muda berusaha menyumpal hidungnya yang bersimbah darah. Mohon sumbangan tisunya, saudara-saudara. Satu lembar tisu yang anda sumbangkan dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seorang _fujoshi_.

Tidak dapat menahan segala _akh ngh mmh auh sakit yoshiii _yang nemplok cantik di pendengarannya yang setajam silet, gadis yang kemudian diketahui bernama Satsuki itu mendobrak pintu kamar duo MoriMiya, membuat kedua penghuninya terlonjak kaget.

**"KAK MORIYAMA YANG GENTLE DONG KASIHAN KAK MIYAJINYA KESAKITAN!"**

"HAH?" Miyaji melotot.

"Satsuki! Bukan, ini bukan seperti yang kamu pi—"

**"LAH TERUS KAKAK-KAKAK NGAPAIN?! TADI KAK MORI BILANG KAKAK-KAKAK PEGEL KARENA AKTIVITAS SEMALAM, 'KAN?! HAYO NGAKU!"** Masih belum bisa woles, Satsuki main hajar saja. Salah Miyaji dan Moriyama juga sih, yang membuat 'keributan' menggema di kos mereka tadi malam. Jelas saja Satsuki jadi kepo.

**"MIDORIMA SATSUKI KAMU MIKIR APA BARUSAN JELASIN."**

Melihat kedua penghuni kos-pemilik kos yang sudah terserap aura _drama queen_, Moriyama menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lelah hidup katanya. Setelah menenangkan _roommate_nya yang mengamuk dan menyogok Satsuki dengan kumpulan foto _wajah tidur Miya-rin_, ia menjelaskan sejelas mungkin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Sudah, ia tidak mau Satsuki salah paham lebih jauh. Apalagi kalau sampai nyebar ke tetangga kamar sebelah kosnya yang _sista sista _tukang gosip itu. Hiiiy.

.

.

"O-Ooh, jadi tentang kejar-kejaran sama Pakde Kiyoshi semalam ya, kak. Pantas kamar kakak-kakak jadi kayak kapal pecah. Ehehe, Satsuki salah paham nih kak." ujar Satsuki sambil memasang wajah _tehepero _tak berdosa. Miyaji _sweatdrop _kuadrat.

"Iya, Satsuki. Harusnya sih Yoshi aja yang dicium penggorengan pakde semalem gegara modusin si Shun, tapi aku juga ikut kena. Aku dikejar-kejar, terus nabrak kasur, makanya pegal-pegal."

"Hee, cacian deh kak Miya. Lain kali pegelnya gara-gara kak Mori aja ya, kak."

"…Jangan, Satsuki. Jangan. Emang mau ngapain."

"Didorong sampe nabrak kasur, terus… **_IYKWIM _**lah kak Miya." Satsuki nyengir kambing. Miyaji kontan merinding disko.

"…Satsuki, kamu mau kulempar ke laut Selatan biar jadi budaknya _Nyi Roro Kidul_?"

.

**Midorima Satsuki**, 14 tahun, kelas 3 SMP, memang pribadi yang unik (?) seperti ini. Doyan segala apapun yang berbumbu BL kualitas bintang lima. Apapun, kapanpun, di manapun, selalu ia habiskan dengan memburu asupan bergizi tinggi. Lebih sehat katanya. Disiplin dalam menaati pola hidup empat sehat lima sempurna, yaitu _fanservice, Real-life BL, Drama CD, Doujin, _ditambah MoriMiya. Ya, siklus yang sama setiap harinya bagai peredaran martabak pakde.

Akh, sepertinya kita belum menyerap data-data tentang Satsuki, ya? Kalau begitu mari, kita balik lembar biodata ke halaman selanjutnya, ekhem.

**Midorima Satsuki**, putri semata wayang dari pasangan bahagia coretMbahcoret Midorima Shintarou dengan Midorima Kazunari yang terlahir selamat ke ranjang rumah sakit bersalin empat belas tahun yang lalu. Gadis berparas manis dengan surai _pink_ (konon warna ini berbeda dengan yang diharapkan sang papa yaitu hijau _ombre_ oranye, mohon jangan dibahas lagi, atau badai kodok ngorek akan melanda Depok dan sekitarnya) hasil persilangan antara soda gembira rasa _strawberry_ dan susu _vanilla_. Satsuki adalah teman sekelas Tetsuya—karena itu ia sangatlah akrab dengan Tetsuya maupun Kouki, sampai-sampai Tetsuya tidak keberatan diintip Satsuki saat tengah luluran.

Gadis yang kerap disapa _teteh Satsu_ walaupun oleh orang yang lebih tua darinya ini sangatlah _fashionista_, sebagai buktinya ia mengelola butik _fashion_ remaja bersama teteh Riko di sebelah agen beras Ootsubo. Omzet hasil penjualan yang didapatkan juga tidak main-main, saudara. Kira-kira bisa sampai—oke cukup kita mulai melenceng. Hobi Satsuki yang paling utama adalah BL, kemudian BL, kemudian BL, kemudian _fangirling _Arjuna _feat Pandava Brothers _saat kelas seni budaya, kemudian mendekorasi _rickshaw _bertenaga nuklir milik om Mido tercinta, kemudian mengoleksi _stiletto _merek Cibaduyut dengan berbagai macam warna yang eksentrik—loreng macan _pink_ misalnya. Sungguh sangat berkelas dan menawan.

Tidak banyak yang dapat dikatakan mengenai gadis manis ini, tapi ada salah satunya nyaeta ia rutin mendobrak maupun membuka secara ayu kamar kos nomor 058 menggunakan _master key_ milik papanya tercinta. Maklum, _namanya juga anak pemilik kos, nggak apa-apa dong,_ begitulah pendapat pribadinya yang hanya memikirkan profit diri sendiri saja. Namun sesungguhnya Satsuki adalah gadis yang baik, dia selalu membantu sekitarnya saat keruntuhan dinding masalah—contohnya ia langsung membelikan krim pegal linu maupun _urut pijat gosok_ bermacam-macam merek dunia saat Miyaji mengeluhkan pinggangnya yang pegal (dalam kasus ini, karena penyebabnya Moriyama jadi Satsuki senang hati menyumbangkan krim untuk Miyaji). Sungguh gadis berbudi mulia.

.

**"Satsu~? Ada apa ribut-ribut begitu? Tadi suaranya sampai terdengar ke kamar papa lho~ "**

Sebuah suara dengan oktaf yang tidak tinggi maupun rendah disusul dengan bunyi pijakan sandal _swallow _yang menggesek lantai membuat Miyaji, Moriyama dan Satsuki menoleh ke arah datangnya. Ah, ternyata, ternyata.

Ibu kos mereka merangkap ibu kandung Satsuki—Midorima Kazunari, tersenyum ceria ke arah mereka sambil menyodorkan seplastik penuh kue sus dan risoles dari warung pakcik Mitobe yang wanginya begitu menggoda, begitu harum semerbak bak parfum termahal dunia.

"Nih ada kue, bagi-bagi kak Moriyama dan kak Miyaji."

Miyaji dan Moriyama sontak menundukkan kepala mereka sopan. Betapa beruntungnya, sedang lapar diberi rezeki nomplok. "Waduh, tante jadi repo—"

"Aduh, mamaaaa! Kenapa mama masih jalan-jalan di luar begini! 'Kan mama harus bawa-bawa dedek, nanti mama kecapekan terus tumbang lagi, lho! _Rickshaw _papa kan lagi di bengkel, nanti siapa yang ngangkut mama? Satsuki nggak mau gendong ya, berat!" Satsuki kewalahan sendiri, panik sendiri. Sementara sang ibu hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran kemudian menghela napas. _Ini anak gue kenapa gini pasti keturunan bapake._

"Satsu~ kamu itu _lebay_ banget sih, sama aja kayak papamu. Wong mama nggak apa-apa, 'kan dedek juga mau jalan-jalan, ya nggak dek!" ucap sang ibu dengan ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah membesar. Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya seperti balon terisi helium. Moriyama plus Miyaji melongo.

Ya, ada alasan mengapa Satsuki sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya yang berbelah tengah _fabulous _ini. Sejak SMA Kazunari dikenal memiliki fisik yang tidak begitu kuat—gampang tumbang seperti pohon toge tersambar petir, walau tiap hari ia berprofesi sebagai penarik _rickshaw _kesayangan Midorima (setelah itu Midorima meng_upgrade_ _rickshaw_nya agar bertenaga nuklir saja). Habis latihan basket, pingsan. Habis dapat nilai merah, pingsan. Habis dicium Shintarou pingsan juga. Konon inilah yang membuat Shintarou yang saat itu bercita-cita menjadi dokter ingin menikahinya, uhuk. Masa-masa pacaran dulu juga ia lewati dengan berpingsan-pingsan ria. Shintarou sih tidak keberatan—karena ia ingin jadi dokter, anggap saja latihan praktek pakai objek makhluk hidup beneran. _Menguntungkan._

Karena itulah, Satsuki tidak ingin ibu—mamanya tercinta berjalan-jalan ke luar, takut pingsan terus ngerepotin orang lewat katanya. Kan kasihan orang lewatnya. Kemarin malam saja dia pingsan karena kecapekan mengaduk tongseng, sampai harus memanggil bantuan medis tante Makoto dari warung sebelah.

...

...

Saat keempat insan penghuni kos tersebut masih sibuk berdebat kusir, seorang bapak-bapak hijau beraroma parfum cap kapak mendatangi mereka dengan (lagi-lagi) kue sus yang harum semerbak dan gayung berwarna _pink_ stabilo di tangan. Jangan tanya kenapa—bukan, bukan _lucky item, _dia cuma habis nyiram pohon toge kesayangan Kazunari, kok. Lebih sayang hoki diri sendiri apa sayang istri? Muehehe.

"Kazu, kenapa kamu ada di sini. Hayo kalo nggak istirahat nanti aku hukum-nodayo."

Kazunari menoleh ke arah suami (ciee)nya dengan _smirk _selembut _dawny. _"Ah, mas Shin. Cuma nyamperin Satsu, kok."

"Udah, sini aja nodayo jangan kemana-mana. Satsuki, kau belum sarapan, 'kan?" Si om hijau menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala _raven _istrinya kemudian menyerahkan sekantong kue sus (yang sama-sama dibeli dari warung pakcik Mitobe) ke putrinya. Satsuki mengerling ke sang papa yang sibuk mengevakuasi sang mama dari lapangan.

"Ah, iya pa. Satsuki baru dikasih kue sus sama mama."

…

"Kamu udah makan kue sus?"

"Iya dibeliin mama. Terus papa kasih lagi. Gapapa sih pa soalnya kue sus buatan Bi Koga wuenak tenan sih, apalagi yang rasa coklat belgia." Satsuki mengacungkan jempol meniru Bondan coretPrakosocoret W yang tiap hari nongol di acara wisata kuliner televisi lokal.

…

"Ya sudah, sana makan makanan berat. Nih, bawa aja dompet papa-nodayo. Sana, makan di pasar kaget aja. Terserah mau makan apa asal jangan banyak-banyak _micin_nya." Om hijau itu mendengus kemudian mengambil dompet yang ternyata ia letakkan dalam gayung _pink _stabilonya dengan anggun—kemudian melemparnya ke sang putri tersayang ala _pitcher _kelas dunia. Namun jangan kaget saudara-saudara, Satsuki sudah terlatih untuk menangkap dompet tersebut karena diberi latihan _ignite pass _rumah-ke-rumah tiap kali Tetsuya meminjam lulur Bali darinya. Namun sayang, akurasi tembakan Tetsuya masih ngaco pisan hingga Satsuki harus menghadapi kaca kamarnya pecah setiap Tetsuya luluran.

"Sip deh pa! Palingan Satsuki cuma nambah es doger, hehehe." Kembali Satsuki nyengir.

"Iya, iya. Yaudah sana pergi, nodayo. Papa mau ngomong sama mama dulu, nodayo." Om Mido cari-cari alasan supaya putri semata wayangnya dan kedua jomblo ababil penyewa koskosannya pergi.

"Oh oke paa," Mengerti _kode_ yang sang papa berikan padanya, jemari Satsuki membentuk tulisan _OK. _Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan coret_stiletto_coret _swallow shocking pink_ dengan tujuan tangga, ia balik kanan kemudian nyengir kuda pada papanya.

**"Pa, jangan apa-apain mama lho pa~ Inget, ada dedek yang bakalan tau apa yang papa lakuin."**

**"WHATTHE—UDAH SANA PERGI SEBELUM PAPA BERUBAH PIKIRAN-NODAYO!"**

"Tehehehe~"

—sementara duo jomblo ababil hanya bisa pasrah diseret-seret Satsuki.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Huuu~ Hati-hati Junpei, _Mommy_ menyayangimu~" Sebuah seruan ceria binti cempreng yang melengking tinggi membuat seorang pemuda berkacamata _sweatdrop_ pangkat tiga di tempat. Tidak salah lagi saudara-saudara, beliau adalah Tante Reo, pemilik _beauty salon _ter_fabulous_ se-_Tectona Grande_. Bulu mata keriting Syahrono-nya mengedip-ngedip cantik hingga membuat kuntilanak lewat merinding seketika.

"Apaan sih mam, orang Junpei cuma beli bubur doang." Pemuda bernama Junpei yang diketahui sebagai putra Reo itu mengernyit—disusul dengan anggukan cepat anak manis di gandengannya.

"Tapi tetap saja _mommy_ 'kan khawatir sama kamu~ Oh ya, Shun juga jangan ditinggalin di tukang bubur yaaa, jangan sampe diambil orang juga. Shunnya digandeng terus biar nggak hilang. Nanti _mommy_ tinggal nama, nanti siapa yang ngurus salon _beauty _keluarga kita? Hehehehe"

"Iya mam, Junpei tahu. Mam nggak perlu bilang tiap minggu."

"Tante tenang aja, 'kan aku sudah biasa makan bubur sama Junpei. Ya nggak, Junpei?" Si Manis—ehem, Shun tersenyum sehangat mentari—sampai tante Reo dan kucing lewat meleleh seketika bak lilin jatuh ke panasnya Jahanam. Sementara Junpei hanya bisa salah tingkah—menggaruk dagu bersihnya yang (tidak) gatal.

"I-iya, benar… Kita 'kan udah biasa makan bareng."

**"AWWWW KALIAN LUCU BANGET~ JUNPEI MOMMY BANGGA SAMA KAMU NAK~"**

"…"

.

Ya, dialah teman masa kecil Shun. Ya, namanya **Nebuya Junpei**. 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Lelaki yang sangatlah lelaki, konon dialah tangan kanan Pakde Kiyoshi untuk melindungi _princess _Shun tersayang. Intinya, dialah pria sejati yang paling terpercaya, takkan menyakiti Kiyoshi Shun walau seujung jari. _Anjas._

Junpei sudah mengenal Shun sejak pertama kali membuka mata di kasur rumah sakit—kebetulan mamanya Shun dan _mommy_nya bersahabat erat bagai kuda lumping sedjak SMA. Karena sejak lahir ia sudah diberi wangsit oleh corettigapericoret Pakde Kiyoshi agar Junpei tumbuh sebagai kesatria tangguh yang tanpa pandang bulu melempar rudal (baca: martabak) ke siapapun yang mengganggu Shun, ia memegang teguh pendiriannya untuk menjadi _bodyguard _pribadi. Lindungi Shun dari siapapun—muda tua cewek cowok manusia bukan manusia.

Hobinya selain menjadi tameng manusia adalah mengoleksi berbi _made in china _ber_armor Sengoku_ untuk dijadikan kelinci eksperimen mencukur rambut atas titah sang _mommy_ tersayang. Papanya adalah seorang juragan sayur terbesar di _Tectona Grande_, bapak-bapak ramah nian layaknya pedagang sayur dan sangatlah tegap berotot bagai _Hulk_. Sayangnya dia tidak hijau, dia hanya sedikit _nigga_—oke bagian itu tidak perlu dibahas. Namun ironisnya Junpei tidak suka sayur-sayuran terutama wortel. Dia hanya pernah sekali menelan wortel, itu juga karena Shun yang menyuapinya bekal sayur sop kembang tahu buatan sendiri sewaktu karyawisata SMP.

Ehem, kesimpulannya ia adalah remaja lelaki yang baik, setia, serta pandai mencukur rambut. Junpei benar-benar sahabat sekaligus pelindung sejati—selain itu tidak ada bosan-bosannya lelaki berkacamata itu menggandeng tangan mungil Shun untuk sarapan bubur ayam _Doa Enyak_ tiap hari minggu pagi. Simpel, but so ngena di _kokoro_. _Prikitiew._

.

.

"Aww, hari ini juga kak Junpei sama kak Shun gandengan tangan ke pasar kaget~ Romantisnyaaa, so preciouus~" Seperti biasa, Satsuki kembali _drooling _melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya (yang sudah sangatlah biasa). Moriyama berusaha memasang _pokerface_, sementara Miyaji ngambek. Ya namanya juga cembokur, penyakit setia para jomblo yang dapat kambuh sewaktu-waktu.

**"Sumpah kalo gue jadi Junpei udah gue lahap itu Shun."** celetuk Moriyama yang emosi secara ngawur. Miyaji sontak mencubit pipi _roommate_nya yang otaknya mulai berkarat karena cemburu. Buset dah, Moriyama kalau cemburu mulutnya nggak bisa direm.

"Hus, gaboleh gitu Yos. Mau lu dicium penggorengan lagi, hah?"

"Tapi ya—Miya! Setiap hari mereka gitu, terus menurut kabar burung dari Kasuga, si Junpei udah kayak direstuin sama pakde! Gimana gue nggak sakit. Sakiiiit, Mi."

Sekali lagi Moriyama masuk zona nelangsa, ia meremas bajunya dengan pilu. Bukannya kasihan, Miyaji malah kepingin ngakak.

**"Lagian lo juga _keukeuh _sama Shun, kalo gitu gelar jomblo lu kapan _expired_nya. Kasian deh lo kalah sama truk. Truk aja gandengan, lo malah gandeng tangan sendiri. Mwahaha."**

Miyaji masih geli. Moriyama manyun. Satsuki pasang kuping baik-baik. Ingin membuat temannya yang mengejeknya itu kicep, mendadak Moriyama mendapat ilham. _Eureka_!

"Kalo gitu, Miya…"

Jemari-jemari hangat membalut tangan kanan Miyaji.

**"…Gue gandeng lo aja."**

...

...

_KAAATS_

"Ap—Yoshi! Sialan, lo ngapain—"

Miyaji meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kuat Moriyama yang kini tersenyum usil kepadanya. Percuma. Wajah Miyaji setara kepiting rebus. Moriyama malah semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga kedua dahi saling menempel—masih ingin menggodanya.

"Ssst, diem, jangan berontak. **Kalo berontak nanti gue cium sekarang juga.**"

"…Ukh—"

Moriyama tersenyum kemenangan melihat Miyaji membuang mukanya yang merona. Yes, dia berhasil membuat _roommate_nya diam. Memang strategi nakal seperti ini selalu bisa mengalahkan Miyaji. _We did it, we did it, we did it, oh yeah._

Sementara tepat di depan kedua jomblo, Satsuki melambaikan bendera putih.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Mau pesan apa, Shun? Bubur ayam kayak biasa?"

"Iya. Nggak usah pake _zaza. _Seledrinya yang banyak."

"Sip. Satenya?"

"Sate telur dua sama sate usus satu."

"_As you wish_. Dah, diem-diem di sini ya, jangan ke mana-mana. Kalo ada orang nawarin minum atau makan jangan terima, ya. Inget Junpei udah beliin kamu bubur."

"Iya aku tahu. Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil, Junpei."

Moriyama plus Miyaji memelototi Junpei dan Shun yang duduk manis di meja 2 baris di depan mereka. Seperti biasa Junpei yang memesankan bubur, sementara Shun menunggu dengan sabar di meja sambil memainkan _handphone_nya.

"Parah banget ih masa Shun ditinggalin sendirian." desis Moriyama. "Harusnya jangan, 'kan. Kalo dia diambil orang gimana."

"Kalo dibawa Shunnya nanti malah mejanya yang ditilep, kak. Ya ndak bisa gitu juga." balas Satsuki sembari sibuk mengaduk es doger yang entah sejak kapan ia beli. Miyaji mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya kalo gitu ya 'kan bisa dititipin sama abang Mori ini, dijamin Shun selamat sehat wal afiat." ujar Moriyama _pede _abis. Miyaji menepuk jidat, Satsuki _sweatdrop_. Yang bener aja deh, mas.

**"NGAREP."**

.

Sungguh tidak beruntung mereka—hari ini bubur ayam _Doa Enyak _lebih dipadati pelanggan dibanding hari-hari biasa, jadi mereka harus mengantri panjang. Miyaji dan Moriyama mulai gusar menunggu Satsuki (yang dengan senang hati) memesankan bubur untuk mereka.

Dan kegusaran itu bertambah ketika ekor mata kedua jomblo mendapati meja Shun yang mulai dipadati pemuda-pemuda kesepian—mereka berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian Si Manis Warung Martabak. Dasar, ini pasti karena _bodyguard _Shun—Junpei yang meninggalkan meja, karena itu mereka jadi berani dekat-dekat. Tapi baik Moriyama maupun Miyaji tidak bisa menghentikan mereka bak _hero, _karena ya, mereka berdua juga mengincar Shun, bisa-bisa mereka ikut kena rudal yang diluncurkan meriam Junpei. Serem ih.

"Gimana nih… Duh si Junpei ngilang sih, si pakde juga nggak di sini." Moriyama mulai gelisah melihat Shun dikelilingi jomblo(s) bagai meises dan semut rangrang. Miyaji juga sama—irisnya mulai melebar.

"Iya, yos. **EH ITU KAMPRET ADA YANG BERANI TOEL-TOEL SHUN.**"

**"SERIUS?! AJIGILE JUNPEI CEPET BALIIIIIIIIIK—"**

Begitulah, mereka berdua sangat panik hingga akhirnya…

.

**"SIAPA YANG BERANI GANGGU SHUN, HAH? SINI NGADEP GUE."**

.

…Junpei datang secara _manly_ dengan dua mangkok bubur panas di tangan.

Entah, mungkin karena sudah hapal perangai Junpei kalau sudah marah, pemuda-pemuda itu segera kabur tunggang langgang. Kalau sampai Junpei maju selangkah lagi, habislah mereka. Walau _power _Junpei tidak sebesar pakde, tapi tetap saja membuat bulu kuduk jigrak. Lebih baik ambil langkah seribu daripada pulang dengan pipi bonyok, 'kan.

"Shun, kalau nggak mau dideketin alien-alien _creepy _kayak tadi seharusnya nolak, dong! Tonjok aja sekalian biar mantep." Junpei mendengus sebal. Shun hanya bisa tersenyum polos mendengar sahabatnya mencak-mencak bagai emak-emak.

"Duh, Junpei. Mereka 'kan cuma mau ngobrol sama aku, memangnya salah ya?"

"SALAH BANGET, SHUN."

...

"Syukur deh, si Junpei udah balik…" Moriyama mengelus dadanya lega. _Kalo nggak bisa-bisa tenda bubur ayam ini jadi medan perang_.

"Iya, terus… Satsuki ke mana? Belum dateng-dateng juga."

"Oh iya bener… Satsuki ke mana? Masih ngantri? Yang bener aja, udah agak sepi, kok…"

**_Tak. _**Dua mangkok bubur tersaji hangat-hangat di atas meja. Sementara anak perempuan yang menyajikannya memasang _pose kawaii_.

"Satsuki nggak ke mana-mana kok, kak. Nih udah Satsuki pesenin bubur ayam." ucapnya manis sambil duduk di hadapan kedua jomblo yang kini memandang bubur dengan takjub.

"Tapi, Satsu… Kamu nggak makan? Kok cuma pesen dua mangkok?"

"Eh? Satsuki makan lah, kak! Satsuki 'kan laper juga!"

"Lah, tapi?"

Miyaji mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak saat melihat Satsuki kembali nyengir ala kambing mabok air putih. Ia memandang mangkok bubur—oh, ternyata ada mangkok ukuran biasa dan ukuran jumbo. Eh tunggu, demi kumis Hitler, jangan bilang yang jumbo—

**"Yang mangkok gede ini isinya dua porsi bubur buat kakak-kakak."** ujar Satsuki tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Miyaji melotot. Moriyama melongo—awas laler ijo masuk.

**"Jangan bilang—sendoknya juga cuma satu?!"**

Mendengar ucapan Miyaji, Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya kemudian kembali tersenyum polos bak bayi baru lahir, barulah ia kembali membuka suara…

**"Kak Mori sama kak Miya, suap-suapan aja, ya?"**

…_Mampus._

Pantas saja Satsuki dengan senang hati rela mengantri untuk memesan bubur. Ternyata ada udang bersembunyi di balik batu.

Hari Minggu pagi ini pun, Moriyama dan Miyaji belum bisa meraih hati sang bebeb tersayang—Si Manis Warung Martabak, malah mereka semakin dicomblangkan saja oleh _fujoshi sejuta umat_, Satsuki. Lantas bagaimanakah jadinya perjuangan mereka, saudara-saudara? Jangan ke mana-mana, tetaplah bersama kami di _Si Manis Warung Martabak._

_Sampai jumpa lagi, saudara-saudara sekalian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Halo semua orang disini kiyoha :3/ *gigitrapot* maaf ya agak lama~ kiyoha berurusan sama rapot dulu soalnyaaa *gigitlagi***

**Chap ini intinya sih tentang hari minggu mereka yang alay aja. Ditambah ada reqnya Izumi Tetsuya yang minta om Mido dikenalin hohoho, maap kalo garing :') DAN AAAARGH nulis bagian yang ada Satsukinya itu seneng sekaleeeee, menyenangkan sekalii xD**

**Maapin sy yang ladur dari MoriZuki ke MoriMiya ya huhuhu soalnya bab Shun-centric baru mulai sekarang, bisa diliat dari bonus dibawah balasan ripiu *lirik* dan mungkin bakal banyak pair, soalnya arc (?) dedeknya Shun juga ada hohoho**

**ada yg bisa tebak siapa tukang buburnya? /EH**

**BTW ganbatte yang mau UN yaa~ kiyoha mendukuuung xD/**

**.**

**balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Schnee-Neige, **hayoh belajar buat UN gih xD demi nomornya Shun apasih yang nggak dilakuin mori xD ah, benarkah? :') okelah, kiyoha ganbaruuu xD/

diluar dugaan kah? x'D ini lanjutannya :3/

**AzuraLunatique **iya ya, disini banyak MoriMiyanya sih x'D keluarganya Shun memang begini yasudahlah(?) dan iya itu akafuri kok tauuu xD /heh/ ah, yg soal junpei dijelasin sedikit di chap ini kok~ ini lanjutannya :3/

**Guest **soukaaa xD iya, cocok sama merekanya sih (?) ini nextnya yaaa :3/

**DUIJANK **Yoshi ya? kiyoha jg paling suka yoshi disini xD/ sana minta asupannya ke satsuki xD yg diungkap di chap ini ibu kos sih, tp ada dikit mommynya junpei, kan :D eeeh? sama dong kita pair favnya xD/

**IzumiTetsuya **iya Kiyoshi kan bisa protektif jg xD ah ya, jangan kebalik ya, mamanya shun itu Hanamiya dan mommynya hyuuga yg lebay plus lekong itu baru Reo :3 hayoh dukung aja cintanya MiyaMoriiii xD /sesat/ btw disini ada rikuesnya ya :3/

**BlueBubbleBoom **OKE INI LANJUTANNYAAAAA /nyante/ MorIzu kayaknya akan lebih kuat(?) di chap-chap selanjutnya, baru aja perkenalannya selesai sih xD oke ini updetnya *w* btw gombalnya bagus tuh xD /plok

**macaroon waffle **sabar aja mah Mori, dia mah bakal ngapain aja asal ketemu bebeb :') MoriMiyanya ya xDD banyak yg suka yaa xDD Yup, kyknya Akashi bakal muncul di chap-chap depan. Ini updatenya :3/

**Keju Mozarella **hai ju /eh/ nggggaaaak itu bukan pengalaman aiii :''DD masih ladur disini, chap depan baru ga ladur /eh/ nanti yaa pas arc(?) dedek2nya Shun :3/

**Fujimoto Chiaki **sasuga ya keluarganya xD iyaaa, kan semua anak di keluarga kiyoshi famous /eh/ MoriMiya ya? banyak yg suka morimiya nih jadinya? xD iyaa Shun gaboleh pacaran~ dan soal taarufan itu...Mungkin /OI/ oke ini lanjutannyaaaa :3/

**jesper s **ah, begitukah? makasih :') oya, ini lanjutannya :3/

**ShilaFantasy **ah, hai disana xD/ iyaa, awalnya pasti kerasa MoriMiya dulu, tp pasti ada MoriZukinya kok :'D dan soal pairing pasti ada banyak kok, hehehe~ ini lanjutannya :3/

**KolorTerbangS **haih /nyengirkambing/ ah sy kan ga maksa cuma promosi xD /eh/ entahlah, sy memang tergila-gila dengan martabak :v yah, cerita ini memang aneh bin ajaib, kok. sudah seharusnya (?) bukaan, kiyoha bukan gula pasiiir :3/

**Apya Hanku **hee, ketawa ajaa biar semua senang (?) xD ah, banyak yg jadi suka MoriMiya ya xD/ oke, ini lanjutannya yaa :3/

**lalalala chan desu **mari tebar kembang(?) /APA/ iya dong, wong bapak sama emaknya fab juga wahaha xD itu tiga karung anaknya pakde /eh/ okee :3/

* * *

...

* * *

**BONUS**

"Haah, sumpah gue capek banget harus makan suap-suapan sama lo, udah gitu sambil ngeliat Shun nyuapin Junpei pake kerupuk." Moriyama menunduk lesu usai pergi ke pasar kaget. Miyaji juga tidak jauh beda—hanya saja lebih manyun.

"Ya mau gimana lagi Yos. Tiap hari mereka begitu, kayak lo nggak biasa aja."

"…Hiks."

Masih dengan langkah lemas bak _zombie _baru bangun tidur Moriyama dan Miyaji pulang ke alam asal mereka—koskosan. Namun belum sempat mereka menginjakkan sendal di istana mereka tercinta, telinga mereka lebih dulu menangkap suara asing yang mendekat dari belakang.

**"_Hime hime, himee suki suki daisuki himee, himeee."_**

Seseorang mengayuh pedal sepeda tua sambil menyanyi-nyanyi riang. Tidak saudara-saudara, karena ini bukan _fanfic crossover_, seseorang itu bukanlah dari animu sebelah. Melainkan seorang pemuda bersurai kekuningan—hampir keemasan, menyandarkan sepedanya ke dinding kos kemudian menenteng tas besarnya, mendekati Moriyama dan Miyaji.

…_Siapa?_

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga, nodayo. Sudah ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi." Om-om pemilik kos—Midorima keluar dari dalam rumahnya kemudian menghampiri mereka bertiga—anak itu, Moriyama, dan Miyaji.

"A-Anu, om… Ini siapa, ya?" tanya Miyaji sambil menunjuk anak hiperaktif di hadapannya bingung. _Ini anak siapa kok nyasar ke sini nggak diurusin emaknya apa._

"Ah, dia? Yah, pada akhirnya juga kalian harus kenalan ya, nodayo. Kalau begitu, kenalkan dirimu sendiri, ayo."

"Baiklah, om Midorima!"

Anak itu tersenyum senang, kemudian memasang _pose_ hormat ke hadapan Miyaji dan Moriyama yang memandangnya keheranan, sebelum berseru:

**"Namaku Hayama Koutarou! Mulai hari ini aku bergabung di koskosannya om Midorima! Kakak-kakak sekalian, mohon bantuannya, ya!"**

* * *

...

* * *

**Maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

**kiyoha**


	4. Para Pejuang Cinta (Part 1)

_Sejak kedatangan tamu baru di koskosan Om Midorima…_

_Miyaji kehilangan malam-malam di mana ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyaknya._

.

**Jam 11 malam, kamar nomor 058**

"Ukh—sudah dong, biarkan aku tidur, aku capek, tahu! Kalian nyadar nggak sih sekarang jam berapa?" Miyaji mengerang di atas ranjangnya yang mulai berantakan. Sementara dua pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum usil—menyenangkan sekali menggoda Miyaji saat dia seperti ini. Manisnya.

"Kak Miyaji sudah mau menyerah? Kita baru main 3 ronde, lho~" tanya Hayama iseng, tangan kanannya menarik tubuh Miyaji agar lebih dekat dengannya, menyebabkan ranjang berderit pelan.

Astaga, ini benar-benar buruk. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu kelelahan sementara Moriyama dan Hayama masih saja ingin bermain dengannya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak membolehkan Miyaji untuk tidur sedikitpun. Ayolah, mungkin Hayama libur besok dan jadwal kuliah Moriyama juga siang, tapi dia 'kan harus berangkat jam 7 pagi! Lihat saja, kedua matanya sudah setengah tertutup begini.

_Kocok. Kocok. _

Ekor mata Miyaji yang sudah setengah menutup melirik sang _roommate_—duh! Moriyama juga tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum yang terasa begitu jahat, Moriyama dan Hayama sepertinya siap _bermain_ lagi dengan tubuhnya yang lemas tak berdaya.

"Kau tahu, Miyaji?" Moriyama mengusap lembut pipi Miyaji yang kini terduduk di ranjang bersama Hayama, "Kau manis sekali saat memasang wajah seperti itu. Tapi ayolah, jangan menangis."

"Itu betul, kak Miyaji. Kakak nggak perlu menangis begitu, dong. Oh ya, kakak juga harus menerima hukuman kakak, hehehe."

'_Tunggu. Jangan dekatkan benda itu ke wajahku. Jangan tempelkan benda itu ke pipiku. Jangan kotori wajahku dengan cairannya. Tidak mau. **Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!**'_

_._

**_Malam ini pun, malam tanpa ada yang namanya istirahat._**

.

.

* * *

**Judul: Si Manis Warung Martabak (?)**

**Pair: Moriyama/Izuki feat Izuki—ehm—Shun centric, maybe nyelip MoriMiya dan pair lainnya**

**Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda manis itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.]**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kiyoha cuma pinjam karakternya untuk asupan pribadi www /diusir/**

**Warning: mabok, Indonesia!AU, koskosan!AU, umur para chara random, hubungan keluarga juga random. Bahasa seenak jidat dan kurang menaati fungsi eyd karena banyak bahasa sehari-hari. OOC karena diperlukan, maybe typo(s), banyak gombal yang mungkin bikin gatal-gatal. Humor tidak bermutu SNI. Semoga anda tidak bingung membacanya.**

.

_**Siap? Story begins!**_

.

.

.

_KRET. KRET._

Miyaji memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca. Sialan Hayama dan Moriyama, berkat mereka wajahnya jadi acakadul begini. Memangnya mereka tidak tahu, ya…

**_KALAU TINTA SPIDOL SUSAH HILANGNYA?!_**

Kanvuretto kalau begini jadinya dia nggak mau nerima ajakan Hayama bermain kartu remi dengan _batsu-game_ semalam. Sialan, padahal Miyaji sendiri tahu kalau dirinya lemah dengan permainan kartu. Habislah wajahnya yang _fabulous _makin cantik dengan sentuhan coretsnowmancoret spidol dan tepung terigu cap kunci. Mana kocokan (kartu) Moriyama yang _overdewa_, selalu saja men_summon_ kartu bala lagi, kartu bala lagi! AAARGH! Sepertinya mereka juga bermain curang deh, dua lawan satu.

Kalau begini, bagaimana ia bisa berangkat ke kampus? Sudah matanya memiliki kantung berlapis-lapis bak _Tanko Waffle _yang '_berapa lapis? Ratusan!' _tubuhnya juga lelah terhuyung-huyung seperti _zombie_ baru pulang minum-minum. Sungguh sangat terhuyung-huyung, melebihi cacing disko sekalipun.

"Haah, dua bocah itu ngerepotin gue aja… Awas aja ngajak main kartu lagi, tak sobek-sobek tuh muka."

"Siapa yang ngerepotin, Miya?"

Miyaji mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara di belakangnya—yang tak lain adalah Moriyama Yoshitaka yang baru balik dari alam sana. Alam coretdelusicoret mimpi. Tampangnya—rambut singa, kaos (bertuliskan biar jomblo asal masih makan sangu) acakadul, pose ala _Miyabi_—begitu _breathtaking__, _sampai isi perut Miyaji kangen ketemu lubang wc. Sungguh berhias cahaya Ilahi namun merusak mata di pagi hari.

"Yoshi." _Haah. _Miyaji menghela napas. "Lo jangan pura-pura nggak tau, deh. Memangnya siapa lagi, hah?" lanjutnya galak. Moriyama cengengesan.

"Maaf deh, maaf. Habis Miya imut banget sih, semalam. Gue nggak tahan."

Miyaji merengut—tapi dalam hati _bakyunbakyun_ dibilang imut—memang dasar _tsundere_. Tidak mempedulikan sang _roommate_, ia memasukkan seabreg berkas-berkas kuliahnya ke dalam tas slempangnya kemudian membuka knop pintu kamar. Bodo amat sama Moriyama. Biar saja, nanti malam ia mau minta jampi-jampi Pulau Lanun dari om Midorima biar Moriyama dikutuk jones selamanya—_Free! Eternal Jomblo_.

"Wait wait wait, Miya, lo serius ngambek? Haduh jangan ngambek dong~ Maafin gue ya? Ya?"

"…"

_Percuma Yos, percuma. Sampe bibirnya mas-mas tukang soto lamongan sebelah jadi normal juga nggak bakal gue maapin. Walo lu beliin gue ukulele model terbaru di toko hendra juga gabakal gue maapin!_

"Serius mi, maafin gue~ Nggak bakal gitu lagi deh, nggak bakal."

Moriyama mulai bungkuk-bungkuk ala pegawai menolak PHK di depan sang _roommate _tersayang. Miyaji kelabakan—kalau gini juga rasanya nggak enak kalau nggak maafin, tapi 'kan salah Moriyama juga, tapi 'kan itu _snowman _kesayangan kenang-kenangan dari SMA, tapi 'kan…

…Ya udahlah.

**"…Janji kelingking?"**

Miyaji mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya ke hadapan Moriyama yang tengah terisak-isak lebay. _Haduh ini anak lebay amat cuma gegara gue ngambek dikit minta maaf sampai gitu. Eh salah gue juga ya ngambekan_. _Eh salah dia deh, salah dia!_

Namun ia tak dapat mengatakan itu, hanya membuang wajahnya ke samping—menghindari bertukar tatap dengan Moriyama yang kini tersenyum _ikemen bling bling _kepadanya. Sialan Moriyama, padahal ia tahu kalau Miyaji—

**"Janji. Nggak akan lagi."**

—_paling lemah menghadapi senyum itu._

"…Dengan satu syarat."

"_What is it, my dear pineapple princess?"_ Moriyama kembali berpetok-petok cinta. Alhasil kena getok. _Kitakore_.

"Malam ini beliin gue seblak ceker _homemade_ dari temenlu, si Kobori itu. Gue entah kenapa lagi pingin makan yang pedes-pedes macam masakannya si Kobori. Bodo amat, nggak ada itu gue nolak balik ke kasur."

**"_As you wish, my dear pineapple princess_."** Petok-petok lagi, kena getok lagi. _Double kitakore_.

.

"Ya sudah, gue mau berangkat ngampus. Masih ada telor, sono goreng sendiri. Oh iya jangan lupa kasih makan ntu bocah." Miyaji menunjuk-nunjuk bocah SMA yang tengah molor, ngorok cantik plus membuat danau Toba di ranjangnya. Hayama Koutarou.

Ya, karena semalam sudah terlalu malam (kitakore) ditambah tiga pasang mata penghuni kamar hanya sisa 5 watt, Hayama ketiduran di atas ranjang empuk bak kerupuk milik Miyaji. Tidak tega membangunkan bocah manis itu, Miyaji menyerah dan tidur di ranjang Moriyama yang kebetulan setara sensasi teksturnya—sementara empunya gelar tikar, harus rela tidur bermesraan dengan ubin yang dingin. Kasihan? Nggak. Sama sekali nggak.

"Sip~"

Setelah mengacungkan jempol ala salah satu stasiun televisi lokal, Moriyama merentangkan tangannya kedua sisi, dibalas dengan Miyaji yang cengo di tempat.

"…Lo ngapain, Yoshi?"

**"Ah masa nggak ngerti beb. Pelukan sebelum berangkat?"**

**"WHA—"** _Bakyunbakyun _tersembunyi terhadap modus terselubung. Miyaji _salting_.

_Ya Tuhan ampunilah hambamu yang penuh dosa ini. Mengapa Kau tega mentakdirkanku tinggal satu kamar bersama ayam alay ini ya Tuhan. _

Jika om Mido dan tante Kazu punya tanaman buah khuldi terlarang di halaman maka Miyaji tak akan ragu memamah biaknya biar diusir dari koskosan. Sayang takdir manis ini malah usil memainkan hati kedua insan.

"…Boleh, 'kan?" Moriay—Moriyama masih ngarep. Miyaji galo. Pengen gebuk tapi penggorengan masih di dapur. Pengen gebuk tapi kasian. Ayolah, walau dirinya jutek tiada tara Miyaji masih berperike_ayam_an. Setidaknya ia masih menghargai para pendahulu yang meneteskan peluhnya demi kemajuan bangsa—menjunjung tinggi hak asasi manusia—walau itu Moriyama sekalipun.

Setelah mikir-mikir selama 3 kali lebaran semut, Miyaji akhirnya menghela napas—meredakan panas coretdalamcoret di wajahnya yang semakin membara. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati sang _roommate_, membenamkan raganya dalam pelukan hangat.

**_Gyut_**

"Pu-Puas lo sekarang? Dah ah, gue bisa telat nih!" Miyaji melepas pelukan singkatnya dengan wajah yang cukup bisa membuat seorang jones kekurangan pasokan darah. Moriyama masih cengengesan, jemari kanannya usil menjawil pipi _roommate_nya yang empuk bak kue moci oleh-oleh Puncak. _Ya Tuhan walau bebeb masih diujung dunia terima kasih berkatmu atas lelaki manis di pelupuk mata. Puji syukur ke hadiratNya._

**"…Cium pipi nggak nih? _Morning kiss _gitu."** Masih menggoda. Miyaji meledak.

**"WHA—ENAK AJA KALO NGOMONG!"**

_Bletak_. Jitakan sayang mampir.

"Duh… Iya, iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya beb! Inga' inga' kalo dimodusin sama om-om _creepy_ jangan diladenin, kalo angkotnya mogok angkat jempol ke mobil lain, kalo dompet lo dicuri keluarin ukulele, terus kalo kesandung gimana beb?"

"_Misscall._"

"Sip. Dah sono berangkat!"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya coret_sunnah_coret Miyaji ngacir ke luar kamar koskosan, diiringi dengan lantunan indah dangdut pagi Om Midorima yang penuh haru. Moriyama melambai-lambaikan sapu tangannya seperti mengantar kekasih pergi ke medan perang. Iya sih, _medan perang—_dalam arti lain.

.

"Waaa, kak Miya udah berangkat, ya?"

Seseorang bertanya dengan nada kecewa, "Padahal Kouta 'kan mau main sama kak Miya lebih lama, sayang banget udah berangkat."

"Hayama. Akhirnya bangun juga. Tidur udah kayak kayu gelondongan sih ya. Udah puas bikin danaunya? Gue mau ganti seprai kalo gitu." ujar Moriyama sambil gulung tikar yang dipakai bobo semalam.

" Ho-oh. Capek sih kak kemaren~ Main sama kak Miyaji asyik~" Anak SMA yang diketahui bernama Hayama itu menggoyang-goyangkan ranjang dengan senang bak anak SD. Memang, walau Hayama sudah menginjak jenjang SMA, kelakuannya masih saja seperti anak kelas 1 SD yang butuh pelukan emak. Tapi karena Hayama imut jadi dimaklumin.

_Fuh. _Moriyama tersenyum setipis bulu mata Syahrono tante Reo. "Yaudah sana, mandi ato sikat gigi dulu kek sana. Nih gue gorengin telor ceplok spesial—ato mau makan _internet_?"

"Waaah! _Internet _aja kak!"

"Sip. Dah sono ah. Gue mau ngeberesin kasur."

.

.

_Internet _aka _Indomie Telor Kornet _tersaji hangat-hangat di meja persis saran penyajian. Moriyama tersenyum puas melihat sang dedek—Hayama—memandang takjub masakannya. _Fuh_, ini memang _main dish _kebanggaannya yang bahkan diakui oleh Satsuki sekalipun. Kemarin dia baru dapat upah dari _bermain ukulele di kawasan tetangga _jadi sarapan pagi ini lumayan mewah (baginya). Ada kornet segala, lho! Sungguh, nikmat takkan berkhianat.

"Selamat makan~"

Kedua insan kesepian itu memamah biak _internet_ dengan semangat. Maklum, laper. _Mulutmu bisa bohong tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa bohong_—setidaknya itulah yang Moriyama baca di _page XXX_ disela sibuk ngerjain tugas. Maklum, kesepian. Nggak apa 'kan? Toh dosa ditanggung sendiri, paket internet ditanggung sendiri.

...

...

"Oi, kak Mori…"

"_Naon_, Hayama? Mau nambah _internet_nya?"

"Bukan, tapi… **Kak Mori naksir kak Miya, ya?**"

**_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH_**

Moriyama Yoshitaka, 19 tahun, sukses menyemburkan _Internet_nya kemana-mana. _Ohok ohok, ini anak nanya apa barusan?!_

**"Hayama… Gue. Nggak. Ngerti. Apa. Yang. Lo. Maksud."** Dieja satu-satu biar meresap ke batin. Hayama mendadak ngakak.

"Enggak, hahaha! Abisnya kak Mori 'kan nempel dan manja banget sama kak Miya, udah gitu perhatian mau minjemin kasur, jadi pikir Kouta sih gitu! Jadi? Bener nggak?"

_Ndasmu dari hongkong._

"Hahaha—Miyaji cuma temen sekamar, kok! Bukan pacar, bukan mantan, bukan gebetan, bukan TTM! Cuma temen senasib yang dipertemukan takdir." Moriyama ngeles. Yah sebenernya sih kalau dia nggak keburu demen sama Shun bisa aja Miyaji dia em—

"Oh iya Kouta baru inget kak Mori 'kan jones abadi."

Hayama nyengir kambing. Moriyama manyun bete.

_Oke itu agak nusuk, Hayama. Jangaan tusuk akuuuu dariiii belaakaa—_

**"_Ci-Cicing ah!_"**

"Habisnya sih, kak Miya 'kan manis! Kupikir kak Mori naksir sama kak Miya makanya gombal mulu kerjaannya. Ternyata enggak, hehehe. Kouta salah nih."

_..._

_Eh?_

_Manis?_

_Hayama bilang Miyaji itu manis?_

..._Oh. Oh. OOOOH IYA IYA. GUE NGERTI SEKARANG._

**"Kata sampeyan Miyaji manis?"** selidik Moriyama. Hayama ngangguk tanpa ragu. Fakta, toh? Nggak masalah. Jujur 'kan tidak berbatas.

"Info aja nih, Miyaji itu cukup laku, lho. Malah waktu jaman SMA dia _bestseller. _Tapi sekarang dia masih _single_. Masih _open recruitment. _Gimana? Minat ngisi formulir pendaftaran, hei? Angsuran bisa dicicil selama 6 bulan." Mulai deh sisi tukang kreditnya keluar.

'_Ya. Sangat single ibarat keju kroft.'_

"Dih, Kouta 'kan baru nanya-nanya kak. Masih _WTA _gitu kalo di kamus agan-sista. Trus kalo menurut kak Mori, kak Miya gimana?" Hayama nanya lagi—doa aja nggak jadi _buyer PHP_. Moriyama mikir-mikir. _Hayo ini calon buyer berpotensi nggak boleh dibiarin kabur mari unjuk kualitas Miyaji!_

"Hmm… Yah, gue akui dia memang manis, sih… Imut, pinter, _tsuntsun, _apa sih yang kurang. Yah… Dia cuma bisa masak yang gampang-gampang sih tapi setidaknya lebih enak dari _dedak_."

"Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan? Mata Kouta emang nggak pernah salah lho, kak! Bahkan lebih _powerful _dari mata ojan!"

"Weeeeits, tapi tunggu dulu gan. Bukannya gue ngerasa anu atau gimana-gimana sama dia. Sayang banget nih broh, gue udah punya bebeb sendiri. Menurut gue pribadi sih ya, _doi _ lebih unyu dari Miya. **Hati gue… Milik seseorang di seberang sana.**" ucapnya penuh kepercayadirian (baca: lebay). Dan ya, memang _literally _sang pujaan hati berada di seberang jendela. Hayama berseru 'ooooo'.

"Ooooh gitu ya kak. Kenalin dong kak! Kouta 'kan pengen jadiin dia bebebnya Kouta juga!"

"Heh, sembarangan situ ya. Enak aja. Nggak bakal. **_Wani piro_?**"

"Kak Mori pelit sih ih! Bete bete bete, Kouta mau ngambek ah."

**"Eh—EEEEEH PLIS JANGAN NGAMBEK DONG HAYAMA, LO MAU GUE DIKUTUK OM MIDO JADI POHON TOGE? PLIS JANGAN PLIS."**

**.**

Ehem, selagi kedua makhluk jomblo itu saling berdebat, mari kita membalik lembar data ke profil Hayama. Ehem.

**Hayama Koutarou.** Atau dengan _nickname _andalannya 'Kouta'. Umur: 16. Kelas 2 SMA. Keponakan dari om Midorima alias om pemilik koskosan yang sangat, sangaaaat menyayanginya—om Mido takkan segan mengutuk siapapun yang menyakiti ponakannya yang manis dan lucu ini.

Konon tinggal di koskosan karena diajak Satsuki entah apa motif di baliknya—kontraknya dengan Satsuki langsung jadi karena Hayama senang di _Tectona Grande _banyak yang jual sego kucing dan otak-otak bang Leo. Tunggu, mengapa mereka akrab? Tak lain karena dari kecil sudah biasa main begal-begalan bareng Satsuki, yang merupakan sepupunya yang paling _beauty, talented, _manis lucu dan rajin menabung demi satu kodi _stiletto _cap Cibaduyut asli.

Dulu, Hayama sempat terkenal sebagai 'bayi hiperaktif' penyandang medali emas di kelurahannya—di kota asalnya yaitu Bogor, makanya sekarang jadi begini gara-gara kebanyakan main hujan-hujanan di tengah tiupan angin muson. Lain dengan Moriyama dan Miyaji, walau dia _belum memiliki belahan hati _ namun tidak, ia bukanlah seorang jones yang kerjanya modus tiap hari. Secara barokahnya ia tetap bisa main sama cewek maupun cowok yang ia sukai. Intinya sih dia punya banyak teman, buah dari keceriaannya maybe. Namanya juga Hayama, anak yang diberkahi raga _fresh_ bak pucuk teh, anak yang kebal walau tersiram hujan petir sekalipun. Ya, namanya Hayama. Keponakan om Mido yang tiada banding.

Tambahan: Hayama punya kamar sendiri di koskosan omnya tercinta, kamar yang besar dan luas, kasur jumbo, kamar mandi _luxurious_ ditambah ga usah susah-susah ngais dompet untuk sangu tiap hari, tapi dia lebih senang bobo bareng Miyaji dan Moriyama—bukan maksud jadi nyamuk, namun gejolak perasaan ini mengamuk. _Asoy_.

(Status pada saat ini: Dicurigai berniat membegal hati Miyaji—dia yang ia sebut sebagai kakak tersayang. Beneran _brotherzone_ atau bakal naik jabatan?)

.

.

**"Ah! Shun sayang udah bangun rupanya. Amboi cantiknya, megang sapu bak _Cinderella_."** Moriyama _drooling _sambil nengok ke luar jendela. Kiyoshi Shun tersayangnya sudah bangun dan sibuk menyapu halaman rupanya. Maklum, sekarang anak-anak SMA sedang libur—entah apa alasannya, tanya saja pak _JokoWow._

Sosok yang tengah menyapu dengan ayu itu pun tidak hanya menarik pandangan sang jones abadi kita, namun juga ponakan kesayangan om Mido, Hayama. Pemuda hiperaktif itu juga ternyata kepo melihat Moriyama yang sedari tadi meneteskan liurnya. Ada apaan sih? Ada makanan enak di luar? Memang sih tercium samar wangi kue yang baru dipanggang di _toko pukis Indo Rasa_nya om Hara. Ada hidangan kerajaan? Ada sesajen? Ada ritual makan besar?

**"_Suiiiiiiit_, ayu tenaaaan!"**

Begitulah, ia refleks berseru kagum memandang sesosok Nawang Wulan di bawah jendela. Moriyama yang mendadak kejang kontan membekep mulut ember Hayama dengan gayung. Tolonglah, nggak usah lebay mas.

"SSSSSTT! Diem, Hayama! Gimana kalo dia nyadar lagi kita pandangin—"

**"Ah! Kang Mori, pagi~!"**

Demi titan menyebrang _zebra cross_, mereka terlambat. Sialnya Shun—sang nawang wulan keburu sadar dengan dua sosok _creepy _yang memandanginya dari atas. Pemuda manis itu mulai melambaikan tangan, membuat kegugupan Moriyama sirna sekejap kedipan ikan mas koki peliharaan Kouki. _Kitakore_.

"Ei, Hayama, mau turun ke bawah? Kita samperin Shun."

"Uwoooo! Setuju, kak!"

.

**"Ehehehe. Kang Mori belum berangkat ke kampus, ya? Shun sih libur, ehehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa akang yang satu ini?"** tanya Shun polos sambil menunjuk Hayama yang kini melonjak-lonjak semangat. Moriyama nepok jidat.

"Err—**namanya Hayama. Keponakannya om Mido.**" jawab Moriyama singkat—sebelah tangannya menahan Hayama yang kayaknya napsu _nyerocos _panjang lebar. "Ya… Ini Shun, Hayama. Nama panjangnya Kiyoshi Shun."

"Salam kenal, kang Haya." Shun memiringkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"A-Ah! Salam kenal juga Shun! Aih, jangan panggil kang, 'kan kita seumuran." Hayama sok malu-malu kucing. Malu sama kucing. "Sebagai gantinya… Panggil Kouta aja biar kece. Terus boleh nggak kamu aku panggil 'sayang'?"

_Bletak_. Hayama kena jitak.

"Pa-panggil aja Hayama kayak biasa. Maaf ya, masih pagi jadi dia cuma setengah waras." Moriyama menepuk-nepuk kasar kepala Hayama yang nyeri. Shun tidak mengerti—jadi ia iya-iya saja. Namanya juga masih polos, mbak.

"Duh… Kak Mori kok jahat gitu sih ngejitak aku. Kan cenat-cenut kepalaku jadinya. Eh tapi…" Mata kucing Hayama mulai kedap-kedip ngelirik sang nawang wulan, **"Lebih cenat-cenut dadaku deh, gegara ada eneng."**

_Bletak. _Kembali Hayama dijitak. Ya iya, Moriyama 'kan kesel juga ngeliat Hayama yang _sksd, _pake gombal segala pula. Langkahi dulu mayatnya baru boleh ngemodusin Shun!

"Ahaha, Hayama bisa aja. Kak Mori juga, kasihan Hayama, jangan dijitak terus, ya?"

_MY GOODNESS. Seorang angel memohon kepadanya dengan mata seimut anak anjing minta dipungut. Ada alat pengejut nggak, jantung Moriyama hampir berhenti di sini._

"I-iya…"

"Nah, bagus kalau begitu." Shun kembali tersenyum sehangat kompor. Moriyama plus Hayama meleleh. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal kompor, rasanya dari tadi ada wangi enak—

"Ah, Hayama dan kak Mori sadar, ya?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan sapu ke dinding. "Mama lagi masak rawon sih, makanan kesukaanku."

"Rawon? Ah iya, tante Makoto pinter masak ya…" Moriyama semakin mengendus wangi semerbak ini dengan tampang _creepy _yang membuat Hayama iyuh. Ah, dengar kata rawon memberinya ide…

**"Rawon itu bukannya yang bumbu pelezat alami itu ya, Shun?"** Hayama menempelkan jarinya di dagu. Moriyama melongo, nggak ngerti.

"..._Zaza?_" Si jones menjawab seasbun-asbunnya. Giliran Hayama _sweatdrop_.

"Ah! Maksud Hayama _m*won, _'kan? Bisa aja deh, Hayama ini." Shun tertawa manis. Hayama ikut cengengesan. Moriyama masih melongo, nggak mudeng. _Ini dua anak SMA ngomongin apaan sih kok gue nggak ngerti. Lawakan garing kali ya?_

**"Kalau bumbu pelezat buat hidupku sih, cuma neng Shun."**

_Ckit. _Perempatan siku-siku nongol di sisi jidat Moriyama yang kinclong. Sudah cukup, ia tidak bisa menahan amarah yang menggunung di lubuk _kokoro _lagi. Akhirnya dengan sigap ia menarik Hayama yang masih cengar-cengir menjauh dari warung martabak Shun, biar aja Shun nggak ngerti, ini urusan di antara jones. Berani-beraninya bocah ini…

**"_HAYAMA KOUTAROU, asal tau aja nih, gue udah rela kalo lo mau ngambil Miya dari sisi gue, tapi gue nggak bisa nerima kalo lo, lo yang baru kenal Shun beberapa menit yang lalu, modusin bebeb gue dengan santai begitu aja. GUE NGGAK TERIMAAAAAAAA! MAU ITU MULUT GUE SEGEL PAKE LAKBAN DARI FOTOKOPIANNYA KASAMATSU, HAAAAH?!"_**

* * *

_._

_._

**Malamnya**

**"Martabak lagi? Yang bener aja deh, Yoshi! Lo mau masuk _Guinness book _sebagai pengasup martabak terbanyak sepanjang malamnya? Gumoh gue! Dibilangin gue pengen makan seblak cekernya Kobori!"** Miyaji mencak-mencak. Namun Moriyama dengan santainya melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar, kemudian meletakkan martabak dalam piring beling.

**"Rasa nanas Subang."**

"Oke lo gue maapin." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Miyaji meraih pisau kemudian menyajikan martabak ke piringnya. Moriyama nyengir. Miyaji memang nggak bisa nolak sensasi martabak Subang—apalagi kalau asli buah hasil tanam mas Kimura. Fufufu, dasar _pineapple princess_ yang manis.

"Kalau gitu sun dulu, dong?" Moriyama modus-modus. Miyaji keselek.

"Uhuk uhuk—enak aja lo, ayam! Minta sun sama Shun saja sana!"

"_Kitakore_. Udah pasti Miya ngomong begitu, hahaha. Gue cuma pingin ngegoda lo kok, manis sih."

Kemudian terdengar suara kursi dilempar menghantam dinding.

.

"Tapi nih, Mi…" Moriyama kembali membuka pembicaraan yang sempat ter-_freeze _karena kursi melayang. Miyaji mendengarkan, tapi mukanya masih tidak peduli.

"Duh, yang penting lo denger deh." Moriyama menghela napas. **"Kabarnya sih, yang pemegang rekor pembeli martabak terbanyak bukan gue."**

"Eh? Serius lo Mi? Padahal lo hampir tiap malam beli martabak." Akhirnya Miyaji kepo juga. Moriyama nyengir dalam hati. _Yes bisa narik perhatiannya balik_.

"Iya, nih. Katanya sih, si pemegang rekor ini nih bukan hampir setiap malam, tapi juga beli buat sarapan, makan siang, cemilan, terus makan malam." jelas Moriyama lagi. Sang _roommate _bersurai kekuningan mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya.

"…Gila. _Sedeng _tuh orang."

"Iya, 'kan? Kalo nggak salah sih, si pemegang rekor itu sahabatnya Encik Liu yang jago elektronik itu. Katanya sih sekarang lagi numpang di rumahnya Encik Liu, makanya jadi sering banget beli martabak—gatau deh, desas-desusnya sih dia ngincer Shun juga. Namanya err…"

"Siapa ya… Kayaknya gue kenal. Hmm… _Sukirman? Ahmad Kassim? Ahmad Dhani?" _Miyaji asal bunyi. Moriyama masih mikir keras.

"Hmm, seingat gue namanya mirip jenis berbi, deh. Hmm… _Fairytopia, Mermaidia, _siapa ya? Atau _ken… Ken… _Oh iya, **_Kensuke_** namanya!"

"Oooh. Yang ketua nasyid masjid taklim itu?"

"…Bukan mi, salah orang. Kalo nggak salah sih, dia yang punya les musik di situ. Yang dari lembaga _Yamaho_. Tau 'kan? Kalo nggak salah Kouki les di situ juga." jelas Moriyama sekali lagi. Miyaji mengangguk-angguk, kenal dengan siapa yang di maksud. Miyaji segera menempelkan jemarinya di dagu, merasa ragu dan khawatir entah mengapa.

"**Fukui Kensuke**… Dia sering diomongin cewek-cewek perumahan karena cukup cakep dan jago musik. Berarti, dia lawan kita juga, ya. Yah, nggak salah lagi, dia…"

Moriyama menelan ludah, kemudian mengangguk.

**"…_Musuh yang tangguh."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hai semuanya, kiyoha disiniiii *srooot* Maaf ya lama banget, daku sempet kena writer block, hilang mood buat humor dan sekarang lagi sakit... *ambil tisu* Malah maso ngetik gegara gapunya malming(?) Makanya maaf banget kalo misalnya garing ya, huhuhu maaf banget. Mana pendek begini lagi U.U;**

**Yah, bertambah lagi lah lawan Moriyama untuk mendapatkan kokoro Shun tersayang :') sebenernya chap ini harusnya panjang dan nyeritain Hayama dan Fukui, tapi dipotong dua dulu deh, sy udah mabok ngetik... /tepar/ NGOMONG NGOMONG PINDAH GENRE LHOOOO /oi/**

**oke tidak usah lama-lama, mari balas ripiu :3**

**.**

**DUIJANK  
**Morizukinya bentar lagi, kok~ kalo kiyohana mungkin dikit ya, mereka minor disini ;3; Sabar aja deh Moriyama ya :') Ini lanjutannya :3

**MomogiMomoLagi  
**Sabar mbak, sabar bacanya, woles ajaa xDD oke ini updatenya lama ya wwwww /diusir

**BlueBubbleBoom  
**gapapaaa, fokus ke MoriMiya itu sehat x'D dedeknya Satsuki jodohnya siapaaa :"DD dan iyaa, ada Hayamaaa. Salam modus!

**Kapten Pelangi  
**Bang miya memang unyuuu wakaka XDD sesama jones harus saling menyayangi (?) ayo masuk partai Satsuki sejahtera /eh/ iya, Hayama udah muncul :3

**sabilsabil  
**Makanya mari gabung partai Satsuki sejahtera (?) /ga/ sabar sabar, dedek Shun pasti akan sadar nantinya xD oke, i will keep writing :3

**Schnee Neige  
**Yaaay Hayama dateng, rival nambah xD /ei/ okeee, HayaMiya akan datang xD ini lanjutannya :3

**CALIC0  
**ehehehe. Pemilihan keluarganya cuma berdasarkan imeeji xD Hayama anak SMA, kok. Cuma sifatnya aja kayak anak kecil X3 ini lanjutannya :3

**Yuchoco  
**Hehehe, makasih xD soalnya slice of life sih, jadinya ya xD Oke, akan dilanjut sampai mereka bukan tuna asmara :DD Gapapa kok, MoriMiya lucu kaaan xD

**ShilaFantasy  
**iya, Hayama keponakannya om mido :3 yak, bagaimanakah mereka di chap ini? xD

**macaroon waffle  
**gapapa, ship MoriMiya sehat /eh/ memang satsuki tiada banding :))) dan iyaaa, Hayama udah muncuul xD ini lanjutannya hehehe :3

**Mieko Yumeishi  
**makasih :') dan iya, Hayama udah muncul yaaay makin rame :3/ hmm, beneran nggak ya sama Miya? xD ini lanjutannya :3

**Izumi Tetsuya  
**Yosh, sama-sama. So kece ya bapak kosnya xD *hugmido* *dibuangtaka* Akashi? mungkin baru di chap-chap depan ya fufufu. Ini lanjutannyaa :3

**ScarletSky 041149  
**ah, makasih. :') kemungkinan ada threesome ini heheheee~ ganbaru! :3

**Tsukuro Reiko  
**Ayo masuk partai Satsuki sejahtera (?) /ga/ makasih udah ripiu ya, tsuku xD ayo dukung Morimiya terus (?) :3

**lalalala chan desu  
**sasuga ya, satsuki :') jangaaaan xD Waits, Akashi udh ditetapin jadi pewaris perusahaan gitu dari chap 2... gomennee~ :"3

**SkipperChen  
**aaah, makasiiiih x'D Shun memang manis, dan MoriMiya memang jomblo yang ditakdirkan bersama (?) yeah lanjutkan gaulnya xD dan iyaa, Hayama udah muncul :3 gimana yaa, setelah dia muncul xD maaf update lama :'3

**Aoi.C  
**Wah, makasih pujiannya :) tapi maaf ya, AkaFuri udah ditetapin dari awal. Jadi nggak bisa diubah lagi :) kalo mau di skip baca juga nggak apa, bagian mereka cuma dikit kok. Tapi kalau nggak mau baca juga gapapa, kiyoha nggak keberatan :3

**Katsumi hotaru  
**gapapa, Shun sama Junpei juga lucu xD dan ayo dukung Satsuki xD oh iya, ini lanjutannya, kiyoha ganbaruu :3

**Hanaciel Jaeger  
**ehehe, makasih~ mereka memang suami istri bahagia (?) dan ini lanjutannya :3/

**Kugouyama  
**ayooo, mau dukung pair yang manaa xD AoSaku rencananya memang mau diadakan sih, doain biar lancar ya ufufufu (?) kiyoha ganbaruuu :3

**Takigawa Arisa  
**halo, saya Julaeha /eh/ MoriMiya memang begitu sih, dukung mereka ya (?) KagaKuro dan AkaFuri, ya? Mungkin bisaaa :3 oke, makasih yaaa :3

**Erry kun  
**Alay ya? x'D neng ijuki membegal kokoro semua orang (?) makasih ya, memang sengaja dibikin abstrak kok :'D /diusir/ ah, berarti otp-otp kita sama, dooong xD MoriMiya memang banyak, tapi nggak langsung ngelupain MoriZukinya, kok, pasti mereka bisa bersama xD Hayama juga bakal jadi rival ohohoho  
okeee, makasih, ini lanjutannya :3 dan oh iya makasih doanya untuk Moriyama sang jones :'DD

**haina  
**digimon? xD

**Kamiya Chizuru  
**hai lagii,, walau ganti penname xD mari dukung JunpeixShun dan MoriMiyaaaaa /mabok/ Makasiiih, dan ini lanjutannyaaa :3/

**.**

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3  
**

**kiyoha**


	5. Para Pejuang Cinta (Part 2)

_Seluruh warga di Tectona Grande tidak akan dapat melupakan hari itu…  
Tanggal 5 Mei, 3 tahun yang lalu… Hari di mana kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi—tepat di depan warung martabak Pakde Kiyoshi._

…

"_Shun, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu!" _

_Seorang pemuda kuliahan bersurai pirang kecoklatan keabu-abuan err—apapun itu, berucap dengan lantangnya bak TOA masjid yang kedengeran sekampung. Seisi warung martabak yang naasnya saat itu tengah ramai pelanggan menoleh—tidak, memelototi pemuda (sedikit) ganteng tersebut dengan tatapan kepo—ini orang ngapain baru masuk area warung langsung main sosor aja—apalagi tujuan sang pemuda adalah Shun si manis warung martabak._

_Shun, yang saat itu baru berumur 13 tahun plus duduk di tahun kedua jenjang SMP, menelengkan kepala dengan ayunya ibarat nyai-nyai zaman Belanda. Dengan mulut mungil dan suara manis bak kicauan robin yang nakal, ia menjawab,_

"_Ah, kang [-], mau ngomong apa, kang?"_

_Gluk. Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Tapi hei, ayolah! Mundur sekarang dan persiapan selama 3 caturwulan lebih akan berakhir sia-sia. Tenangkan diri, siapkan alfalink di tangan, buka gugel trenslet, tarik napas, buang lewat belakang. MAAAAJU TAK GENTAAAAR MEMBEEELA—_

"_Shun."_

_Shun masih mesem-mesem. Semua kesemsem. Wajah pakde mulai asem._

"_Mau nggak kamu…" Ehem. Dehem-dehem, check mike. Lirik contekan di telapak. _

**"_Would you… Go out with me?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Judul: Si Manis Warung Martabak (?)**

**Pair: Moriyama/Izuki feat Izuki—ehm—Shun centric, maybe nyelip MoriMiya dan pair lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Segala lagu dan merek yang numpang lewat punya pemiliknya. Kiyoha cuma pinjem sebentar buat asupan pribadi~ *wink* /kabur **

**Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda manis itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.]**

**Warning: mabok, Indonesia!AU, koskosan!AU, umur random, status random. OOC karena diperlukan, maybe typo(s) dan bahasa nggak baku apa itu EYD. Beberapa bahasa daerah bercampur bak gado-gado. Humor tidak bermutu SNI, semoga anda tidak bingung membacanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tetaplah menjadi bulaaaan di langiiit… Agar cinta kitaa 'kann abadiiii…. Biarlaaah sinarmu teetaaap—_"

**"_Haiyaa… _Pagi-pagi jangan bising lah aru! Mending sini bantu di toko lah!"**

Dua suara ganteng nonfals yang tak asing lagi coretdantakadaduanyacoret di _Tectona Grande_ mengisi pagi hari yang sungguh cerah ini. Yang satu, coretengkohcoret lelaki berusia 25-an bersurai kecoklatan, dengan penampilan _so attractive_ dibalut kaos dalaman putih bersih tanpa noda berwangi _Rapihka _tengah sibuk menggantung-gantungkan kemasan kopi bubuk di sepanjang dinding toko. Sementara pemuda yang satu lagi, lebih berondong—_lahir 3 tahun habis yang satu—_malah sibuk memetik senar ukulele sembari melantunkan nada-nada syahdu penuh khidmat, niatnya sih biar mirip Mastin Bibir tapi apa daya lebih mirip pengamen yang numpang mengais rezeki di angkot-angkot. Tapi asal nggak fals, keren mamen.

"Ah jangan gitu lah sob." Pemuda pirang bernama KTP 'Fukui Kensuke' itu nyengir, "Biasanya 'kan situ yang demen denger nyanyian merdu _Mister Awesome Fukui_."

"_Hongkongmu _lah!" balas pemuda tiang listrik dengan logat khas Cina. "_Awesome _mana ada, _asem_ baru cocok! Kau orang belum mandi, 'kan!"

"Ih! Situ jahat ya!" Fukui manyun. Namun tak lama kerucut bibirnya sirna dan nada merdu kembali terdengar. Memang—Fukui dan musik bagai amplop dan perangko, bagai duo jones kita terkasih Moriyama dan Miyaji, takkan dapat terpisahkan sampai becak ajal menjemput.

Bahkan kecintaannya pada musik ini ia tuangkan pada profesinya—pengajar di les musik lembaga **_Yamaho_**. Fukui ini sudah terlihat bakatnya sejak SMA, maka ia diangkat menjadi pengajar oleh bibinya, **_tante Masako_**—yang kebetulan profesinya merangkap Ibu RW, makanya hari-hari tante Masako sibuk apalagi kalau salah satu muridnya yang berinisial **_KK _**mengundang fans-fans setianya masuk ke tempat les buat nonton dia latihan. 'Kan capek udah harus ngajarin **_KK _**yang belajarnya lemot minta ampun—_tapi karena imut jadi dimaafin—_udah begitu harus nyeduh kopi luwak buat para fans pula, karena kalau nggak nanti **_KK _**akan menangis dan tante Masako nggak kuat batin melihat penggorengan melayang.

Melihat Fukui yang kayaknya lowong, malam minggu juga kerjaannya cuma pacaran sama piano—_jomblo, harap dimaklumi—_diangkatlah sang keponakan menjadi pengajar. Fukui sih _yo wes_ saja karena ikut kecipratan rezeki nomplok. Siapa tahu kalo nggak malmingan sekarang, uangnya bisa ditabung buat malmingan di bawah naungan lampu-lampu coretmajumundurcoret cantik yang menghiasi _Eiffel_ suatu hari nanti. Sama siapa? Kayak nggak tahu aja, ehey. Asik, berkhayal dikit boleh dong.

Namun lama kelamaan, ia tidak enak hati menjadi benalu di rumah tangga tante Masako—merujuk pada gosipan ayam-ayam peliharaannya Om Okamura, tante coretajinomotocoret Masako itu super duper _lovey dovey _sama suaminya, yang selalu ia panggil dengan **_yayang Kacchan_**—oleh karena itu selepas lulus SMA Fukui membulatkan tekad untuk minggat ke rumah corettemantapimesracoret sahabatnya Liu yang (entah mengapa) dengan hati selapang lapangan mau menerima Fukui di kamarnya. Puji syukur ke hadirat-_Nya_.

...

_Meanwhile_, di warung martabak Pakde Kiyoshi, para murid SMA (yang tak ada kerjaan selain menjomblo) masih saja libur atas titah suci Pak JokoWow. Buktinya? Shun tengah asyik menyerap ilmu sakti bersumber buku lawak anak _brilliant _(yang dibeli dengan harga korting setelah berjam-jam nego waktu bazaar buku bekas bulan lalu), sementara Hayama di sebelahnya sibuk memetik gitar—bukan, bukan ukulele—yang ia tilep dari kamar Miyaji, sang kakak kos tersayang. Keren gitu 'kan Hayama yang biasanya pecicilan kesana kemari bak Sarimin pergi ke pasar bisa duduk manis anteng main gitar laksana _Depapopo._

Ajaibnya, satu-dua perguruan tinggi ngikut-ngikut ambil cuti—mungkin mereka penganut aliran _anti mainstream_. Yang penting dosen-dosennya sehat wal afiat. Alhasil Moriyama nggak punya kerjaan. Miyaji lagi coretkencancoret pergi berduaan saja dengan Ootsubo dibonceng motor bebek—mau beli senar baru di toko Hendra katanya.

**"Shun, tebak ya ini lagu apa!"**

_JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG_

"Ah, ini~ Pasti _Mojang Priangan_, ya nggak?" tebak Shun sambil mengangkat telunjuknya ke pipi. Hayama kontan senyum pepsodin _bling bling_.

"Hehehe, seratus buat Shun! Nyanyi, yuk! _Diraksukaaan kabaya, nambihan cahayaana, dangdosan sederhana, mojang priangaaan…"_

"_Diraksukaan kabaya, nambihan cahayaana, dangdosan sederhana, mojang priangan_…"

Dan dua anak kelas 2 SMA yang sama-sama semanis mangga musiman itu berdendang dalam kesatuan harmonis, menyanyikan lagu _Mojang Priangan _di teras warung martabak—siapapun yang dengar pasti 'kan riang, siapapun yang dengar pasti 'kan melenggang. _Cihui_, inilah lagunya.

Kebetulan Shun pandai menyanyi, setelah diteliti seteliti-telitinya teliti (kitakore) dan dibuktikan oleh coretITBcoret dedek Hayama Koutarou, ternyata bakat mengagumkan tersebut diwariskan dari sang emak tercinta Makoto, yang katanya dulu ikut ekskul paduan suara—juga ekskul drama, ekskul jurnalistik, ekskul basket, dan ekskul-ekskul lain entah benar atau tidak kisah nostalgia yang diceritakan sang pakde.

"_Mojang Priangan _sih…" Usai petikan terakhir gitar, Hayama berucap dan menyengir lebar, "Ada di depanku saat ini~ Shun, hehehe."

Shun hanya tertawa kecil **"Tapi ini 'kan Depok, Hayama~ Bukan Priangan. Aku juga 'kan bukan mojang… Lupa ya?"**

"Ah eneng mah asal ayu _geulis_ ya keitung mojang atuh." Hayama mulai toel-toel. Shun mulai nyakar-nyakar gemes. **"Neng Shun mah _mojang Simpangan_, nya!"**

"Ih! Hayama mah ah. _Teu kitu atuh!_" _[Ih! Hayama mah. Nggak gitu dong!]_

"Ehehehe. Kouta tadi 'kan bercanda aja atuh neng."

"Iiiikh~" Shun toel-toel sebel. Hayama cengengesan, seneng ditoel-toel. Neng Shun kalau lagi begini rasanya beda deh. Kayak ada manis-manis asemnya gitu.

.

Sementara di ujung pandangan, seorang jones nangis darah. Demi jenggot lebat Imam Bonjol—_why?! Why_ Hayama yang baru aja kenalan sama Shun beberapa puluh jam yang lalu udah bisa _pedekate_ begini dekatnya?! Dan lagi—ia mendapat persetujuan (berupa perjanjian tertulis) dari Pakde Kiyoshi, lho! Dibolehin, lho! Katanya sih Hayama nggak punya aura bahaya misal main sosor dan tidak melanggar undang-undang Warung Martabak tahun '98. Katanya sih Hayama memenuhi syarat SNI—udah dipastiin lewat _ketik REG spasi aura _nya Om Mido. Wah, ini sih pakai sihir ini mah. Minta dukun ini mah. Pasti kena kutukan Satsuki ini mah. _Fix, _Moriyama nggak mau percaya. Mengapa bumi manusia sekejam ini ya Tuhan. Mengapa nasibku ini sungguh terlalu ya Tuhan. Sumpah hidup ini sesuatu banget.

Tak tahan dengan 'pemandangan indah' yang memecahkan hati rapuhnya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil, Moriyama mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dengan ukulele kesayangannya. Biarin. Toh suara Hayama sama suaranya se_level—_sama-sama merdu, sama-sama fals juga. Siapa tahu Shun tiba-tiba menotis nyanyiannya. Kalau Hayama bisa menggaet hati sang bebeb dengan suara, dia juga bisa dong.

"_Meski kau kini jauh di sanaa… Kita memandang langit yang sama—"_

**"—Dekat di mata namuuun… Jauh di hati."**

_Mendadak suara yang merdu memotong nyanyiannya. Dag-dig-dug, siapa tuh_.

"…Miya!" Moriyama cengo melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi kegiatan tarik suaranya. Ternyata tak lain adalah _roommate_-nya, Miyaji Kiyoshi. Ia tersenyum tipis kala Moriyama masih melongo.

"Mi, cepet banget lo pulang. Gue kira lo beli senarnya jauh di margonda."

"Apaan sih. Wong cuma ke _toko Hendra_. Naik 06 turun polsek nyambung 02 arah 2. Lagipula gue 'kan dibonceng Ootsubo." balas sang _pineapple princess _simpel kemudian duduk bersila di samping sang jones "Lagipula… Cocok buat lo 'kan, lirik yang gue nyanyiin tadi? _Perfect _banget malah, hahaha."

"…Mi, sumpah lo jahat banget sama gue." Moriyama mewek.

"Biarin." Miyaji malah _ngelewe_. Si klimis berasa pingin nangis. Tapi dibanding mewek lebih seru balas dendam.

...

"Ya udaaah, kalo Shun jauh di sana toh masih ada lo 'kan, Mi. _Dekat di mata juga dekat di hati~_ Ah sini, mendadak gue kangen lo, _my dear pineapple princess_. Sini peluk gueee~"

**"EMOOOOH!"**

Bibir mencucu minta sun. Miyaji nyesel udah ngeledekin sang _roommate . _Biasa, Moriyama mah begini orangnya. Mainnya balas dendam, mana alay pula. Demi jambul _tintin, _Miyaji tuh nggak bisa diginiin. Alhasil, Moriyama kembali terkena ciuman mesra dari mpok ukulele—asal mesra sih masuk hati, katanya. Ya tapi nggak gini juga lah mas.

Dan lagi-lagi mereka tak menyadari, bahwa kamera _paparazzi _milik Satsuki tengah dalam mode merekam.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mi." kata Moriyama saat Miyaji tengah sibuk mengganti senar gitarnya yang rusak. Yang dipanggil cuma menjawab seadanya tanpa sederajatpun menoleh.

"Nih Mi. Gue dapet sedikit informasi dari Satsuki. Soal yang peraih _Guinness Book _pengasup martabak terbanyak itu lho. Yang namanya mirip jenis berbi. Siapa itu namanya… **_Barbara_?**"

**"Kensuke."** Miyaji meralat sang _roommate_ yang asal bunyi. Nama orang kok dikarang-karang—harus _aqiqah _lagi repot nantinya. "Iya, emang kenapa si Fukui Kensuke itu? Ada masalah sama dia? Apa dia punya hubungan khusus sama Shun?" Akhirnya Miyaji rela menengok sedikit. Moriyama menebar sengir licik kemudian membolak-balik tumpukan data akurat yang ia dapat dari Satsuki.

"Iya. Konon sih, 3 tahun lalu—sebelum kita ngekos di sini, ia jadi orang pertama yang berani nembak Shun tepat di depan mata si Pakde."

…

…

"_WHATTHEFREAKIN'PINEAPPLE—_Lo serius Yos? Lo nggak bohongin gue 'kan ya?" Miyaji histeris. Moriyama angguk-angguk tanpa setitikpun keraguan,

"Serius. Nih, Satsuki malah punya rekamannya langsung. Waktu itu sih Satsuki baru kelas 6 SD makanya minta tolong Encik Liu rekamin—_kata Fukuinya langsung sih, buat kenang-kenangan_—taunya Satsuki malah dapet dari Kouki yang katanya nemu _flashdisk_ nganggur tanpa majikan di tempat les _Yamaho_."

"_What. What what what _beneran ini fakta 'kan nggak sepik 'kan—Nyalain _laptop _lo sekarang gue pengen liat kebenarannya."

.

_Flashback_

_._

**"…_Would you… Go out with me?"_**

_Kalimat pernyataan yang sungguh berani (atau nekat?) itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Fukui, membuat seluruh insan di dalam warung martabak tercengang—sampai-sampai Junpei saja tidak sadar telapaknya menggantikan spatula membelai wajan. Sungguh sangatlah corettampandancoret berani—seperti ia tak takut menelan resiko apapun. Hasil apapun._

_Lagipula… Kapan lagi ngeliat anak kuliahan ganteng nembak anak manis yang baru duduk di kelas 8 SMP? Tidak dalam bertahun-tahun. Fenomena langka bagi warga Tectona Grande._

_Shun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Maklum—saat itu guru bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya agak-agak wong ndeso, logatnya aja logat Sunda—Shun harus perlahan-lahan mencerna tiap kata bahasa Inggris yang dilontarkan sang pemuda blonde._

"_Maukah… Aku…?" Shun mencoba menerjemahkan per kata. Semua menggigit bibir, jari, maupun martabak—penasaran Shun bakal menjawab seperti apa. Yes or No? Sementara Pakde dengan wajah sedingin cuci steam salju sudah siap dengan penggorengan ukuran jumbo—untungnya ditahan-tahan tante Makoto yang kepo, ada aja sih yang berani nembak putra kesayangannya. Siapin nisan nggak sia-sia kali ya._

_Namun Dewi Fortuna berkata lain—tiba-tiba Tetsuya yang baru pulang les bahasa Inggris (di lembaga Misi, gan!) datang dan menyodorkan kakaknya kamus bahasa Inggris '1000 miliar' edisi cetakan 2012. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Shun langsung membalik ke bagian huruf G kemudian mendorong otaknya agar nalar._

_Fukui menggigit bibir, harap-harap cemas. Dahinya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Semoga Shun ngerti, semoga Shun nerima, semoga Shun rela tanpa beban! Amiiin. Satu warung martabak juga keburu kepo akan kelanjutan drama dan memesan martabak untuk makan di tempat—pengganti popcorn katanya. Sang pakde menggenggam erat telapak tangan istrinya, agak cemas menunggu jawaban sang putra sulung tercinta._

_Ah!_

"_Ng… Kang Fukui… Aku…" Shun mulai berucap sambil terbata. Fukui menelan ludah._

_Hingga akhirnya…_

**"**_**Shun… Mau, kok."** Si Manis Warung Martabak tersenyum semanis gula biang. Semua orang tercengang. Fukui cengo. Penggorengan jatuh menghantam permukaan ubin dengan dramatis. Jam dinding serasa menolak menggerakkan ketiga tangannya, mendadak waktu terasa berhenti sejenak. _

…_Eh? Eh? Eh Eh Eh?_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!_

"_Wait—Shun, serius nih? Gue—ehm, aku nggak mimpi 'kan? Ya 'kan?" Fukui mencubit pipinya, tidak percaya dengan yang Si Manis Warung Martabak ucapkan barusan. Seluruh penjuru warung martabak riuh—ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada yang suit-suit, ada yang cie-cie, ada yang meneriakkan coretbiskuitcoret selamat, ada yang speechless tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, banyak juga jombloers yang menangis bawang karena keduluan Fukui menyatakan cinta. Mengapa tidak kumpulkan nyali dari awal, salah sendiri._

"_Shun nggak bercanda kok, kang. Shun serius, jadi…"_

_Aw yeah. Kalau misalnya boleh, Fukui ingin memanjat menara masjid Nurul Ilmi kemudian berteriak histeris, mengumumkan hubungan barunya dengan Shun ke seluruh penjuru Tectona Grande menggunakan TOA milik bapak pengurus DKM._

_Ah, kalau nggak sekarang mendingan dia beli kuwe-kuwe untuk syukuran di Toko Pukis Indo Rasa-nya Om Hara dan menggelar music party di tempat les musik Yamaho. Oh iya ojo lali minta tante Masako bikin tumpeng nasi merah dan es buah spe—_

"_Kang Fukui mau ditemenin Shun ke mana? Ke luar?"_

_Krek. Suara kokoro retak._

"…_Shun? Maksud kamu temenin… Apa, ya? Maksudnya apa ya?"_

"_Lah, 'kan kang Fukui yang minta aku ke luar rumah sama Kang Fukui."_

"…"

_Keadaan riuh mendadak sunyi senyap. Orang-orang tak lagi menari-nari bahagia. Pupuslah cintanya bersama seribu daun yang berguguran._

_._

_Flashback End_

_._

"…Apa. Apa. Apa."

"Begitulah, Miya. Untung Shun nolak—bukan, untung Shun nggak ngerti si Fukui ngomong apaan." Moriyama mengelus dada, lega. Untung aja. Untung seribu untung. Kalau sampai diterima, mungkin besok pagi akan muncul berita di koran tentang mayat terapung di _Situ* Tectona Grande. Yasalam._

"Tapi, ya… Walaupun ditolak dengan ngenesnya kayak begitu, dia bukannya udah nyerah 'kan, Yos? Buktinya doi masih rutin beli martabak tiap hari." Moriyama langsung angguk-angguk.

"Iya, Mi. Makanya, rencana gue tuh gini—kita samperin si Fukui ini, minta _advice _kek atau apa kek. Sengenes-ngenesnya doi 'kan tetep veteran dalam naksir Shun. Senior kita, bro. Udah pernah nyoba nembak lagi—walau gagal total, sih. _But hey, experience is the best teacher, right?_"

"Bener sih… Yaudah, mau nyamper rumah doi sekarang? Palingan doi lagi libur juga, 'kan. Kira-kira seumuran kita, 'kan? Lebih tua dikit sih."

"Sippo~ Capcus nyok!"

.

.

.

Begitulah, akhirnya kedua jomblo ini menginjakkan kaki di atas keset anyaman tante Masako's _home sweet home_. Menengok tiga puluh derajat ke Barat, terlihat papan nama megah dengan hiasan lampu-lampu neon bertuliskan **'Les Musik Yamaho'**—terbaca, walau setengah papan ketutupan kertas promosi sedot wc. Pasti ini tempatnya, nggak salah lagi. Peta sederhana buatan Kouki ternyata membimbing ke kebenaran, setidaknya lebih akurat dari peta hidupnya bocah cilik berambut kotak yang kerjaannya keluyuran dari rumah, main topeng monyet dan pakai baju kekecilan.

"Woks… Ada bel noh, Miya. Ada bel. Pencet nggak ya?"

Miyaji nepok jidat. "Ya pencet lah ganteng sayangku cintaku, katanya mau ketemu Fukui, hiiiiih!" ia mendesis gemes. Moriyama cengengesan.

"Makasih, bebeb unyu sayangku."

**"UDAH CEPETAN PENCET GAK."**

Perlahan jari telunjuk Moriyama mendekati bel sambil bergetar hebat. Gak sabaran, Miyaji mendorong kuat itu telunjuk, bodo amat mau patah atau diamputasi yang penting belnya kepencet. Belum sempat Moriyama jerit-jerit kesakitan, ia malah jantungan duluan gegara lantunan _fur elise _memekakkan telinga bersumber _speaker_ di samping bel. Siapa sih yang nyetel bel jadi horor kayak gitu—yah, nggak separah kamar Satsuki yang belnya _ehem ehem _sih.

Tak lama, seseorang membalas melalui _speaker_.

**"Siapa ya? Mohon maaf, hari ini les musik _Yamaho_-nya tutup soalnya yang ngajar lagi sibuk pacaran sama piano."**

Kontan Moriyama plus Miyaji _sweatdrop _denger jawaban _absurd_ yang kedengerannya serius tapi ngawur barusan. Sedikit lega juga sih, ternyata bukan cuma mereka di dunia ini yang hobi pacaran sama alat musik. Ta-tapi tapi masih mending 'kan daripada nikah sama tiang.

"Emm… Itu, Fukuinya—"

**"Suprimannya ada nggak bang."**

Miyaji baru mau ngomong, udah dipotong lagi dengan kalimat asbun sang jomblo ngenes klimis _bling bling _coretdengankekuatansepuluhtangancoret. Lantas ia langsung menggetoknya dengan pot bunga terdekat.

"Hush! Apaan sih Yos asbun banget ngomong gitu. Wong kita 'kan lagi nyari Fuku—"

**"_Sukirman?"_** Suara di seberang _speaker _nyahut lagi. Miyaji _sweatdrop _pangkat lima. Yah ilah ini tempat les juga pasti asbun wong kalimat asbun Moriyama dibalas asbun juga. _Ampuni aku ya Tuhan mengapa orang-orang Tectona Grande semuanya kurang waras begini apa salah emak mengandung_.

**"—Sukijan?"** Miyaji masih _facepalm_, Moriyama udah bales lagi. Alhasil kena getok pot bunga lagi, dua kali.

"Udah lo diem dikit napa Yos! Emm… Kita di sini mau cari Fukui Kensuke. Dia pengajar di sini, 'kan?" Akhirnya mau tidak mau Miyaji menggantikan Moriyama jadi juru bicara. Kasian kalo Moriyama yang ngomong nanti nggak nyambung melulu.

"_Emm… Kalo mau nagih bayaran kuota internet yang masih nunggak, hubungin Aomine aja ya, soalnya dia yang selalu numpang make internet buat main game online sama buka Ladaza buat nyari batu akik berhias ukiran wajah Horikita Mai, jadi bukan Fukui yang salah. Oke bai, lo gue e—"_

**"KITA BUKAN PENAGIH UTANG MBLO!"** Lama kelamaan sang _pineapple princess _naik darah juga. Sumpah sampe kapan dia harus berdiri di depan gini cuma gegara orang di seberang asbunnya minta dilemparin tomat. "Kita di sini mau cari Fukui Kensuke, mau ngerumpi macam-macam kayak ibu-ibu. Bukan mau nagih utang, ngerti nggak."

"_O-ooh, dikirain mau nagih utang, hehehe. Yaudah sok buka aja pintunya nggak digembok kok."_

"Yak, tengkyu. Dah yok Yos masuk ke dalem!"

...

...

Teh murni cap teko dan sepiring bolu jagung Depok tersaji hangat di meja—180 derajat dengan AC di pojok ruangan yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Miyaji dan Moriyama masih duduk anteng dalam bisu sampai akhirnya mas-mas bersurai pirang duduk di sofa depan mereka.

"Sok atuh di makan."

"Aduh, jadi ngerepotin nih, eng… Kak Fukui." Miyaji mesem-mesem. Fukui hanya nyengir manis, memperlihatkan sebaris gigi kinclongnya.

"Panggil aja Fukui, gak usah sopan-sopan amat. Ndak pa pa, makan aja, toh masa kadaluwarsanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi kasian nanti mubazir."

Moriyama keselek. Miyaji cuma bisa pasang tampang 'oh oke jadi gitu pantesan situ nyajiin bolu banyak banget'.

"Jadi…" mas-mas bernama Fukui itu melicinkan tenggorokan, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalian berdua nyari aku—err, gue buat apa?" Merasa udah akrab, Fukui mulai ngomong pakai lo-gue.

"Oh, itu." Moriyama mengeluarkan berkas-berkas data Satsuki yang dia bawa-bawa di tas slempangnya. **"Kami udah denger, kalo dulu situ pernah nembak Shun, Si Manis Warung Martabak."**

Ohok. Giliran Fukui keselek garpu.

"Wait. Wait Wait. Kalian denger dari mana. Kenapa kalian teganya teganya ngungkit-ngungkit itu kenangan suram di hadapan gue. Kenapa kalian malah ngingetin gue tentang Shun sang tercinta terkasih tersayang, nanti gue gajadi-jadi _moveon_."

**"Lah pada faktanya emang gagal _moveon, _'kan. Buktinya beli martabak mulu."** Miyaji nusuk. Fukui pundung di bawah piano.

"Ukh… Iya deh gue emang pernah nyoba nembak Shun. Mana gue tuh sampe berusaha mati-matian nyamain tanggalnya sama angka kesukaan Shun dan gue—tanggal 5 Mei. Gue tau, gue tau presentasi ditolaknya lebih dari 50:50, gue juga tau kalo si Pakde itu seremnya kayak algojo murka, tapi gue nggak bisa nyerah gitu aja, 'kan! Gue suka, gue suka Shun! Lebih dari apapun, gue suka dia!"

Fukui mewek. Mendengar itu entah mengapa kokoro Moriyama tergerak, air matanya menetes ke atas tisu yang tadi ia pakai buat makan bolu. Miyaji menghela napas—muncul lagi makhluk yang lebaynya nggak ketulungan. Tapi karena kasian jadi dimaafin.

"Hiks… Gue tau gimana rasanya itu, Fuk. Hiks."

"Hiks hiks, Moriyama, jangan panggil gue fuk, nggak enak dengernya, panggil Ken aja biar ganteng, hiks."

"Hiks… Yaudah Ken, situ juga panggil gue Yoshi aja ya, hiks hiks."

_Halah_. Miyaji menghela napas, lelah katanya. Ini dua makhluk jomblo kenapa jadi dramatis gini sih ah muak liatnya. Berdeham, sang _pineapple princess _mencoba menarik kedua jomblo balik ke bumi manusia.

"Yaudah. Gue sama Yoshi di sini 'kan juga demen sama Shun—makanya pengen minta nasihat dari yang lebih veteran. _We are just beginner._" Miyaji menyilang tangan di dada. Moriyama ngangguk-angguk bak ayam.

"Oh, jadi lo pada mau minta _advice _dari gue? Boleh, sih… **Ya udah, sini gue kasih tau info apa aja yang gue tau tentang Shun, dedek paling manis di **_**Tectona Grande.**"_

.

.

.

"Ah!"

Shun dan Hayama melambai-lambai tatkala ekor mata mereka mendapati tiga orang jomblo melangkah lemes ke arah mereka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hayama langsung menerjang sang kakak tersayang, sementara Shun cuma senyam-senyum ayu di belakang.

"Ih! Kakak-kakak, tadi Kouta cariin ke mana-mana, tau! Kouta kira kakak-kakak pergi ke mana! Kata kak Ootsu juga, kak Miyanya udah pulang, tapi _teu aya di imah_!" Hayama manyun. Miyaji menepuk-nepuk kepala sang dedek biar nggak ngambek. Moriyama ikutan nyubit pipi moci Hayama.

"Situ kangen sama kakak-kakak, nya? Asyik main sama Shun, hah?"

"Asyik dong, kak! Kita main banyak permainan, lho! Sama Satsuki, Tetsuya sama Kouki juga! Ya nggak, Shun?" Hayama menoleh, Shun mengangguk setuju. Tak lama Shun nyadar ada yang memelototinya sejak tadi.

"A-Ah, kang Fukui. Tumben keluar rumah siang-siang, kang? Encik Liu sehat?" sapanya manis. Kontan Fukui merah darah.

"I-iya, cuma pengen ganti oksigen. Li-Liu juga sehat, kok." Fukui salting. Duo MoriMiya masang tampang _iyuh _di belakang layar. _Mulai deh inosennya keluar kalo ngadep bebeb. Cuih._

.

"Oh, situ pada lagi ngapain? Tumben banget ngumpul kayak begini." Muncul lagi satu makhluk yang pakai kacamata—Nebuya Junpei. Tampaknya doi baru balik dari toko kelontong Pakcik Mitobe soalnya terendus bau harum kue sus coklat belgia _homemade_ Bi Koga. Kudapan termewah ter_fabulous _se-_Tectona Grande_.

**"Junpei!"** Shun berseru senang kala melihat teman masa kecilnya itu mendekat. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia melangkah cepat kemudian memeluk erat sang _TMK_, membuat keempat jombloers di belakangnya _jawdrop_ di tempat.

"O-Ooi, Shun! Jangan langsung meluk-meluk kayak begitu, dong. Duuh, dasar manja."

"Ehehehe, habis dari pagi Junpei nggak kelihatan, sih~ Oh ya, wanginya manis… Junpei beli kue, ya?" tanya Shun sembari ngotak-atik kresek yang ditenteng sang _TMK._

"Iya, ini ada kue sus. Sengaja aku beli karena Shun memang doyan, 'kan? Ke… Kebetulan aku baru dapat uang jajan bulanan dari _mommy_."

**"Waaaai! Junpei baik, deh! Aku sayang Junpei, ehehehe."**

Junpei mendengus, mengusap-usap lembut kepala eboni anak semanis gula biang yang tengah asyik memeluknya. "Iya, iya, haah. Eng? Kenapa kalian berempat melototin gue kayak gitu?"

"_Ra. Ora popo._" Moriyama manyun. Miyaji _facepalm_. Hayama masang tampang asem. Fukui berasa pengen mewek saat itu juga. Saat itulah, mereka menyadari kenyataan kejam bahwa…

_Seakrab-akrabnya mereka sama Shun, tetap saja mustahil untuk mengalahkan Nebuya Junpei._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Halo, setelah sekian lama kiyoha balik lagi bawa sekardus martabak! xD /ditajongreaders/ lama, kah? Gomenne~  
**

**Yah, karena sudah ganti genre jadi romance, kita juga ikut masuk ke phase serius, ya! Kiyoha pengen masukin konflik di sini, biar jelas dikit gitu ceritanya orz. Semoga ga ngecewain ya. Oh iya, awal mula konflik pertamanya ada di bawah a/n ini ya.**

**Btw, merujuk pada ripiu-ripiu (kalian baik banget, makasih udah dukung ;w;) banyak yg rikues chara, ya. Tenang aja, kalo chara pasti ada waktunya buat muncul kok, pasti mereka dimasukin ke sini soalnya kiyoha juga udah bikin list cast-nya, jadi tenang aja. Kalo soal pair... Hmm, ada yg mau MoriMiya, ada yang mau MoriZuki, ada yang mau HayaMiya, ada yang mau AkaKuro, ada yang mau... Banyak, ya. Kiyoha bakal berusaha seimbangin dan masukin semuanya ya, walau ada yg porsinya sedikit karena bukan canon disininya, huhuhu, kiyoha ganbaru ;w; semoga nggak kecewa.**

**Overall sih, makasih yang udah dukung sampai sini ;w; dan ayo balas ripiu~**

**.**

**miraill, **MoriMiya makin ngenes ya sejak ada Hayama xD Tapi Moriyama nggak bakal berhenti berjuang, kok. Sip, mungkin bakal ada HayaMiya di kedepannya :3 Thank you!

**AzuraLunatique, **lagi-lagi MoriMiya, ya xD Kedepannya Shun sih, mungkin bakal banyak romance...Mungkin? Makasih selalu nunggu ;w; *hugs*

**Kichiroo, **Ah, makasih :/3 HaremZuki asyik dibikin, sih xD awal-awalnya memang sengaja dibikin agak ambigu, hwhwhw. Makasih udah setia dukung kiyoha, ya ;w; *hugs*

**Kagami Tania, **irasshai, Tania! :3 Ah makasiiiih, dan ini lanjutannya ya :3/

**ShilaFantasy, **iya, soalnya dipotong dua ;w; dan Fukui juga muncuuul xD ini lanjutannya, yaaa :3/

**Kamiya Chizuru, **Miya di php mori? Hmm... Boleh juga, tuh xD MoriMiya, ya? Untuk saat ini akan diusahakan ;w;

**Erry-kun, **ah arigatou ;w; dan Miya memang oenyoeeeee tenan /ditabok/ HaremZuki itu asyik, dan selamat bebski anda muncul di chap ini xD Semangaaat!

**IzumiTetsuya, **WB memang nggak enak, ya x'D e-eeh? buat nyembuhin sih kiyoha cuma inget-inget ada readers yang nunggu lanjutan ;w; uweee, Hayama nggak boleh gangguin hubungan MoriMiya? Untuk sekarang diusahain dulu, ya :') ini lanjutannyaaa :3/

**hibiya's phone, **uehehe makasih :3 dan ini lanjutannya :3/

**sabilsabil, **Mayuzumi? Okee, ada saatnya dia muncul kok, nanti-nanti tapi xD Semangaaaat!

**Schnee Neige, **sengaja dibuat ambigay, dan Hayama memang unyu pisan xD Semangaaaat, makasiiih ;w;

**BlueBubbleBoom, **www, MoriMiya dan HayaMiya, ya xD Fukui mah buang aja buang xD oke, ini dipanjangin~ Salam modus!

**macaroon waffle, **jadinya keliatan MoriMiya dan HayaZuki ya, aduh x'D Fukui dan Junpei masuk sini www walau Junpei niatnya punya chapter sendiri juga www ini lanjutannyaaa :3/

**lalalala chan desu, **Tuh kan, bingung antara MoriMiya sama MoriZuki xD adeknya Satsuki masih lama lahirnya eeei xD

**Alice no kokoro, **pemilik warung bubur? Akan diungkap di chapnya Tetsuya xD Penggemar-penggemarnya juga bakal diungkap, kok~ Makasih udah baca, ya~ :3

**guntinggalau, **Selamat datang di dunia martabak yang absurd ini xD Mori mah sabar aja gabisa pedekate sama Shun masih ada Miya ini xD nyok capcus ini chap barunya~ :3/

**Tsukuro Reiko, **enggak kok, masih rate T kok ve~ xD /ditajong/ Oke, fanservice lagi, kessesesese~ xD

**Midorima Junko, **selamat datang di kotak ripiu xD /ditabok/ selamat berjuang, para jombloers xD iya dong, Shun is still number one ;) /kedip/ /hehjiji/ oke ini lanjutannya :3/

**dryatich, **makasih :/3 iya, masa hubungannya MoriZuki ga maju-maju sih xD Hayama emang kebanyakan gaul sama Mori jadi ketularan gombal :'D Fukui muncul hehehe~

**Kousawa Alice, **ah gaperlu malu (/w\\) samah-samah, selamat datang di kapal kami xD dukung aja dua-duanya, MoriMiya dan MoriZukii~ HayaMiya juga boleh kok~ /ditabok/ oke, ini lanjutannya ;)

**DUIJANK,** sabar ya nunggu momen MoriZuki, bentar lagi ko... mungkin ;w; banyak doong yang naksir Shun, kan si manis warung martabak xDD

**emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad, **haaai, selamat datang di fic absurd ini~ :3 MoriMiya dan HyuuZuki, kah? Susah sih, tapi ganbaru :'3 Gimana yaaa? Mori naksir Miya ga yaaa? :3/ AkaKuro, ya? Mungkin bakal diusahakan~ Btw ini lanjutannyaa :3

**Katsumi hotaru, **meranalah para jomblo xD pakde juga kejam hwhw. Ayo ikutan aja grupnya Satsuki mengais fanservice~! xD /ditabok/

**Takigawa Arisa, **Yay update~ Soalnya tukang sotonya _seseorang_, hehehe~ Miyaji memang unyu niaaan xD dan ini lanjutannya, okee :3/

**Kugouyama, **nggak kok, masih rate T, muehehe. EEEH? Kenapa gaboleh HayaMiya? ;w; tapi diusahakan, deh~ semoga gaada yang forever alone, ya xD Kiyoha ganbaruuu! :3/

**.**

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Jadikan akuu yang keduaaa… Buatlah diriku bahagiaaa… Walau engkaaau takkan pernaah… Kumiliki selamanyaaa…" _Fukui nyanyi sambil setengah mewek. Liu—yang kebetulan saat itu ditarik sang sahabat masuk ke _Yamaho_, _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau orang ditolak lagi sama Shun, aru? Dasar."

"Liuuu! Jangan jahat gitu, dong! Situ hibur dikit, kek! Terus kenapa situ langsung nebak kalo _Mister Awesome Fukui _ini habis ditolak lagi cintanya, haah?" Fukui mewek campur ngambek. Liu hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Habis kau 'kan selalu saja main musik buat gambarin perasaan kau." ucapnya dengan logat yang khas. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari sofa kemudian menyentuh tuts-tuts hitam putih piano.

"Ya udah, _owe_ bakal main sesuatu buat hibur kau, aru."

"Bener, nih? Cihui, situ emang sahabat gue yang paling ramah tamah, pengertian dan rajin menabung, Liu!" Fukui bersorak senang. Liu hanya bisa menghela napas, menyiapkan jemarinya di atas piano kemudian mulai bermain.

"…_Sekarang kau di sini, hilang rasanya… Semua, bimbang, tangis, kesepian…" _Ia menyanyi sambil menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan serius, membuat sang _blonde_ terdiam.

"…_Kau buat aku bertanya… Kau buat aku mencari… Tentang rasa ini, aku tak mengerti… Apakah sama jadinya, bila bukan kamu? Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku… Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…"_

Masih, ia menyanyi dengan merdunya, sampai ekspresi lembutnya berubah menjadi lebih… Sedih?

"_Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi… Jangan paksa aku 'tuk cari yang lebih baik… Karena senyummu menyadarkanku, kau lah cinta pertama dan terakhirku…"_

Akhirnya lagu mencapai _ending_nya. Fukui bertepuk tangan keras, kagum dengan penampilan sahabatnya barusan. "Hebat, Liu! Baguuus! Ga nyangka situ bakat nyanyi juga! Habis dari dulu situ cuma main piano sih, nggak nyanyi."

Liu tersenyum masam. Syukurlah rasa galau sahabatnya langsung sirna seketika—namun, rasanya ada yang tidak mengenakkan di hatinya… Apa, ya?

**'_Yah, Kensuke… Kau tau nggak? Bukan cuma kau yang selalu menggambar perasaan lewat musik… Liu ini juga selalu.'_**

Tapi yah, saat ini ia belum dapat mengutarakannya.

**'_Dasar, bukan cuma Shun yang nggak peka, ternyata kau juga tidak.'_**

.

.

"Eh, Yos, gue pengen ngomong sesuatu sama lo…" ucap Miyaji tiba-tiba, membuat Moriyama yang tengah asyik mengudap martabak menoleh.

"Ada apa, Mi? Eh—kenapa wajah lo suram banget begitu? Gue tau yang tadi siang itu nyakitin kokoro banget, tapi lo 'kan nggak perlu sampe—"

**"Yos."** Suaranya menegas—tatapannya serius. Moriyama meneguk ludah. Eh? Eh? Apa? Apa yang mau dikatakan Miyaji sekarang ini benar-benar hal penting?

"Mi-Miya…"

"Yos… Gue…" Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, tapi ia harus, ia ingin mengatakannya. Mengatakan hal penting, yang harus Moriyama ketahui, yang harus ia ingat sampai kapanpun.

**"_Yos… Kalau seandainya saja lo bisa jadian sama si Shun… Lo tetep temen gue, 'kan?"_**

Moriyama terbelalak—tidak menduga sama sekali Miyaji akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya. Ini… Aneh. Sungguh aneh! Mengapa, mengapa Miyaji tiba-tiba saja…

"Mi… Lo kenapa…?"

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

**Tunggu lanjutannya, ya! :3/**


	6. Miyaji's Feeling

"…_Seandainya saja lo bisa jadian sama si Shun… Lo tetep temen gue, 'kan?"_

**"Mi… Lo kenapa…?"**

Seusai meluncurnya pertanyaan itu dari bibir Moriyama, kamar terasa begitu hening. Demi semesta alam dan seluruh isinya, ucapan Miyaji barusan benar-benar aneh. Entah dia kesambet apa, entah dia kerasukan jin apa sampai-sampai menanyakan hal seperti itu. Moriyama Yoshitaka, yang ditanyai, tidak tahu menahu.

"…_Wait. _Tunggu. Tunggu dulu, Miyaji Kiyoshi—lo kena apa sampe nanya hal yang agak sensi gitu ke gue, Mi? Lo lagi demam atau gimana?"

"…"

"Maksud lo 'tetep temen' itu… Lo nggak mau gue ngelupain lo, begitu 'kan?" Mi… Jangan-jangan lo…" Moriyama menelan ludah sendiri. Gawat, gawat, gawat—situasi mulai sulit ia kendalikan. Miyaji masih membisu, entah mengapa kamar sangat panas walau kipas angin menyala dalam kekuatan tinggi, sementara dahi jenong Moriyama sudah dibanjiri keringat. Moriyama sendiri tak tahu harus sabar bertanya baik-baik pada Miyaji yang agaknya enggan membuka mulut, atau membelokkan topik dengan candaan garing—

**"…Mi, lo suka sama… Gue?"**

Terucap grogi—kalimat dengan niat bercanda. Penuh harapan agar sang _roommate_ menonjoknya, bersikap _tsundere_, melemparinya nanas Subang atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke diri asalnya. Bukan maksud jadi maso, tapi Miyaji Kiyoshi _currently,_ tanpa ragu lagi, kelewat aneh—apa sebabnya masih misteri alam.

Respon dari sang _pineapple princess _hanya gelengan—atau anggukan, tidak jelas. Yang pasti Moriyama mendapati berubahnya warna wajah sang _roommate_… Samar-samar terhias kemerahan. Tunggu—apa?

'_Eh? Ya Tuhan, ini beneran? Ciyus? Ciyus miapah!? Tolong—tolong jangan permainkan keadaan, ya Tuhan! Mengapa Miyaji jadi…'_

**"Gue sendiri nggak ngerti, Yos… Gue nggak tahu, gue kenapa…"** Miyaji mengeratkan remasan tangannya ke _t-shirt _oranye yang tengah ia pakai. Ekspresinya ragu, bingung, stres—

"Entah kenapa ya, gue harus bilang begitu ke lo. Gue nggak tau apa yang bisa-bisanya ngedorong gue ngomong begini, entah kenapa habis banyaknya kejadian hari ini, gue…"

Giliran bibir Moriyama terkunci rapat. _Okay_, matanya masih sempurna tanpa cacat, non-rabun, dan penglihatannya takkan tega berbohong. Ini bukan fatamorgana—pemandangan di hadapannya bukan sekedar oasis palsu di tengah gurun Sahara. Miyaji, sang _roommate_-nya tersayang, benar-benar seperti cewek labil terserang demam sekarang. Ia tahu jelas _gender_ Miyaji masih lelaki, tapi labil—itu sudah _so _pasti.

Gestur jemari itu, wajah kebingungan yang begitu memerah itu, kalimat yang sungguh rancu itu… Semuanya tidak ia mengerti.

**'_Apa yang membuat Miya jadi begini…Gue harus tahu sebabnya.'_**

_._

_._

* * *

**Judul: Si Manis Warung Martabak (?)  
****Pair: Moriyama/Izuki feat Izuki—ehm—Shun centric, MoriMiya [sudah mulai tetap mwaha] dan pair lainnya**

**Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda manis itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.]**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya om Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang kenapa ga canonin MoriMiya di manga /NGGA/ sementara perumahan yang jadi contoh punya pemiliknya. Kiyoha cuma pinjem buat asupan nutrisi seimbang :) /koksenyum**

**Warning: mabok, Indonesia!AU, koskosan!AU, umur random, status random, pairing random. OOC karena diperlukan, maybe typo(s) dan bahasa baku itu apa. bahasa sehari-hari bertebaran di mana-mana dan bercampur bak gado-gado. Humor tidak bermutu SNI dan _fading _di chap ini-biar romens keliatan gitu wk. Semoga anda tidak bingung membacanya.**

* * *

.

.

'_Miyaji… Sejak semalam ia menolak untuk bicara dengan gue. Apa sebabnya, sama sekali nggak kepikiran. Ayolah, semalam aja dia sempat nanya hal yang nggak jelas kayak—'Jangan lupakan gue?' What? Oke, sejahat-jahatnya gue—Moriyama Yoshitaka padanya, walaupun kesampean jadian sama Shun (Amiiin) Nggak bakal ngelupain dia juga, kan! Apa yang bikin Miyaji jadi parno gini?'_

'_Pagi ini juga, Miyaji berangkat seperti biasa, lebih pagi. Tapi lain dari biasanya, sama sekali nggak ada salam atau pelukan hangat sebelum berangkat—cuma diam seribu bahasa. Sunyi senyap—macam orang bisu. Walau gue bicara juga takkan doi gubris. Bahkan nggak ada seruan 'aku berangkat' yang biasanya. Miyaji tidak mau bicara denganku sama sekali… Hanya dapat memasang wajah sulit.'_

'_Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?'_

**"…Kak Mori."** panggil seseorang, menyadarkan tokoh utama kita yang jones ini, Moriyama Yoshitaka, dari lamunannya. Lewat 10 menit terhitung ia bengong saja, tak menyentuh telur goreng di depannya yang mulai mendingin dan mulai dipadati wisatawan—_baca: lalat_.

"Kak Mori kenapa? Kok bengong aja sih? Telurnya Kouta makan nih ya. Tuh liat daripada dihinggapin pak lalat."

"He-eh. _Sok ndahar_."

Hayama mendengus kemudian mencolok-colok pipi sang kakak tetangga dengan garpu. "Kaaak? Serius nih, boleh Kouta makan? Kakak nanti sarapan apa ei."

Moriyama masih hanyut dalam lamunan. Hayama manyun.

**"Kak!"** teriak Hayama nggak sabaran. "Kakak kenapa sih! Kayak jomblo galau aja bengong melulu!"

Moriyama mengerang, kemudian memegangi area jidatnya seperti orang frustasi. "Gue nggak kenapa-kenapa, ma. Dan iye makasih banyak udah ngingetin kalo gue jomblo. Tengkyu seribu tengkyu."

"Kakak, Hayama serius—eh gak, dua rius deh!" ujar sang bocah kuning sambil membentuk jemari tangan menjadi V. _**"Kakak… Lagi berantem sama Kak Miya, ya?"**_

Uhuk. Moriyama keselek air putih.

"Uhuk, uhuk, Hayama, kena—"

"Lagian sih kakak dari tadi subuh nggak ada ribut-ribut sama Kak Miya." jawab Hayama simpel. "Asal kakak-kakak tau ya, 'kan kalo kakak-kakak ribut pagi-pagi tuh kedengeran sampe kamarnya Kouta. Kayak waktu itu ribut gegara tugas kak Miya dikira kertas minyak buat martabak, kak Miya marah-marah soal kak Mori ngungsi ke kasur kak Miya gegara ada kecoa terbang, terus waktu kak Miya—"

"Cukup. Cukup. Iya iya gue ngerti." Moriyama nepuk jidat. Hayama ini—pendengarannya kuat, sekuat kucing garong. Bisa-bisanya aja dia denger ribut-ribut dari kamar Moriyama tiap kali ada 'musibah'. Iya sih kamarnya cuma beda beberapa meter dari kamar Moriyama, tapi nguping 'kan kebiasaan yang penuh _mudhorot_—

Ya sudahlah, lupakan. Sekarang, ia harus cari tahu apa yang aneh dengan Miyaji—berarti yang harus ia datangi pertama…

…_**Ootsubo Taisuke**, _sahabat Miyaji zaman SMA.

.

.

.

Begitulah, selagi masih ada waktu (_sfx: petikan gitar mellow_) sebelum _caw_ ke kampus, kaki-kaki kurus bertameng _swallow_ milik Moriyama melangkah maju tak gentar menuju agen beras Ootsubo, badan usaha turun temurun tujuh turunan menurun (kitakore) milik keluarga Ootsubo yang terlimpahi kemakmuran.

Ya, ini pasti tempatnya. Dengan batas wilayah terapit _gym_ berhias spanduk om-om _macho _di arah jam 12, toko baju necis gadis-gadis modis kelolaan Satsuki di sebelah kiri, dan fotokopi _Macan Biru _90 derajat arah barat. Oke, ini agen beras Ootsubo. Sekarang tinggal cari penghuni setianya, Ootsubo Taisuke. Di manakah doi gerangan?

**"Wah, Moriyama."** Belum sempat sang tokoh utama celingak-celinguk mencari sang pedagang beras _macho, _yang dicari sudah keburu datang duluan sembari memanggul 2 karung beras di bahu tegapnya. "Tumben dateng? Mabok terigu? Udah kangen makan beras, ya? Tenang, kualitas beras Ootsubo nomor satu."

"Err, bukan gitu mas, eh om, eh bo." Moriyama gelagapan. Bukan gara-gara Ootsubo nongol tiba-tiba macam hantu jembatan layang, tapi gegara adik bungsu Ootsubo, _Tae—_mendadak berdiri ayu di sebelahnya sambil membawa sampel beras panen terbaru—biar dicobain. Siapa tahu doyan, terus Moriyama borong sekarung.

Ehem! Moriyama Yoshitaka, tokoh utama kita yang klimis ini, berdeham keras. Hampir saja topik yang ia persiapkan matang belok cuma gegara nikmatnya beras panen terbaru keluarga Ootsubo. Intinya, sekarang dia harus segera menarik sang putra sulung—Ootsubo abang pergi, kemudian bicara empat mata—_delapan_, ditambah mata kaki yang kini terbungkus _swallow._

**"Udah—pokoknya, Ootsubo, ikut gue bentar sini! Gue pengen ngomong _eye-to-eye_ sama lo! Urusan penting, nih!"**

"_Naon_, Mor? Lagi jaga toko, nih! Walo dedek manisku ini lagi libur sekolah, sih—tapi ndak bisa dong ditinggal sendirian. Nanti dibetak seliter-dua liter sama Narumi yang kurang asupan sangu gegara kebanyakan dipake buat beli _voucher_ _Poin Bleng_. Ayolah, swa sembada beras lagi langka, nih! Ntar musim paceklik, lumbung kerontang, bagaimana jadi—apa kata dunia." _cerocos _Ootsubo, masih sambil menumpuk karung-karung beras di gudang penyimpanan. Tae masih cengar-cengir unyu.

"Bentaaar… Aja." Moriyama masih nggak mau ngalah—walau sendi engsel kakinya sudah 5L—lelah lemas lesu lunglai _lha piye_. Tapi demi baliknya sang_ roommate _unyu ke _factory mode _alias bentuk asal, apapun akan ia lakukan—walau ia kudu pergi ke ujung dunia demi meraih cincin batu akik yang dikuasai _Smigel _kemudian melemparnya biar hangus di kawah gunung Mera_—_oke maaf saudara-saudara, ini pasti efek menonton _'Raja Cincin Batu Akik'_ via _home theatre _di ruang audiovisual kampus minggu lalu.

"Ini nih ya… Ada hubungannya sama Miya. Miyaji Kiyoshi yang unyu itu." akhirnya Moriyama _to the point _juga. Yah, daripada ia harus mencerna segala ocehan Ootsubo mulai dari _hyperinflation_ sampai dengan _beras cap dua sejoli_, mendingan ia langsung gas saja. Nah 'kan, belum apa-apa Ootsubo sudah memelototinya setajam silet.

"Apa kata situ… Miya? Lah memang ada masalah apa sama dia? Kemaren aja nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Berantem, ya?"

"Ngg… Nggak sih bukan berantem, tapi yah… Udah ah sini dulu, daku mau ngerumpi bareng situ kayak ibu-ibu. Plis bentaaar aja. Ini juga mau berangkat ngampus."

"Aah… Okelah. Di kos situ aja ya biar privasi terjamin."

.

.

.

"Jadi gini ceritanya…" Moriyama memulai pembicaraan, ditemani dua cangkir teh manis hangat dan biskuit _Engkong Guang _sisa lebaran. Ootsubo yang menjadi lawan bicara hanya mengangguk-angguk, mempersilakan si klimis untuk melanjutkan.

"Err, begini. Sebenernya nih, dari semalam Miyaji tuh aneh banget kelakuannya, gue juga nggak ngerti. Doi jadi lebih diem, nggak mau ngomong sedikitpun, balas _skinship_ pun nggak! Gimana nih, apa gue bikin dia marah atau gimana, ya? Gue juga nggak ngerti, nggak tahu gimana benerinnya… Gue pikir, lo yang sahabatnya pas SMA bisa ngerti." jelas Moriyama, menceritakan konflik yang membebani punggungnya. Ootsubo berhenti manggut-manggut, jemari besarnya meraih biskuit setengah _melempem_ dari toples kemudian berkata,

"Biasa. Dari dulu juga kadang-kadang ada hari kayak begitu, kok. Miyaji itu, diluar dugaan sensi-an. Ada waktu di mana dia seneng, marah, sedih, galau gila atau malah senyap kayak yang situ alamin. Biasa… _Moodswing_."

"I-Iya gue tau kalau Miya tuh bisa dengan gampangnya gonta-ganti _mood_, tapi… Gue baru pertama kali dapet yang ekstrim kayak gini, ya jelas gue bingung…" Kedua alis tipis Moriyama bertaut cemas. "Habis… Semalam Miya juga ngomong hal yang aneh banget ke gue…"

Untuk sekejap, pupil Ootsubo memicing.

_"…Hal aneh?"_

"Iya. Dia ngomong hal yang sama sekali nggak kepikiran kalau doi bakal ngomong begitu. Habisnya, nggak jelas apa maunya, dan rasanya… Miyaji beda…"

_Ah. _Mendadak rasanya _déjà vu_. Ootsubo kenal sikon rempong macam ini.

"Oke, kalo lo beneran kepikiran dan cemas soal apa yang Miyaji omongin ke lo… Gue bakal bantu sebisanya. Jadi? Semalam Miyaji ngomong apa, yang bisa bikin lo jadi galau tingkat dewa begini?" Ootsubo mulai serius, kalimat interogasinya mulai meluncur mulus. Moriyama menelan ludah paksa, baru menjawab dengan terpatah,

"Gi-gini… Masa Miya mendadak bilang… _'_Kalo misalnya gue—Moriyama Yoshitaka, kesampaian jadian sama Shun, gue masih temen dia—temen Miya', gitu." Moriyama mengacak sebelah kepalanya, frustasi. "Aaah, gue nggak ngerti lagi! Punya _hint _nggak, Ootsubo? Mungkin dulu pernah kejadian apa, sampai tau-tau ia begini?"

Sang pedagang beras bersurai jabrik itu berpikir keras, jauh lebih keras dibanding biasa. Menggali memori soal beberapa tahun yang lalu—yang mungkin bisa bantu menyelesaikan masalah Moriyama yang semakin _desperado_. Beberapa kali memutar otak, akhirnya memori penting keluar dari laci-laci ingatannya juga.

"Gue… Inget. Walau gue cuma dua tahun satu sekolah sama dia, tapi seinget gue sih, Miyaji itu kayak takut ditinggal sama seseorang… Mungkin."

Ya. Ia ingat. Saat itu, Miyaji pernah bilang padanya.

_._

_._

_Tectona Grande, about 1 year ago._

_._

"_Mi, gue nggak nyangka lo beneran pindah ke Depok. Great work, sukses masuk universitas kuning nih, ya! Traktiran, dong!" seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik tertawa lepas, membuat pemuda bersurai kekuningan di rangkulannya tersenyum kecil._

"_Ahhahaha… Dompet gue aja kosong gegara pindah ke kosan." Pemuda bernama Miyaji itu tertawa miris—kemudian beralih memandang sahabatnya dengan wajah muram._

"_Derita anak kosan, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mendadak pindah dari Jakarta ke sini? Pakai milih univ kuning segala. Bukannya lo pernah bilang kalo enakan tinggal di Jakarta karena dekat teater, ya?"_

"_Mmhm. Ada beberapa alasan, sih… Yang paling jelas ya… Ootsubo, lo inget 'kan soal yang gue ceritain waktu itu… Yang gue naksir seseorang, tapi dianya nggak pernah sadar?" Miyaji memulai cerita. Ootsubo manggut-manggut, ingat dengan kejadian yang dimaksud. Itu mungkin sekitar… Waktu Ootsubo kelas 3 SMA, dan Miyaji kelas 2. Menggigit pinggir bibir bawahnya, Miyaji melanjutkan cerita walau dengan suara yang seakan tercekat._

"_Gini… Gue rasa, **gue ditolak.**"_

_Ootsubo membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Bohong, ah. Miyaji yang konon mantan 'School Prince' plus vokalis grup band ternama sekolah, ditolak? Yang bener aja! Siapa orang sedeng yang dengan enaknya nolak Miyaji tanpa mau mengerti perasaannya—_

"_Err… Bukannya ditolak, mungkin. Gue juga nggak nyatain perasaan, sih… Tapi, gue merasa ditinggalkan… Setahun ini. Ditinggal sendirian. Gue tahu, mau dia pergi ke mana juga bukan urusan gue, dia sendiri juga kayaknya nggak sadar sama sekali kalo gue suka sama dia, mungkin gegara kesan pertama gue yang buruk di matanya, tapi tetap… Bodohnya, gue dateng ke Depok dengan alasan cemen begitu." Kedua jemari telunjuknya mulai beradu, sementara untaian kalimat yang terkesan putus asa masih meluncur pelan di udara._

"_Ja-jadi…" Ootsubo menelan ludah. **"Doi-lo itu… Sekarang ada di Depok?"**_

_Miyaji mengangguk pelan. "Yah—bukan di universitas kuning sih, leganya. Tapi ya… Gue payah, ya? Sudah tahu rasa ini nggak akan disadari… Gue niat ngelupain dia, tapi… Ternyata nggak mudah. Gue masih kepikiran soal dia, dan sekarang karena gue masih ingin 'dekat dengannya', gue pindah ke Depok… Bodoh, ya?"_

"_Miyaji…"_

"_Ootsubo, asal tahu nih ya, gue…" Kemudian sebuah senyuman pahit mengembang perlahan di pipi mocha milik Miyaji, **"Gue paling takut kalau gue… Ditinggal sendirian."**_

.

.

"Ah, jadi begitu…" ujar Moriyama, tokoh utama kita kali ini, setelah mendengar penjelasan merangkap nostalgia dari pemuda penjual beras—Ootsubo. Sekali lagi Ootsubo manggut-manggut.

"Yah—Mor, situ tau 'kan kalo dulu SMA gue sama Miyaji itu, kesenjangannya kuat banget? Antara kaya-tidak, pintar-biasa saja, dan **_punya pacar-jomblo_**." lanjut pemuda jabrik itu. "Mungkin Miyaji merasa tertekan atau gimana ditinggal si 'anu' ini, makanya dia jadi fobia sendirian…"

"Jadi… Miyaji memang…" Moriyama berucap tertahan. Ah, demi alam semesta dan seluruh jomblo di dalamnya, ketakutan Moriyama jadi kenyataan. Ya, Miyaji takut akan kesendirian. Mungkin karena dia biasa hidup ber-geng, atau gegara ditinggal doi? Penyebabnya kompleks.

"Mor, satu hal yang bisa gue minta tolongin ke situ sekarang…" Ootsubo mulai maju-maju dan menggenggam tangan sang jones erat-erat bagai anak kecil memegangi balon. **"Terkadang hidup itu memilukan, Mor, yang bisa lo lakuin sekarang itu… Pegang tangan Miyaji, dan rasakan yang doi derita. Jangan cuma melihat dari balik awan."**

Ootsubo berucap dengan seriusnya—namun Moriyama langsung _ngeh _kalau tuan jabrik itu mengutip kalimat dari salah satu _band_ pemes, _Tinkerbell_. Maklum lah, Ootsubo 'kan mantan _drummer band _SMA. Ya sudahlah—_ Yo wes_.

"Tanpa lo bilang gitu, gue bakal terus lindungin Miyaji, kok. Lo percaya sama gue 'kan, _se-ni-or_?"

.

.

* * *

Pukul 4 sore waktu Indonesia bagian Barat.

Hayama baru saja balik dari mengurus surat-surat keterangan pindah sekolah, turut Om Mido ke SMA barunya. Tanpa Hayama sendiri duga, takdir manis mengantarnya masuk SMA negeri tempat Shun dan Junpei menuntut ilmu. Kebetulan yang manis kadang menyetrum raganya bagai listrik.

Yah, di lain sisi, Miyaji sang kakak kos paling unyu tersayang juga sudah pulang dari kegiatannya ngampus. Menurut Hayama's _vision _yang setajam silet, Miyaji masih galo. Masih… Banget. Walau doi berusaha kuat nyembunyiin perasaan di balik topeng _pokerface_, aura galau itu masih merambat ke udara.

Ogah terus-terusan dalam situasi _awkward_ macam begini, Hayama membanting pintu kamarnya (yang disusul omelan Tante Kazu), melempar tasnya asal-asalan ke atas kasur kemudian melangkah cepat ke kamar Miyaji dan Moriyama. Cukup, dia sadar kalau percuma ngandelin Moriyama buat ngatasi ini sendirian. Nggak bisa.

**"Kak Miya."** Kalimat bernada tegas meluncur mulus dari bibir Hayama, mengejutkan Miyaji yang tengah mengotak-atik tugas kuliahnya. Tak lama, mahasiswa bersurai kekuningan itu menoleh dan memasang topeng senyumnya… Lagi.

"Hayama. Sudah pulang, toh? Gimana sekolah barunya?"

Pertanyaan biasa.

"…Cukup nyaman. Nggak ada yang spesial." jawab sang bocah SMA datar. Miyaji memiringkan kepala, heran kenapa cara bicara anak manis di hadapannya jadi berubah drastis begini. Dari sok imut jadi sok jutek. Belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, Hayama mendahului.

**"Kak Miya… Hari ini aneh."**

Miyaji terbelalak. Namun ia segera menutup-nutupi dengan topeng senyumnya. Ia membuang muka, sok sibuk dengan tumpukan tugas di pangkuannya.

"Ng-nggak, kok. Duh, apanya sih yang aneh? Gue nggak aneh sama sekali, kok. Kalo Hayama ngeliatnya gue kayak agak stress atau gimana, lihat aja nih, gue lagi kebanjiran tuga—"

Belum sempat kalimat itu meluncur sempurna, kedua pipinya terkunci… Oleh sepasang telapak tangan hangat anak SMA di depannya. Hayama Koutarou—bermimik sendu.

"Kak Miya…" Ia menghela napas panjang. **"Kemana perginya senyum kak Miya?"**

"E-Eh?"

"Hari ini… Kouta sama sekali belum lihat senyum ceria kak Miya yang biasanya. Kenapa, kak? Ada masalah? Kalau ada masalah ya bilang Kouta aja! Nanti Kouta bantu, kok!"

Hayama berujar khawatir, namun Miyaji malah merasa terpojok. Sekali lagi ia memberontak, mencoba membuang mukanya ke samping—menghindar dari tatapan intens bocah SMA yang menguncinya di antara dinding.

"A-Apa, sih… Dari tadi 'kan gue juga senyum, terus… Dibilangin gue lagi stres tugas, Hayama… Lo mau bantu pun, pastinya susah. Lagipula… Buat apa khawatirin gue? Masih banyak orang yang lebih pantas dikhawatirin… **_Shun _misalnya.**"

'_Mengapa kak Miya mengambil Shun untuk contoh?'_

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak kos barusan, Hayama menghela napas. Ia kemudian mengadu dahinya dengan dahi Miyaji yang masih terkunci ke dinding. Sudahlah, ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kakak kos tersayangnya menjadi begini. Ia tidak tahu—kenapa hatinya berdenyut aneh seperti ini.

"Mau bagaimana juga, Kouta pasti khawatir dong, kak. Soalnya 'kan…" Kembali kedua telapak tangan Hayama mengunci kedua pipi _cream _Miyaji, memaksanya sedikit mendongak agar kedua pasang pupil mereka bertukar pandang.

**"…Kouta… Suka kak Miyaji yang selalu tersenyum ceria. Kayak biasanya, bukan begini…"**

Kelanjutan kalimat Hayama mendadak menaikkan tingkat debaran jantung sang _blonde_. Namun belum sempat kalimat yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya itu keluar, Hayama melepaskan dahinya kemudian melangkah pelan ke luar kamar.

'_He-hentikan, Miyaji! Mengapa lo dengan mudah termakan ucapan manis! Lagipula, hei, Hayama khawatir sama lo. Harus lakukan sesuatu.'_

"Ma-mau ke mana?" Akhirnya Miyaji memutuskan untuk bicara. Hayama belum membalas, ia hanya diam seraya menggenggam erat knop pintu, barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh dengan senyum getir.

"Kouta… Mau main sama Shun dulu di bawah, ya."

.

**_BLAM_**

Pintu kayu itu menutup dengan suara lumayan keras. Setelah memastikan Hayama sudah pergi, ia menghela napas kemudian menjatuhkan badannya ke atas ranjang tipisnya. Telapak kanannya menutup wajah, pusing dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sial, kenapa jadi begini… Duh, gue kenapa, sih…"

'_Kenapa mendadak gue cemas… Kalau misalnya Yoshi jadian sama Shun? Kenapa?'_

"Yang jelas… Gue nggak bisa bikin mereka berdua khawatir sama gue begini. Waktu Yoshi pulang nanti… Gue rasa gue harus bilang yang sebenarnya."

* * *

.

.

Benar saja. Sang jones tokoh utama kita, Moriyama Yoshitaka, langsung Miyaji panggil untuk ngobrol _eye-to-eye_—ada urusan penting yang mau dibicarakan, katanya. Awalnya Moriyama sendiri kaget karena tahu-tahu Miyaji ngajak ngomong… Tapi didengarkan tak ada salahnya, 'kan.

Setelah macam-macam hal terlewat, jadilah Miyaji dan Moriyama, berdua, duduk di pinggiran ranjang milik Moriyama. Walau dari tadi Moriyama sudah _kepo_ dan nggak mau nunggu lama, ia rasa dia harus sabar sedikit menunggu Miyaji. Lihat saja, doi masih gigit bibir tanda gugup begitu.

"Hei, Yoshi, gue mau bilang…" Akhirnya setelah penantian yang hampir membuat Moriyama menjamur, sang _roommate_ membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat. **"Ma-maafin gue ya, yang kemarin malam terus yang tadi pagi juga. Gu-gue lagi stres terus jadi uring-uringan, eh malah lo yang kena… Lo mau maafin gue, nggak?"**

Permintaan maaf tulus. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Moriyama mengangguk. Walau masih rancu apa yang membuat Miyaji begitu, tapi… Yah, masalah tadi pagi juga sudah lewat, apa guna melihat ke masa lalu?

**"Tenang, Mi… Gue sama sekali nggak nyalahin lo, kok. Gue tau, lo lagi punya masalah. Gue nggak mau nambahin beban lo, bikin jadi lebih banyak."** Senyum tersungging, Moriyama membelai pelan helaian kekuningan sang _roommate_. "Gue ngerti kok, Mi."

Pipi semulus sutra itu bagai tertimpa darah merah. Miyaji hanya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entahlah, belaian sang _roommate_ jomblo-nya hari ini terasa… Nyaman.

"Ng—yah, lo juga udah denger 'kan dari Ootsubo, dulu gue punya masalah tentang 'ditinggal', jadi ya… Begitu. Kalau mau tahu jelasnya sih, sebenernya dulu, gue masuk geng… Dan waktu satu persatu anggotanya punya pacar, semuanya pergi… Sampai tinggal gue sendirian. Mereka semua… Tanpa gue duga, berbalik nge-_bully_ gue, makanya…"

Miyaji menjelaskan kronologi masalahnya dulu dengan terpatah-patah. Tak lama, ia melanjutkan,

**"Makanya… Gue punya sedikit trauma sama pertemanan… Gue takut dikhianati begitu lagi, gue takut ditinggal sendirian… Kayak waktu orang yang gue suka lulus dan pindah ninggalin gue… Gue serius, gue takut, Yos…"**

'_Ya—walau gue nggak pernah bilang ke siapa-siapa, dia… Ootsubo, yang gue suka dulu_. _Walau sepertinya… Yang disuka juga nggak sadar sama sekali.'_

Moriyama mendengus pelan, kemudian kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Miyaji yang kini mengerang sebal. "Dasar… Soal pertanyaan yang kemarin itu, ya? Tenang, gue walaupun jadian sama Shun, gue nggak bakal ninggalin lo segampang itu, Mi. Lagipula—pasti kalopun kejadian juga, masih lama, 'kan? Lo kira gue bakal jadian sama Shun dalam waktu dekat? Nggak mungkin."

"Be-benar juga. Yah… Habis kejadian itu gue jadi trauma soal 'suka dengan orang lain' dan 'pertemanan', sih, makanya… Gue 'kan pendiem dan jutek begitu. Awalnya gue udah netapin di hati, gue nggak bakal jatuh cinta lagi sama orang lain, tapi setelah ketemu l—_Shun, _rasanya gue ingat lagi gimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Ingatan jaman dulu terulang, jadi… Gue jadi parno, 'kan." Miyaji manyun. Moriyama cengar-cengir.

"Oooh, gara-gara naksir sama Shun, trauma lo kambuh gitu? Dasar, Miyaji, Miyaji…"

Telapak tangan itu menariknya lebih dekat.

**"Tapi lo bisa tenang, karena gue… Nggak bakal ninggalin lo sendirian, Mi."**

"…"

'_Mengapa… Lo harus bilang sesuatu kayak begitu, Yos? Mengapa?'_

"Hei, Yos…"

"Hm? Kenapa, Mi?"

**"…_Peluk…?_"**

_Ha-Hah?! _Mendadak Moriyama jantungan.

"_Wait—_tiba-tiba nih, Mi?! Lo aja sebelumnya nggak pernah mau gue peluk, terus sekarang malah minta…" ucapnya grogi. Miyaji mengerutkan dahi.

"…Nggak boleh?"

Moriyama hanya mendengus kemudian tersenyum, membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

**"…Sini."**

"Ta-tapi tunggu…" Mendadak Miyaji _stop_ di tengah-tengah, mendadak ragu. "…Gue… Nggak bakal jatuh cinta, terus akhirnya ditinggalin sendiri kayak dulu, 'kan? Lo nggak akan ninggalin gue sendiri kayak mantan geng gue dulu… 'kan?" tanyanya khawatir. Namun tanpa perlu ia bertanya apa-apa lagi, tangan sang _roommate_ lebih dulu membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

**"…Nggak akan. Gue jamin, gue nggak akan ninggalin lo sendirian, Mi."** ucapnya, seraya memeluk erat tubuh Miyaji. Tak lama, ia terkekeh, "Tapi kalo soal _jatuh cinta _sama gue… Gue nggak jamin nggak jatuh cinta lho, Mi. Hehehehe~"

"Ih, pede banget. Gue 'kan, keburu… su-suka sama Shun… Jadi jangan harap…"

_Hanya [alibi?]_

"Duh, iya, iya…"

…

'_Ya Tuhan, mengapa teganya Kau membawaku, aku yang sudah menyerah dengan urusan romansa ini, kemudian menakdirkanku untuk bertemu dengan ayam alay ini? Mengapa… Kau mainkan hatiku seperti dulu lagi? Apakah ini tanda… Aku masih menaruh harapan pada romansa?'_

'_Lagipula… Mengapa, walau dia Moriyama Yoshitaka yang tidak bisa apa-apa, jomblo ngenes, menyedihkan, payah, namun… Mengapa dekapannya terasa begini hangat? Mengapa kedua tangannya yang melingkari punggungku ini bagai tameng kuat yang akan setia melindungiku?'_

'_Kumohon, Tuhan… Yoshi suka orang lain. Jangan kau arahkan hatiku kepadanya. Kumohon. Aku tak ingin kecewa lagi. Aku tahu, suatu saat aku harus menyerah dengannya. Tapi…'_

'_Terima kasih, sudah mempertemukan kami di koskosan ini—tempat yang menjadi awal perjalanan baruku ini. Untuk sekarang… Aku bahagia dengan takdir yang Kau tentukan. Terima kasih banyak.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Miyaji's Conflict 1 END_

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Haloo, Kiyoha balik bawa martabak, niiih! /dilemparsendal/ sungguh mohon maaf banget ya jadi ngaret jauh dari biasanya, soalnya kemarin ada jadwal UKK dan ujian praktek, terus... LAPTOP RUSAK HUHUHU ;w; tapi sekarang udah bisa lagi kok www berkat doa emak (?) dan inget para reader yang nungguin Yoshi mau ngapain di chap ini 'kan, hehehe.**

**Okay, konflik 1-Miyaji udah selesee~ akan ada break sebelum masuk yg selanjutnya hohoho. Tapi kan disini masih banyak yang rancu ya, kiyoha pikir kiyoha bikin chap tentang miyaji lagi kali, ya... Oh ya, kemarin ada yang req chap spesial Liu, boleh juga tuh :3 setelah 7 tahun pertimbangan (?) akhirnya kiyoha memutuskan...**

**...memasukkan MORIMIYA KE PAIR LIST, hooraaaay!**

**Err, tapi jangan lonjak-lonjak dulu kawan, karena kiyoha juga belum nentuin ending pairnya www. Doa aja bakal terkabul otpnya yah www. Kiyoha bakal masukin dan seimbangin kok, ganbaru ;w; semoga nggak kecewa ya. Overall, kiyoha senang bangeeeeeettt baca ripiu kaliaaaan ;w;**

**.**

**balasan ripiu :3**

**.**

**Kagami Tania,** ehehe, gitu kah? :/3 iya, ini dilanjut...  
**Kamiya Chizuru, **Shun memang maniss xD dan oh ya, nanti kalo ada bahasa daerah sy kasih translate deh disampingnya x'D hayoh miyaji gimana wkwkwk. Ini lanjutannya :3  
**Kichiroo, **hai, Kichiroo! xD Hayo, mau pilih LiuFuku atau FukuShun xD *toel* pairingnya ikut arus aja, ya? okeee :3 siap, semangat! Salam martabak! :3/  
**Kousawa Alice, **Fukui memang greget wkwkwk. Soal HayaMiya, mungkin bakal terwujud...mungkin. ah iya kiyoha waktu nulis juga bayanginnya gituu *banjir darah lagi* sip, ini apdetannya :3 dan iyaa, dibolehin, kok xD  
**macaroon waffle, **wayooo Miyaji kenapa hayoo xD /plak/ iya, Liu bertepuk sebelaaaah tangaaaaan *petikgitar* okee, lanjuuut :3 eeeh? ga galau-galau amat kok wkwk  
**ShizukiArista, **Doumo! waah, jarang banget nih yang minta MiyaZuki xD chap spesial Liu? Bisa bisaa :3 Ganbaruu! :3/  
**ShilaFantasy, **siapa sama siapa, yaa? xD okee, pokoknya lanjuuut, ya! xD semangaaat!  
**hanamakotoba, **haiih, kiyoha inget kok, waktu kita dipertemukan takdir(?) di tumblr /hehngaco/ lebih strong morimiyanya ya www nanti diusahain morijuki deh. Hayoh miyajih kenapa? dan fukui tanpa ditanya juga udah ngenes /dilemparpiano/ ah iyaaa! kiyoha kalo bikin family AU selalu kepikiran buat bikin keluarga sempurna bahagia sakinah mawaddah warohmah like keluarga Kiyoshiii ;w; Reo juga...kepikiran darimana yak wkwk. Nggak kok ripiunya nggak aneh, makasih X) lanjuut!  
**sabilsabil, **Mari doakan Miyaji agar Yoshi menganggapnya teman (?) Satsuki keberadaannya belum perlu disini, gomenne :( ganbaruu! :3/  
**BlueBubbleBoom, **ah, ya, karena Liu bertepuk sebelaaaah tangaaaan *petikgitar* kasian ya ;w; dan soal Miyaji... ENGGAK KOK BELUM JEDOR! /kepslokmba/ udah sambit aja itu Mori gegara bikin ini fic jadi mellow :'' waaah orang sunda yaa xD lanjuuut! :3/  
**miraill, **iya, Shun nggak peka sama sekali :'3 ada apa dengan Miyaji? Akan terungkap di chap ini xD semangaat! :3  
**DUIJANK, **lanjuuut! :D MoriZuki moment mendekat nih www boleh juga tuh ibu-ibunya wkwkwk. dan iya, nash udah dijadwalin(?) masuk sini kok :D  
**Shahra, **dibacain? www xD Morizuki udah dekat kok wkwkwk. ayo dukung Liu dapatkan cinta sejati (?) :3 ganbaruu! Dan, salam kenal! ^^  
**lalalala chan desu, **Pair baru: Moriyama x Martabak xD /gak/ hayoo, Miyaji kenapa? :D lanjuuut~  
**Schnee Neige, **ayo dukung Liu dapatkan belahan hatinyaaa! /plok/ Junpei paling strong, Hayama makin unyu xD hmm, gimana ya Miyajinya? *smirk* oke ini update lagiiii~  
**Tsukuro Reiko, **hayo, Miyajinya kenapa nih? :D waah, sankyuu, ve~! xD iya, yang ngomong pake aru itu Liu wkwk. Lanjuuut~  
**Takigawa Arisa, **uwaah, udah diedit dikasih translate, kok. gomenne ;w; dan iya, Koga cuma bisa masak kuweh-kuwehan hehe. LiuFuku nih, ya xD oke ini update~ dan kiyoha... bergender wanita (?) cewek hehehe xD  
**Midorima Junko, **inikah namanya cinta? *nyanyi* /plak/ mari doakan Fukui agar cepat moveon, amiiin! dan Miyaji kenapa juga hayooo? Morizukinya udah deket kok wkwk. iyaaa, itu Nijimuraa xD hmm, belum tahu deh kalo dia bakal muncul full atau gimana, ya. :3 lanjuuut :3/  
**hibiya's phone, **ini update~ 8) Kasamatsu? udah jadi tukang fotokopi, muncul nggak ya kira-kira xD e-eeh? MoriMiya jadian aja? :'D  
**Katsumi hotaru, **HyuuZuki doong xD Junpei juga kayaknya nggak peka kalo tu orang 4 demen Shun, wkwkwk. minta ke Satsukinya langsung, yaaaa xD dia lagi jalan-jalan ke cibaduyut buat beli stiletto, tuh xD  
**sakazuki123, **S-SHUN SAMA MAYUYU? :'D entahlah mayu bakal keluar nggak www.  
**Runa, **hayo, Miya-nii ada apa gerangan? dan Liu-nii...memang ngenes xD hmm, mungkin galau di konflik ini aja, hehe. madesu dan monyong masih nggak tahu kapan nongolnya :'D lanjuuut~  
**Iyagi-sshi, **siapa sama siapa nih jadinya :'3 ah pindah pair ya, jadi galau gila x'D yak mari buat aliansi fujoshi bersama non Satsuki sang stalker taraf internasional xD /gak/ lanjuuut :)  
**Natsuki Shido, **ah makasiih :) eh, langka kah? dan oya, ini lanjutannyaa~ :3  
**PeniPhoenix24, **MoriMiya nih, ya xD oke lanjuuut~  
**vanilla thunderc, **E-EH? MORIMIYA? :'D ah nggak apa, kepslok itu manusiawi kok (?) thank yooou :'DD dan oke, ini lanjutannya. Bagaimanakah mereka~? :3/  
**DNA Girlz, **lanjuuut! :D ah, gitukah? :/D makasiih... oke, nanti pesannya disampaiin ke para jomblo xD sip, update update~

**.**

**Lastly, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3  
kiyoha**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"KAK MORIIIIIIIIII! KAK MIYAAAAAAAAA!"**

Mendadak pintu kamar kos-kosan nomor 058—_alias kamar Miyaji dan Moriyama—_didobrak dengan kencang. Refleks, kedua insan di dalamnya yang masih dalam pose pelukan langsung pisah raga dan memandang waswas sang pelaku kasus pendobrakan—Hayama Koutarou.

"Duuh… Hayama, ada apa, sih? Teriak-teriak aja. Ganggu tetangga, tahu nggak!" Miyaji mengerang sebal—ia sudah lebih aktif bicara dari tadi siang, syukurlah. Mendengar omelan sang kakak koskosan, Hayama cuma sanggup nyengir grogi.

"Ehehehe, maaf~ Eh kakak-kakak, tahu nggak? Tadi 'kan Kouta ngobrol sama Shun soal sekolah baru Kouta 'kan, terus tadi waktu di sekolah 'kan Kouta dikasih tahu bakal masuk kelas mana, eh ternyata…"

"…Ternyata?" Moriyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kepo.

**"…KOUTA SEKELAS SAMA SHUN, LHO!"**

Hayama berseru senang. Miyaji _facepalm_. Moriyama _jawdrop_, nggak mau percaya—

Yah, sepertinya perjalanan seorang Moriyama Yoshitaka untuk meraih hati Si Manis Warung Martabak yang setinggi bintang di langit masih begitu panjang, sepertinya.

.

.

"Haah…" Si Manis Warung Martabak, Kiyoshi Shun, terduduk di kursi meja belajarnya kemudian menghela napas pelan. Di tangannya, tergenggam erat secarik kertas bermotif bintang, yang kini ia dekap erat di dadanya.

**"Seperti biasa, setiap kalimat di sini benar-benar mengerti masalahku…"**

Ia kembali memandangi secarik kertas _binder _berwarna kebiruan dan bermotif bintang itu dengan seksama, menyerap segala kata yang tergores di atasnya. Saat ia mengangkat kertas itu, harum bunga yang semerbak terasa memabukkan.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini, Shun selalu mendapati adanya surat di kotak posnya, setiap kali ia ingin mengambilkan koran pagi untuk ayahnya tercinta. Ya, surat berpengirim anonim yang ditujukan padanya. Surat berisi ucapan manis yang digoreskan di atas secarik kertas yang berwangi bunga—yang kini menjadi candu untuknya. Kegemarannya sekarang adalah memandangi dan membaca setiap untaian kata yang tertulis di setiap surat untuknya. Kadang pula dengan membaca surat-surat itu, kesedihannya akan sirna secepat kedipan mata.

'_Siapa… Orang mengagumkan yang selalu mengirimkanku surat manis seperti ini? Sungguh, ia benar-benar yang paling mengerti segala tentang diriku, seakan-akan ia terus memerhatikanku…'_

Namun sekali lagi—pengirimnya masih _anonim_. Tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya, petunjuk yang ada hanya…

…Kertas _binder _bermotif bintang, yang memiliki harum semerbak bagai bunga mawar.

* * *

**A/N: tunggu lanjutannya, ya! :D**


	7. Technology and English! (Part 1)

_Hampir semua hal di dunia ini memang memiliki 2 efek—baik dan buruk. Entah dari segi apapun. Entah dalam bentuk apapun. Itulah pilihanmu ingin menggunakannya untuk kebaikan atau malah mendatangkan keburukan.  
Sesuatu yang seharusnya dapat melindungimu, mengapa engkau malah menyalahgunakannya hingga dapat mencelakaimu?_

**"Kak Mori, mulai malam ini kita _rival_."**

Moriyama tidak habis pikir—apa yang membuat Hayama mendadak mendeklarasikan persaingan mereka? Maksudku—hei, mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Shun, 'kan? Itu sudah pasti.

Setelah Miyaji, sekarang dia yang harus diurus.

* * *

**Judul: Si Manis Warung Martabak (?)**

**Pair: Moriyama/Izuki feat Izuki—ehm—Shun centric, maybe nyelip MoriMiya dan pair lainnya**

**Genre: Udah pindah dari humor jadi romance! Wakaka! #plok**

**Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda manis itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.]**

**Warning: mabok, Indonesia!AU, koskosan!AU, umur random, status random. OOC karena diperlukan, maybe typo(s) dan bahasa nggak baku apa itu EYD. Beberapa bahasa daerah bercampur bak gado-gado. Humor tidak bermutu SNI, semoga anda tidak bingung membacanya.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Cetik cetik cetik_.

Dua pasang mata sipit bergulir memelototi _gadget_ di tangannya, bahkan nyamuk hinggap dan menggigit sampai bentol-bentol juga tak dipedulikan. Titik fokus cuma satu. _Laptop_. Lebih konsentrasi dari nenek-nenek memasukkan tambang ke jarum—Miyaji iyuh dibuatnya.

"Apaan sih, kok melotot-melotot gitu. Serem tau. Mau gue panggilin petugas siskamling?" _Plok_. Dan punggung kaku Moriyama disambar sarung kotak-kotak yang kebetulan ada di sana.

"Mi. Plis, plis sangat, jangan ganggu bentaaar, aja."

"Emoh. Situ juga ganggu, nyadar nggak sih!" _Plok_. Cumbu mesra sarung digilir sabetan sapu lidi. Miyaji berdiri tegap gagah berani seperti prajurit di animu sebelah yang siap mempertaruhkan nyawa demi membasmi sekawanan raksasa bugil. _Walau tidak kami sebutkan namanya, nanti dikira promosi_.

"Awas, gue mau beresin kasur. Mau bobok."

Dengus keras menyahut—Moriyama cengar-cengir ala om-om warung kopi. _Iyuh._ "...Terus kalo mau bobok mesti gitu manggil abang Mori ini? Apa minta dikelonin?"

**"AMIT-AMIT JABANG BARBIE."** _Plok_. Sekali lagi Moriyama kena _skinship _dari sobat sapu lidi. Pahanya dibuat meringis—tidak, menangis mungkin. Kejam, tahukah kalian kalau sabetan lidi Miyaji dapat melebihi tajamnya sebilah pedang yang baru saja diasah? Lebay memang, tapi namanya juga Moriyama Yoshitaka. Nggak afdol kalo nggak lebay.

"Haah." Jeda nafas sejenak, Miyaji yang tengah menumpuk-numpuk bantal setebal kerupuknya akhirnya kembali angkat suara. Masih kepo.

"Lagian sih, lo emangnya ngapain? Serius banget. Ayolah, gak diperhatiin juga nggak kabur kemana-mana ono laptop. Lagian, itu 'kan bukan laptop situ, 'kan?"

**"...Miya, lo _jelly_ laptop nyita perhatian gue?"**

**"GAK GITU MAKSUDNYA!"** –dan bung sapu lidi terlontar.

"Duh... Iya, iya. Nah mi, inget kan tadi waktu lo lagi nemenin Satsuki nonton _mastercookingboy_ buat ngewotain chef Arjuna? Nah waktu itu kan Shun minta tolong sama gue. Katanya suruh _setting-_in laptop—ya gitu sih katanya pakde." _Cetik cetik_, laptop balik kanan, pamer isi ke sang putri nanas. Miyaji meraih kacamata bacanya dari laci, ikut memelototi semut berjalan yang disebut tulisan itu.

"Namanya juga udah tahun 2015, kurikulum sekolahan juga berevolusi jadi _alay_. Ini lho, katanya guru bahasa inggrisnya yang baru ngasih tugas sepanjang tahun—buat latihan _chat_ sama orang, atau _mail-friend _lah." Moriyama ngangkat bahu seakan-akan dirinya yang ketiban beban kurikulum. Padahal enggak. Miyaji kembali _illfeel. _"Berhubung ini laptop lamanya pakde yang masih OS _jendela_ jaman _baheula_, makanya mesti diutak-atik dulu. Sesungguhnya laptop lola itu nyebelin ya, huh."

"...Ya terserah lo aja deh. Gue nggak terlalu ngerti teknologi. Dah ah jangan panggil-panggil gue lagi. Ngantuk. _Begadang jangan begadang,_ Yos." Miyaji naik dan menggulung diri dengan selimut seperti dadar gulung. Tidak lama matanya yang berdaya tinggal 5 watt memejam berkat gelombang kantuk.

"Dasar, baru jam segini udah ngantuk. Kayak dedek _baby_ kecil aja." Tombol lampu segera dimatikan tokoh utama kita, ia hanya cengar-cengir melihat _roommate_nya yang langsung ketiduran begitu menempel ke bantal.

"Met bobok."

.

.

**_HOAHEEEM_**

Bocah berhelai kuning mencolok yang tengah duduk manis di depan komputer menguap lebar—memberi undangan bagi para lalat untuk berkunjung. Bukan apa-apa sih—ngantuk. Lagian di jam-jam begini matahari bagai membelah diri jadi dua, dunia dalam rengkuhan panasnya. Kipas angin merek _sokai_ di sampingnya juga _keukeuh _nggak mau kalah meniup sepoi-sepoi, jelas siapapun terlena dibuatnya. _HOAHEEEM_ _one more time_, tiket masuk alam mimpi seindah kahyangan.

_Pletak._

"Kerja yang bener, kalo enggak kagak gue bayar lo!" Sabetan kipas kertas disusul ancaman keras bak auman _sphinx_ hampir saja membuat Hayama jantungan—yah walau pantatnya sendiri sudah lompat lepas dari kursi saking _shock_nya. Gelagapan, sang bocah ketar-ketir memasok oksigen seakan-akan ikan mas koki yang menggelepar jatuh dari akuarium.

"Ih Bang Narumi, ngagetin Kouta aja sih ah bisanya. Iya iya Kouta kerja yang bener." Setelah yakin dadanya terisi oksigen, Hayama manyun. Pemuda kekar bak preman pasar minggu yang mengaum tadi kini memasang tampang sangar. Decih dilempar, baru lanjut bicara.

"Lo yang minta kerja sambilan di warnet gue, jangan males-malesan lo. Katanya lo butuh pemasukan buat beli macem-macem, 'kan! Dasar, warnet gue bukan hotel buat numpang bobok. Sekali lagi lo kedengeran ngorok, _grrrk."_ Garis lintang di depan leher. Hayama meneguk ludah.

"Hee—iya ya bang. Sip. Serahkan pada dek Kouta." Jempol kanan berdiri merespon. Ih tatut. **_Bang Narumi_**—nama sang coretpremancoret abang-abang pemilik warnet ini—memang serem kalau sudah dalam _mode_ ngamuk. Siapa juga nggak bakal berani ngelawan, apalagi Kouta yang notabene pegawai baru warnet _Naroehmy_ tersebut.

**_Triing_**

Baru saja Bang Narumi lewat dari handapnya, _sparkly-sparkly_ memuakkan muncul di layar komputer butut warnet yang sekalian ia pinjam buat _browsing_ internet. _Yah lumayan sekali razia dua motor kena_, begitu pikir dedek ini. Wong Bang Narumi juga nggak ngelarang doi make kompi buat main internet, toh. Ya ndak salah dong.

Ehem, kembali ke _triing_.

Setelah diselidiki sedalamnya oleh kru _security_ warung internet _Naroehmy_, diketahui pasti bahwa nada _triing_ bersahutan dan efek _sparkly-sparkly_ yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dibutuhkan tersebut muncul karena efek tarikan _reload_ _e-mail_ yang memutar kunci bagi pesan baru untuk masuk dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnya. Bahasa kecenya sih, _new mail_.

Iya, _new mail._ Masih inget 'kan kalau kelasnya Shun kedatangan guru Bahasa Inggris baru yang nugasin mereka buat _chatting_ sepanjang tahun? Masih inget juga 'kan kalau Hayama pindah sekolah dan _abrakadabra _sekelas sama Shun? Ya itu.

Sesungguhnya Hayama, dedek kecil berhelai sekuning anak ayam yang dijual di pasar malam, tidak cuma main-main internet atau _game_ _online_ saja. Sesungguhnya dia dengan segenap hati dan seluruh jiwa ikut melaksanakan tugas suci dari sang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, yaitu _chatting _dengan teman yang ditentukan jadi pasangannya di kelas.

Macam sekarang.

.

_Woi, ayam. Gue mo bicara sama lo.  
11.04_

_Kok ayam sih. Ayam kan panggilan sayang buat kak Mori. Wakaka. Lagian langsung aja napa sih, kalo email gaada yang bisa liat juga.  
11.05_

_Yaudah deh kotak bukan ayam. Jaga-jaga. Ntar kalo ada yang hack ato bajak nanti ngeliat gimana. Lagipula gue mau ngomong empat mata sama lo, tak.  
11.07_

_Ah parno situ mah. Ngomong empat mata? Dikiranya too cool* kali wakaka. Lagian maksud situ enam mata kali, kan mata situ ada empat.  
11.08_

_Sialan lo  
11.08_

_Wkwkwk sori sori tapi fakta kan wkwkwk  
11.09_

_Ya udah ah. Serius ini ada yang gue pikirin jadi gue mesti ngomong sama lo. Gak bisa gue ngomong sama yang lain. Lagian lo kan temen ceting gue. Yaudah gue tunggu di depan kosnya om Mido ntar malem jam 8. Jangan ngaret lo, udah gue bela-belain dateng juga.  
11.10_

_Skoy. Serahkan pada Kouta.  
11.10_

_Jangan janji palsu lo  
11.11_

_Kapan gue pernah ngekhianatin lo sih :*  
11.11_

_Najiz lo kebanyakan maen sama Kak Moriyama tuh nah loh  
yaudah pegang tuh janji  
11.12_

_._

_Tab e-mail_ ditutup. Hayama menghela napas, menghempaskan punggung pegalnya ke kursi komputer. Apa lagi deh ini. Ngapain coba _orang itu_ mendadak pengen ngobrol enam, eh empat mata dengannya—padahal ada teknologi yang namanya _email_ bro, mereka juga teman _chatting_. Lah terus kenapa? Tanyakan pada pelangi yang tersenyum di angkasa, saudara-saudara.

Beberapa hari ini—walau harinya bisa dihitung jari, iya, memang nggak lama—entah kesihir apa, mendadak banyak anu-itu yang aneh-aneh, dan harus dia tuntaskan sampai akar. Merepotkan, sih, tapi ya mau apa lagi. Masalah demi masalah tetap akan datang kan walau bagaimanapun?

'_Oh iya, dari hari itu Kouta belum sempat ngobrol berdua sama Kak Miya... Pasti Kak Miya bingung waktu Kouta ngomong yang aneh-aneh sama dia. Duh, Kouta kudu mesti wajib minta maaf ini mah...'_

—tenggelamlah pikirannya dalam bingung.

'_Kak Miya... Akhirnya damai lagi sama Kak Mori, sih. Syukur deh. Tapi...Kak Miya 'kan...'_

BRAK.

Kepalan tangannya menghantam pinggir meja kasir hingga berguncang. Ah—tadi itu refleks. Hayama sendiri kaget tangannya mengayun tanpa kerjasama kesadaran.

'_Mengapa, ya? Habis, mendadak rasanya ada yang bergerak... Ada... Yang membuatku kesal...'_

'_Ng? Kenapa kepala Kouta rasanya berat banget, ya?'_

GRRRT

"WOI. LO-NGAPAIN-HAYAMA."

_Mampus._

"Eeeeh Bang Narumi. Dikirain abang udah caw jajan mie ayam di warungnya Bang Kiki. Kan hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran buat mahasiswa." Hayama nyengir tanpa dosa. Eh—lebih tepatnya coba sembunyikan dosa. Iya, dosa mukul meja. "...Napa bang? Liat nih bang Kouta nggak jagain sambil bobok kok. Kouta kan anak ba—"

**"KENAPA-LO-MUKUL-MEJA-KASIRNYAAA!?"**

**"_GYAAAAAA!"_**

—Hayama Koutarou, almarhum di warung internet _Naroehmy_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Rapatkan shaf, berdoa mulai.

Namun sebelum raga dan ruhnya sempat terpisah, alun merdu harpa surga menyapa pendengarannya. Aw—_apa Kouta udah di kahyangan? Apa Kouta pahalanya banyak jadi selamat? _Bukan, ini berbeda. Pemandangan sekitar masih warnet _Naroehmy_ yang dipenuhi bocah-bocah _alay_ yang sibuk main game online. Bukan taman bunga kaca atau air terjun susu. Bukan bidadari manis nan cantik, masih bang Narumi yang galaknya minta ditabok—tapi Hayama nggak berani nabok karena masih ingin merasakan pelukan bokap nyokap.

Tapi telinganya menangkap panggilan surga.

"_Koutaaaa!"_

Dengan suara menawan melebihi ketukan abang tukang mi dokdok saat lapar kala begadang mengerjakan tugas, lebih adiktif dari _choux ala creme _rasa coklat belgia buatan Bi Koga, eksistensinya memacu ketentraman jiwa yang tengah gundah—

"_Koutaaaa!"_

—**Kiyoshi Shun.**

...

"Shun! Sini, sini!" Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Hayama mengajak anak manis itu duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Dari kejauhan Shun tampak berlari-lari kecil, tubuh _petit_nya yang tengah mendekap laptop terguncang pelan. Wajahnya wadem, seperti biasa.

"Kouta. Bisa tolong aku, nggak? Aku mau belajar macam-macam soal laptop. Mau, nggak?" pintanya sembari mengedip—entah, ingin menggoda? Pasti Shun sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia sungguh pembangkit hawa nafsu bagi para pria belok—Hayama jadi tidak kuasa menolak. Hei, siapa juga yang tega menolak permintaan anak manis macam Kiyoshi Shun?!

"Duuh, dasar Shun. Boleh, deh. Sini Kouta ajarin. Mau tau apa aja, nih?"

"Ah! Kalau gitu...Aplikasi-aplikasi _chatting_!"

"Sip! Kalo itu sih, Kouta bisa ajarin! Sini, mana laptopnya."

"Yei! Kouta baik, deh."

.

.

.

Panas, mandi sinar ultraviolet, matahari bagai membelah diri jadi dua, memang cocok diatasi dengan benda-benda yang me-wadem-kan diri. Salah sebuahnya adalah kafe ini. Kafe _Starbag_, begitu mereka akrab sebut—salah satu dari sekian kafe yang terletak di kawasan Margonda. Nyaman, wadem dilengkapi AC, berfitur _free hotspot area_, siapa juga yang nggak mau.

Salah seorang—ehm, salah dua orangnya—ya mereka, dua mahasiswa kampus kuning yang tengah nganggur. Berbekal dua perangkat laptop dan tidak seberapa banyak lembaran uang kertas warna hijau, raga dapat dimanjakan dengan suasana wadem bak surga.

Apalagi disini _wi-fi zone_.

"...Mi."

"...Apaan?"

"Bagi donatnya. Dikit aja nggapapa."

"Enak aja lo ngomong. Kagak." _Defense-pose_ pelindung piring donat dipasang. Moriyama manyun, 'kan dia cuma mau gigit secuil masa nggak dibolehin. Dikiiiit aja.

"Plis, Mi."

"Beli sendiri sana! Kantong kering sih lo! Siapa suruh kering-kering malah sok-sokan dateng ke kafe mewah? Gue mah ngikut, tapi punya duit. Mending lo diem-diem di kos ngudap martabaknya pakde." Miyaji nolak mentah-mentah. Yaiya, maksudnya kan, donatnya udah... Dia gigit... Ya gitu lah.

Tapi namanya usaha ngisi perut, boleh dong maksa dikit. Dorong-dorongan pun tak terelakkan—terutama dari pihak jomblo klimis. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan—ada yang pasang tampang heran, sebel, _amaze _sampai ada juga yang fangirlingan dapat fanservice gratis. Miyaji sama Moriyama sih nggak maksud ngasih asupan para wanita yang kelaparan, ya. Tapi tak lama, aksi dorong-dorongan cubit-cubitan kedua insan ter-_pause _sejenak berkat bunyi laptop sang jomblo klimis yang sedari tadi terhubung ke _wi-fi_ kafe.

_Skype...?_

"Lah, ini akun sia—" _Klik_.

"_Ah, kesambung! Berhasil lho, Kouta! Yaaay!"_

"...?!"

Pemuda eboni di seberang sambungan melambai ceria. Wajahnya berseri puas. Lah ini kan. Lah doi kan. _Eh gue mimpi? Apa gue udah di dunia sana gegara kena tabok Miya? Apa gue udah ditemenin bidadari di sur—_

"_Kang Moriii~!"_

—**_BRUK._**

"_Lho? Kang Mori? Kang Mori? Kok jatuh, sih? Shun ngagetin, ya? Jantungan? Mau dipanggilin ambulans?"_

—percuma Shun, percuma.

"_Koutaaa! Kang Mori pingsaaaan!"_

—**Moriyama Yoshitaka**, 19 tahun, mahasiswa, K.O di tempat.

.

.

"O-ooh. Tadi situ ngajarin Shun macem-macem toh. Serangan jantung, tau nggak." Moriyama nepok jidat. Hayama cuma bisa cengar-cengir. Nggak nyangka efeknya fatal—kakaknya tersayang pingsan di _Starbag_. Tehehe.

"Sori deh, kak. Ta-tapi kan, kalo udah gini Shun jadi ngerti cara _skype-_an sama kak Mori, ehehehehe." Sang dedek kuning pasang _watados_. Tapi bener, sih. Ada untungnya juga, toh? Ya udah—rela nggak rela Moriyama jadi maapin juga. Lagian kasian, Hayama 'kan anak yang LDR-an sama emak. Jangan diomelin, Hayama kan lapar akan kasih sayang.

"Ya udah deh, _case closed_. Dah ya, gue mau ke warung martabaknya pakde bentar. Laper, wkwk."

"Sip, kak! Kouta sama Kak Miya setia nungguin di kamar, kok! Bawa martabak yang banyak, yaa!"

BLAM—pintu kamar nomor 058 tertutup, menyisakan dua insan yang masih saling membisu di dalamnya. Hayama juga Miyaji. Keduanya belum sempat ngobrol, ngerumpi, cipika cipiki berdua sejak insiden _Miya-galo_ belum lama ini. Jadi... Aura canggung mengudara. Sialan.

'_Kak Miya... Ekspresinya langsung berubah. Perlu kali ya Kouta ngajak ngomong? Tapi... Rasanya masih nggak enak.'_

"A-anu, Kouta..." belum selesai terolah baik pikiran sang dedek, Miyaji menginterupsi dengan memutar knop pintu. "Gue juga... Mau keluar bentar, ya. Kouta diem-diem aja di sini. Oh iya, gue punya _snack_ di kolong kasur, ambil aja."

'_Nggak bisa! Kalo gini terus, Kouta...'_

Miyaji tersentak. Mendadak Hayama menarik lengan rampingnya mendekat.

**"Jangan. Kouta mau ngomong sama Kak Miya, berdua aja. Kouta punya urusan penting. Nggak boleh?"**

"Kou—" Kerongkongannya tercekat—kalimat yang sudah diujung lidah tertelan kembali. "...Kouta, ada apa sih, mendadak..."

Miyaji melepaskan genggamannya pada knop dan duduk. Terpaksa ia menuruti adik satu kosnya ini dan pasang telinga baik-baik. Walau ia gundah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Hanya menyimak, dan merespon sebisanya.

Walau ia punya firasat buruk akan apa yang Hayama katakan setelah ini.

...

"...Kak, kakak nggak marah sama Kouta, kan?"

...Pertanyaan pertama meluncur mulus dari bibir Hayama. Miyaji tersentak.

"Ke...Kenapa gue harus marah, Kouta... Kouta nggak salah apa-apa, kok. Kenapa—"

"Habis," satu kata itu memotong, "waktu itu Kouta bilang kan... Waktu itu Kak Miya aneh, nggak senyum seperti biasa, Kouta juga kasar—Kouta takut Kak Miya tersinggung." Manik hijau Hayama memandang lekat—menginginkan kepastian. Dengan pandangan seperti itu, dipastikan Miyaji salah tingkah.

"Ya-yang itu? Udah, nggak apa... Gue nggak marah, kok..."

"Waktu itu, entah apa yang ngedorong Kouta ngomong begitu, Kouta juga nggak tahu..." Kini jemarinya menggenggam erat telapak dingin sang mahasiswa _blonde_, berbagi kehangatan. "Kouta egois. Kouta sama sekali nggak mikirin gimana perasaan Kak Miya waktu itu. Kouta minta maaf, kak."

"Tunggu, Kou—"

"Tapi Kouta ngerti, soalnya perasaan Kak Miya sama Kouta itu mirip. Hampir sama malah." Lengkung mulai mengembang di wajah Hayama, namun sorot matanya menyendu. Genggamannya semakin erat, hampir menyakitkan—

**"...Gimana rasanya ditolak sama orang yang kita suka, 'kan?"**

Dan kelanjutan kalimatnya sukses membuat Miyaji terbelalak.

.

Ia tahu, mencuri dengar bukan aksi yang pantas. Apalagi masalah privasi seperti ini. Namun ia penasaran. Sorot matanya yang sewarna permen stroberi itu benar-benar terlihat ingin tahu. Bukan salahnya juga—banyaknya masalah personal di sekitarnya yang memicunya.

Ayolah, ini masalah yang sering terjadi pada anak-anak sebayanya.

Berdirilah ia, dengan tingginya yang tak lebih dari 160 cm, bersandar di pintu kamar nomor 058 dalam rumahnya yang besar. Koskosan ini. Pembicaraan di dalam kamar membuatnya tertarik. Apalagi sudah dari lama ia ingin tahu keadaan antara dua insan penyewa kos dan satu sepupunya itu. Apa mereka memang akrab? Atau ada sesuatu diantaranya?

Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan panjang lebar, akhirnya ia mengerti semuanya. Tapi... Ia memutuskan untuk tidak sembarangan ikut serta. Keadaan masih rumit—akan semakin parah kalau ia ambil langkah. Tak apalah, sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan sebagai orang luar hanya menyimak baik-baik dan peka dengan suasana.

.

"Ma-Maksudmu, Kouta? Ditolak? Gue nggak—"

Namun rengkuhan hangat membisukannya. Lututnya lemas, tenggorokannya kering—tak ada sepatah katapun keluar. Sial, ia tidak berdaya sama sekali dalam kedua tangan Hayama. Pasrah, ia hanya dapat membiarkan tubuhnya terlena, semakin dalam, menghirup wangi khas anak SMA di hadapannya.

**'_Ya ampun... Tuhan, bagaimana ini...'_**

.

.

"Lho, Junpei? Ngapain situ diri diem di depan koskosan? Masuk atuhlah, mau ketemu siapa sih?" Kebetulan saja, Moriyama yang baru pulang dari membeli lauk makan malam berpapasan dengan Junpei yang tengah bersandar di dinding depan koskosan. Wajahnya serius laksana pasukan _military defense squad_.

"Ah, Kak Moriyama, ya." Jari tengah kanannya menggeser letak kacamata. "Nggak. Sebenernya sih lagi nungguin Hayama, nggak muncul-muncul juga sih tuh orang." Ia menjawab seadanya. _Nggak sopan_—begitu pikir sang jomblo tokoh utama kita, tapi ya Junpei memang gini orangnya. _Talk less do more. _Ya mau gimana lagi.

"Ooh, Hayama. Tadi sih itu bocah ada di kamar gue, sekalian aja masuk ayok."

"...Gitu. Ya udah."

.

"Kouta! Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba—" Miyaji memberontak, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kouta dari tubuhnya. Anak ini seperti koala saja, nemplok nggak lepas-lepas. Apalagi kalau ada yang melihat, mampus!

"Nggak mau. Kak Miya, sekali ini aja, tolong turutin maunya Kouta."

"Kou—"

**"Dari pagi Kak Miya nggak manggil Kouta pakai nama keluarga. Bukannya berarti kita makin akrab, kak? Pelukan begini nggak masalah, 'kan?"**

**"...!"**

Dan paniknya semakin menguat tatkala derit pintu terdengar. Namun dewi fortuna tak memihaknya. Tanpa diduga, Hayama kuat—ia terkunci dan tak dapat kabur kemana-mana.

.

"Ooh, jadi ada yang mau diomongin sama si Hayama, gitu?"

"Yah—gitu sih niatnya. Tapi itu bocah nggak dateng-dateng. Maaf nih ngerepotin, Kak Moriyama." Junpei menghela napas, sekali lagi jemarinya bergerak memainkan pinggir _frame _kacamata bulatnya. Moriyama membalas sambil senyum-senyum.

"Nggak apa-apa, begini aja elah. Nah, tuh Hayama ada di da—"

—dan bungkusan martabak telur yang ia beli barusan jatuh ke lantai dengan dramatisnya.

**"ASDFGHJKL?! MIYA?! HAYAMA?!"** jerit tak percaya terdengar. Kacamata Junpei diambang retak tercemar pemandangan di handap.

"Yoshi! Nggak, **lo pada salah pahaaaaaaam!**"

...

...

"...Ooh, lagi main koala-koalaan ceritanya ya? Bikin kaget aja." Moriyama ngelus dada untuk yang ke-20 kalinya. Gimana nggak jantungan. Miyaji dan Hayama senyum miris—berhasil sedikit ngasih bumbu kebohongan, nggak apa-apa 'kan? Lagian Hayama juga cuma meluk karena pingin...

"Hehehe. Maaf ya, Kak Mori. Jadi ngagetin nih, hehehe. Nah, Junpei juga udah kesini deh. Jadi gimana, Jun? Ngomongin si 'dia' lagi?" Hayama mulai _to-the-point_. Junpei, sang lawan bicara ngangguk-angguk bagai boneka yang dijajakan kala lampu merah.

"Iya, si dia lagi, yam. Dia... Makin parah aja, deh. Gue nggak kuat liatnya. Sumpah."

**"Gils, SKSD BANGET ITU ORANG!"** Dedek bersurai kuning esmosi. Junpei ngikut-ngikut ngamuk. Miyaji plus Moriyama _sweatdrop_, nggak pernah ngelihat dua '_bodyguard Shun'_ ini naik darah berjamaah. Pemandangan langka.

Tapi mereka juga kepo.

"Ung... Ini ada apaan, ya? Kok pada marah-marah?" akhirnya Miyaji ambil langkah setelah puas disuguhi pemandangan dua orang ngedumel tanpa alasan yang dapat dimengerti. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan. Namanya juga kepo. Pingin tahu.

Awalnya Junpei dan Hayama berpandangan, ragu mau bagi-bagi informasi atau nggak. Tapi pada akhirnya, keduanya mengangguk.

"Jadi begini..."

_Gluk_. Sebenarnya ada apa—

**"Ada pedofil parah... Yang lagi pedekate sama Shun."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**a/n**

**setelah sekian lama, kiyoha kembaliiii! *lemparnastar* /tabok**

**Maaf, maaaaf banget ya sangat ngaret, tadinya bulan puasa niat hiatus dulu soalnya. Tapi nggak tahan. Dari kemarin juga, pindah fandom sebentar, baper masalah RL, terus kena _WB, _lagi... Hontou gomen T.T kiyoha juga mau naik ke kelas 2, mungkin bakal lebih sibuk dari biasa... sabar ya :'''')))**

**Yak, mulai dari sini kiyoha ingin bawa ceritanya ke jenjang(?) yang lebih serius, ya~ masalah Miya part 1 juga udah kelar, pindah ke masalah lain hohoho~ genrenya juga pindah jadi romance, lho! ^w^ Jadi, mungkin mulai sekarang gaya bahasa bakal campur-campur humor sama serius. Ehehe~ jatah humornya kurangin dikit, ya... #plok**

**Ah ya, chap ini ada 2 bagian, ini bagian pertama~ Sengaja dipotong dua karena kalo digabung takut jadi 7k+ :')) /nangis**

**Makasih banyak yang udah ngikutin sampai sini, kiyoha senang banget serius. Sampai pm nanya lanjutan. QwQ oh iya, mungkin mulai sekarang kiyoha juga mau post fic-fic disini, jadi bisa ditengok ya~ .com. Makasiii~ :DD**

**.**

**Balasan ripiu~**

**.**

**Kousawa Alice**, iyaaa jadi ada Morimiya sama Hayamiya dikit wkwk. Syukurlah suka apdetannya QwQ dan iya sama-sama izinnya, ditunggu lhooo~ xD

**Kapten Pelangi**, kokoronya dijagain biar ga lompat-lompaaat *sodorintali* #hush adeknya miyaji? WITH PLEASURE! #taboked

**BlueBubbleBoom**, maaf lama banget, yaaa D: yap, Hayama nggak mau kalah www chap liufuku? diusahain deeh~

**Shila Fantasy**, dulu Ootsubo, sekarang... *senyum* Jombloo jugaa manusiaaa /plok/ ganbaruuuu :')))

**Penikia**, Ootsubo dong www. Eh? Endingnya Morimiya? D:

**Iyagi-sshi**, maaf lamaaa QwQ gimana wayoo jalan ceritanyaaa~ xD dapet surat dari siapa, ya? dirimu maunya siapa? xD lanjuuut

**Kamichizu**, tetap nggak tetap... tetap ada www #hush shun harus segera pemilu hati (?) biar nggak galo www oke lanjuuut

**Kichiroo**, iya, si Miya lagi galau, pukpuk dong (?) pairingnya sih terserah mau dukung yang manaaa xD salam martabak!

**Midorima Junko**, ulang baca biar paham~ xD flashbacknya miyaji? mau sih www tapi pasti jadi panjang ini xD lanuuut~ dan abang Niji boleh kok muncul www

**Tsukkika Fleur**, banyak yang dukung Morimiya, ya QwQ yah gapapa deh tetap lanjuuuut xD

**ShizukiArista**, pair akhirnya... siapa ya? xD dan iya, Hayama lebih diuntungin dibanding yang lain www lanjuut, ganbaruuu!

**Takigawa Arisa**, aah, aku baru naik kelas 11, kok :'D ah iya, akhirnya dikasih translate hehehe. lanjuuut~

**Heiwajima Risa**, Morizuki atau Morimiya nih? xD siapa ya pengirimnya~~

**Schnee-Neige**, yaaay xD hayama semakin maju kedepan (?) BUDE PAKDENYA LAGI HIATUS SHOOTING HAHAHA #plok gimana yaa, dari fukui bukan yaa~?

**Shahra**, aduh jadi curhat xD ganbaruu, makasih yaaa xD/

**babymeicchi**, selamat dataaang xD dan eh, morimiya? QwQ next chapter, tunggu ya! xD

**kekko**, tinggalkan jejak dulu, ya xD translatean udah ditaruh kok~

**kalng dan penyok galog**, Morimiya ya kebanyakan... gimana, akhirnya mau Morimiya atau Morizuki? xD Satsuki bakal muncul lagi kok, tenang aja~ salam martabak!

**DNA Girlz**, jadi galau ya, gomenne QwQ Salam jombloerz!

**lacrimadoll**, ah, makasih banyak udah ngingetin QwQ tadinya juga udah dipikirin masalah ini, makasih banyak diingetin lagi, mungkin bisa perbaiki dari sekarang. ganbaru!

**macaroon waffle**, bantalnya jangan digigit, mending miya aja (?) #plok siapa yang ngirim, ya? yang jelas bukan karma, ini bukan fic crossover soalnya xD

**lala-chan**, Moriyama dikelilingi dua princess :') yang mana yang dipilih, masih sebuah misteri... #eh

**Katsumi hotaru**, Jadiin Morimiya, nih? QwQ Kouta emang hoki, langsung dapet Shun xD eeeh, JunShun? QwQ #kaistanah

**hibiya's phone**, nanti muncul kok, Kasamatsu-senpie xD makasih jejaknyaa~ xD

**Erry-kun**, ah gapapaa :''D ja-jangan dilempar hapenya mending buat saya #nggak yang ngirim surat ke Shun... siapa hayo xD lanjuuut xD

**Mey-chan**, Miyaji lagi galo sih di chap ini, wkwkwk. soal yang ngirim surat ke Shun... masih rahasia xD #eh lanjuut~

**sabilsabil**, jangan lupakan shunnya dong TAT eeeh apdet kilat kayaknya susah QwQ lanjuuut~

**fuukazeafura**, nggak suka BL ya? Kalo gitu anggep aja cewek, nggak masalah kok xD waaah jangan-jangan tinggal deket situ? kiyoha tinggal di perumahan yang jadi contoh perumahannya Shun dkk, lhoo~ xD

**ShaRea**, judulnya tetep Si Manis Warung Martabak, yaaa x''D eeeh bukan kok wkwkwk Akashi bakal muncul kok, entah kapan... *menerawang* terus lanjuuut! xD

**momonpoi**, oke, neeeext xD

**BakaYumu33**, eh? emangnya jarang, ya? lanjuut~

**Shiroruki**, kenapa Miyaji unyu? tanyakan pada Moriyama yang bergoyang #nggak banyakin Morimiya? QwQ

**Aoineko x Akaryuu**, coklat belgianya kurangin... tanyakan pada bi Koga xD

**Ayame tsubaki**, haaaai xD kita baru ngobrol di fesbuk ya, met dataang xD ah nanti papakiyo sama mamakoto bakal dimasukin lagi www ah, kita sama-sama di depok, ya? kamu depok sebelah manaaa OAO zudah bacot saja www kalo mau mas Mayu mah, bisa atuh nanti dimasukin xD ya, kita sama-sama baper tapi ff tetep lanjuuut xD

**Kitsune Usagi**, hayo, dari siapa? xD yaaay, akhirnya ada yang dukung Morizuki! QwQ LiuFuku bakal dilanjutin lagi kok, di chap-chap nanti xD

.

**Lastly, mind to RnR? :3/**

**kiyoha**


	8. Technology and English! (Part 2)

"_I will come to your house tonight._"

"_Good_. Coba katakan sekali lagi, _dear, _bapak rasa pelafalanmu masih sedikit salah. Ayo, sekali lagi." Jemari putih panjang itu menekan pelan bahu mungil anak SMA di depannya. Dagu runcingnya meluncur turun lima senti, menggesek surai hitam legam selembut bulu kucing persilangan.

"_I will come to your house tonight."_

"_Excellent, dear_. Kalau kamu benar-benar melakukannya, bapak nggak akan segan memberimu nilai 100 di rapor, lho."

Sementara di pojok kelas, ubun-ubun Junpei matang sempurna.

* * *

.

.

**Judul: Si Manis Warung Martabak (?)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Mas Fujimaki Tadatoshi, kalo punya saya Kiyoshi udah bangun warung martabak beneran tehe /diemkamu/**

**Pair: Moriyama/Izuki feat Izuki—ehm—Shun centric, maybe nyelip MoriMiya dan pair lainnya**

**Summary: [Begitulah, pemuda manis itu adalah alasan Moriyama untuk membeli martabak Pakde Kiyoshi setiap malamnya.]**

**Warning(!): Mulai masuk phase serius. Maafkan humor yang makin terkikis ;w;**

.

.

* * *

Dibilang spesial juga, nggak gitu. Wong hal biasa, kok.

Nggak aneh kalau sekolah kedatangan guru baru, 'kan? Walaupun guru itu makhluk—ehm, orang dari dunia sana, atau bahasa tenarnya _bule_, tetep nggak aneh, 'kan?

_One more time_, sama sekali, walau seujung kuku, walau seiprit, walau seukuran helai rambut dibelah tujuh—nggak aneh, 'kan?

Wajah ganteng nan rupawan khas-khas artis _bol—hollywood._ Helainya bak spageti jenis _angel hair _yang kerap nongol di jadwal katering sekolah Kouki (terutama di hari Jum'at). Kulit seputih kapur barus, suara bikin klepek-klepek. Status se-_single_ keju. Ngajar sejago dosen universitas nun jauh di cakrawala. Maka nikmat Tuhanmu yang mana yang kamu dustakan?

Apalagi kalau sukses pedekate sama doi. Biar hayati mendelep di rawa-rawa, asal hati ini _mesat_ _ngapung luhur jauh di_ _awang-awang_. Bawa aku pergi bersamamu, bang.

Shun juga sama. Biar dengan julukan anak SMA ayu berpikiran sepolos kertas HVS, nggak merubah fakta bahwa dirinya seorang remaja dalam tahap berkembang. Walau nggak total kesemsem, yang namanya _bule _tetap _attractive _di netra. Nyoba deket-deket juga bisa dimaklumi. Makhluk beda benua, sekarang menghirup polusi yang sama. Kapan lagi, coba?

Tapi keintiman guru-murid yang makin _nganu_ tiap detiknya bagaikan bahan bakar pemicu api kecemburuan. Dapat dihitung—ehem, mungkin tak lagi terhitung oknum-oknum jeles yang merasa ter-NTR (padahal hanya geer). Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang historis, NTR bahkan sudah lahir sebelum zaman Ken Arok mempersunting Ken Dedes. Bersama pergeseran jarum jam, NTR menegakkan politik ekspansi dan akhirnya menaklukkan kehidupan romansa anak-anak remaja jaman sekarang.

Ehem, sesungguhnya bukan cuma oknum-oknum Hawa yang dilanda kekeringan hati berkat keinginan tak terwujud tuk 'menyentuh' sang bapak guru, namun juga banyak (lebih banyak malah, dan jumlahnya membludak melebihi perkiraan) lelaki yang darinya tercium bau hangus—bukan karena habis lewat depan warung sate Solo Mas Wakamatsu, namun karena terbakar rasa cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, jika mengingat ketenaran sang mahadewi—ehm, mahadewa pelumpuh hati berbalut celemek warung martabak.

Shun sang kejora, sekaligus rembulan, juga langitnya. Seribu persen manis tiada tara.

_Well_, walau Junpei bukannya jeles gimana-gimana (dia juga tak memandang Shun sebagai objek romansa, Shun sendiri pun tidak) tapi disuguhi 'pemandangan' seperti itu.. Syaraf-syaraf otaknya mendidih. Murni karena ada rasa ingin menjaga. Murni perasaan seorang _masketir_. Murni menolak ada yang menodai teman masa kecilnya. Masalah utamanya, guru Bahasa Inggris _native-speaker_ dadakan ini sungguh gatelan dan bermimik mesum. Gimana nggak parno.

Eh, tapi sebelum itu, siapa gerangan gurunya...

.

**"_Nash Junior Junior."_**

Moriyama melotot selebar lubang buaya. Tuk kali kedua martabak telur spesial yang malang menghantam lantai koskosan. Wajahnya yang eksotis—kecoklatan, nikmat, bertebar daun bawang kini tak lagi berbentu—ehm, salah fokus. Kembali kamera mengarah pada Moriyama Yoshitaka—jidatnya memucat, peluh membanjiri. Kedua belah bibir membentuk _abris sous roche._

"Heh!" Junpei tanpa setitikpun rasa bersalah menyikut abdomen sensitif Hayama, memicu jeritan pilu dari sang korban. Miyaji tutup kuping.

"Woi, mata enam! Enak bener ya sembarangan nyikut Kouta! Nyeri, tau nggak!"

"Ngawur segala, sih. Ehm, agak ralat dikit nih, abang-abang sekalian." Junpei menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya _facebook like_. "Namanya bukan _Nash Junior Junior, _tapi **_Nash Gold Junior_**. Ampuni keasbunan Hayama. Maklum, masih cilik."

"_Nash... Junior?"_ Moriyama bertopang dagu. Mendorong otak supaya _loading_. "Nggak kenal... Siapa, deh."

"Yaiya! Dia saja baru mulai ngajar di sekolahnya Shun!" Bersamaan dengan dengus ala lembu Amerika, Miyaji melipat lengan di dada. "Tapi ya... Bukannya masalah beginian harusnya didiskusiin sama pihak sekolah? Kalian nggak lapor BP, gitu? 'Kan itu gunanya ada BP!"

"Kak Miya, anu..." Kouta mainin jari. Khas-khas istrinya _Naturo_ dari kartun sebelah. "Nggak enak sih, cepu ke BP. Apalagi guru-guru tuh seneng banget sama Pak Nash. Mereka nggak mungkin percaya deh, apalagi kalau kita gabisa nunjukin bukti. Kouta belum mau kena tabok nenek—eh, guru-guru cewek killer yang kalo ngamuk mirip t-rex pe em es."

"Jiah, alesan."

"Beneran, ih!"

_Ctak. _Moriyama nyengir kambing.

"Kalau BPnya gitu, kenapa situ nggak cerita ke Pakde Kiyoshi aja? _Nice Idea! _'Kan doi papa tsuyoi, dijamin langsung kelar urusan, garansi uang kemba—"

"JANGAN NGASIH SARAN YANG HORROR, WOI! BISA-BISA KITA YANG JADI SASARAN TEFLON!"

"Lah, Junpei pernah dicium teflon juga? Gue kira kalo udah dapet wangsit Pakde dari jaman masih orok gabakal kena." Air muka sang pemberi ide (horror) berubah sumringah. Mungkin geer karena merasa punya temen sependeritaan.

"Bukan teflon sih ya, cuma spatula. Waktu itu Shun pernah mewek gara-gara nggak dipinjemin berbi."

"Jadi bogeman Pakde ada levelnya ya. Udah kayak cabe bubuk aja. Spatula, teflon, mungkin abis itu _happy ca_—"

"...BALIK TOPIK, MAS. INI BUKAN AJANG PROMOSI PRODUK."

.

"Kakak-kakak~" Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, mendadak saja sopran manis diiringi dobrakan pintu reyot kamar duo jones mengetuk kuping. Nggak perlu clingak clinguk macam burung hantu, ya karena semua juga tahu kalau cuma ada satu entitas hawa yang hidup plus bernapas dalam koskosan Om Mido ini, tak lain coretdantiadaduanyacoret adalah Satsuki, sang _princess pinky coretmomocoret _tercinta dari pasangan mesra hijau-oranye.

...Bawa seperangkat laptop plus harddisk pula.

"Maap yah, Satsu nguping dari tadi, ehehe." _Tehepero_ dipajang. Tak satupun jiwa berani protes, karena demi _stiletto _cap Pasar Agung_, _sesungguhnya Om Mido masuk _ranking_ kedua 'Papa Super' (entah siapa pencetusnya) setelah Pakde Kiyoshi. Ganggu Satsuki setoel saja, gayung dengan berbagai warna stabilo akan melayang. Atau kalau kamu maso, pot isi pohon toge bisa jadi senjata dadakan. Mau lebih ekstrim lagi? Uang sewa kos ditagih tiga kali lipat. Hiiy, syerem.

"Yaa... Satsuki. Ada apaan, nih? Ngajak main _harvest sun _bareng? Kebetulan nemu _cheat _bagu—"

"Ih, kak Junpei!" Seketika pipi Satsuki bertransform jadi pipi Ms. Puff. "'Kan Satsuki dengerin ghibahan kakak-kakak dari tadi, terus 'kan kak Shun juga presyes buat bahan asupan Satsuki, jadi Satsuki mau iseng bantu-bantu!"

"Hoo... Mau bantu apa, nih? Satsuki sih, gabisa main kekerasan kayak cowo—"

"Satsuki udah nemu macam-macam info tentang Om Nash, nih! Pasti guna deh buat kakak-kakak! Kalo cuma ngobrol gitu sih, gabakal jalan, ya nggak?"

..._Buset__, kenapa __anak cewek gosip powernya kenceng amat yak_.

Alis Miyaji bertaut mirip tali layangan ruwet. Rentetan huruf cimut di layar benda elektronik bawaan Satsuki mampu membuat matanya juling. Sasuga Satsuki, cuma dalam beberapa menit informasi langsung menumpuk bagai _Kjokkenmoddinger _dan lengkap pisan bagai kamus Inggris 1000 milyar punya Tetsuya.

"Perasaan kemarin _mommy—_ehm, ibuku diceritain mamamu kalo paket internet koskosan abis, deh."

"Ehehe, ketauan sama Junpei, ya. Tadi sih, Satsuki pinjem modem _Lightning_ punya kak Himuro bentaran. 'Kan info soal Om Nash _crucial thing _banget. Udah bisa ngebantu kakak-kakak, terus kalo Satsuki obral di SMAnya kak Shun kan lumayan bayarannya." Satu-satunya cewek di sana kembali pasang wajah tak berdosa. "Kak Himuro baik banget deh~ _Such a gentlemen_, biar nanti Satsuki traktir sus coklat belgianya Bi Koga."

Moriyama memelototi laptop dengan super intens. Tenang mas, rentetan kata itu nggak akan kabur kemana-mana. Mereka bukan wanita jejadian yang tunggang langgang begitu merasakan kehadiran satpol PP.

_'Informasi ini cukup berguna...'_

"Yosh. Gimana kalau besok kita pada omongin ini sama-sama si Ken? Berhubung ini udah cukup malem... Besok aja, pulang ngampus."

"Pulang ngampus banget, nih?" Miyaji memastikan, dengan penekanan kata ngampus.

"Tul. Junpei, Kouta, gue bisa nggak minta tolong kalian berdua jagain Shun mulai dari mamang-mamang masih nyapu lapangan sampe sekolahan dikunci? Kan situ pada satu sekolah." pinta Moriyama-dengan wajah melas. Siapa juga bisa tahu kalau dirinya juga pingin jadi masketir dadakan tapi apa daya jarak umur ini menghalangi. Seragam putih abu-abu Shun menghalangi. Kalau Shun satu kampus sama dia sih, bakal ia lindungi mati-matian! Anjay.

"Roger, Kak Mori!"

"Hmph, tak usah bilang juga pasti kulindungi." Junpei mulai keluar sisi prajuritnya. Didikan Pakde Kiyoshi, sih.

"Satsu juga. Udah malem, anak gadis harusnya di kamar bobo-bobo cantiq." ujar Moriyama, tangannya usil memutar-mutar strap flashdisk bermotif nanas. "Nih gue kopi dulu filenya. Makasih, ya."

Senyuman manis diulas. "Sama-sama, kak Mori. Oh ya, sebagai gantinya-"

"Foto eksklusif Miyaji edisi bobo lucu, 'kan? Tenang, tenang, itu mah gampang."

"YOSHI... SIALAN."

* * *

.

.

Junpei sudah kembali ke pulau kapuknya yang damai. Kini giliran Hayama Koutarou-setelah mengucap _byebye_, kakinya melangkah ke luar kamar kos nomor 058, dan...

"Kouta."

Seorang gadis manis berdaster putih polos mencegatnya.

"Satsu." Hayama mengerjap beberapa kali, "Nggak tidur? Udah jam setengah sepuluh, lho."

"Kouta... Sudah mulai bergerak juga, yah?" Seakan tak memedulikan ucapan sepupunya barusan, Satsuki melontarkan pertanyaan aneh-Hayama sulit untuk mengartikannya.

"Maksudnya?" Ia hanya dapat menautkan alis, bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura, dong. Satsuki dengar semua, lho. Dari awal. Ucapanmu, pelukanmu..." Satsuki memejamkan mata, sejenak terkekeh, kemudian kembali memandang sepupunya seakan tengah menginterogasi.

"Kouta... **Kamu naksir kak Miya, 'kan?**"

Matanya yang bagai kucing membulat. Ucapan sepupu perempuannya ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Eh? Aneh... Ia rasa, ia hanya pernah bilang ke Satsuki kalau ia tertarik pada Shun-

"Kenapa aku tahu? Yah, intuisi wanita, mungkin begitu?" Satsuki menyampirkan helai merah mudanya ke belakang bahu. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, menambah elok parasnya. " Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku mendukungmu, kok. Yah... Walau aku juga suka melihat duo kakak jones itu bersama, ehehe."

"Satsu..."

_'Dia mengkhawatirkanku?'_

"Kau tahu, Kouta? Tidak semudah itu lho, merebut hati kak Miya. Karena... Saat ini, perhatian kak Miya hanya tertuju pada seorang saja." Satsuki mencondongkan tubuhnya, memandang Hayama tepat dari mata ke mata. "Mengerti, 'kan?"

Emerald kembar Hayama memicing. "Tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku juga tahu siapa _'orang itu'_. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Satsuki."

"Hm? Jadi kamu pura-pura polos di hadapan kak Mori dan kak Miya?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada usil. Hayama menyanggah.

"Jangan bercanda. Hanya saja kalau masalah cinta... Aku selangkah lebih maju."

"Fufufu, begitukah? Yah, mungkin kau benar." Satsuki berbalik badan, mahkota indahnya berkibar dalam temaram sinar rembulan. Sebelum melanjutkan langkah, ia menoleh dengan ekspresi polos,

"Malam, dan semoga berhasil, se-pu-pu."

"Malam juga, Satsuki."

"Ah ya, satu lagi..." Satsuki kembali menghentikan langkahnya, sejenak memandang Hayama dengan serius. "Aku sudah dengar dari banyak orang. Hati-hati, Kak Miya... Tipe orang yang _gagal move on_."

.

.

* * *

**JUM'AT, 19:30**

"Mau ka mana kau malam-malam, Kensuke?" dari belakang, suara bariton yang tak asing menegur. "Harusnya kau jangan keluar-keluar."

"Che, kamu memang ketat soal waktu, ya. Sebentar saja, Liu. Kumohon?" pinta sang pemuda berhelai kelabu, Fukui. "Ada... Rapat rahasia asosiasi nasional perlindungan Shun, begitulah." lanjutnya setengah bercanda. Liu mengernyit.

"Kau masih saja... Tak menyerah soal Shun."

"Tentu saja, dong. Nggak boleh nyerah begitu aja! Namanya juga Fukui Kensuke." Memastikan tali sepatunya terikat kuat, Fukui bersiap langsung _caw_ ngibrit ke koskosan Om Mido, namun...

_GYUT_

"Yakin kau mau pergi?"

Sepasang lengan besar semakin menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Punggung Fukui yang jauh lebih mungil dapat merasakan dada bidang Liu menghimpitnya, bersama dengan kedua tangan yang memeluknya erat. _Gawat._

"...Ya-yakin... Aku yakin... Sekali."

"..."

Sang lawan bicara tak menggubris. Bukannya melepas, Liu malah semakin membenamkan wajah dalam helai lembut 'sahabat'nya itu, menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang memabukkan.

"Kensuke... Kau orang mirip kucing."

"Li...Liu? Apaan sih, lepasin... Duuuh. Berat, tahu." Agak risih, Fukui mulai mencoba meronta. Walau sesungguhnya percuma saja, melihat lawannya terlampau jauh lebih raksasa darinya.

"Liu—"

**"KYAAAA!"** Mendadak sebuah jeritan mengagetkan keduanya. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis berhelai kecoklatan (yang mereka duga ingin belanja di warung Liu) membekap mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya kaget... Tadi ingin beli di sini, tapi aku lihat kalian sedang sibuk, ya—"

"Ng-Nggak! Nggak sibuk, kok!" Tanpa aba-ana, langsung saja Fukui berseru. Ini kesempatan untuk lepas dari Liu. Untung saja gadis itu datang tepat waktu. _Nice timing, gal!_

"_B-byee, _Liu! Tuh, ada yang mau beli. Layanin, gih! _Adios!_"

.

"Ah, dia orang ngibrit..." ucap sang pemilik toko setengah kecewa. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Gadis di sebelahnya (yang sepertinya masih sedikit kaget) memasang ekspresi _kepo, _kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Ka-kalian... Pacaran? Atau semacam apa, gitu... Aduh, maaf nanya yang aneh-aneh!"

Lelaki tinggi itu terdiam sejenak.

"...Nggak, nggak pacaran. _We _harap sih, bisa... Tapi mungkin akan ditolak duluan. Yah, macam tadi. Karena, yah..."

_Kami sahabat, sejak dulu._

.

.

* * *

"Ken! Telat deh, gue pada udah ngomongin strategi perang, nih." ujar Moriyama disela-sela mengunyah kacang kulit. "Sini duduk!"

"Thanks. Tadi gue ada sedikit hambatan sih, yah... Betewe bagi kacangnya."

"Jadi?" Miyaji—yang konon baper gegara strateginya dipotong barusan—kembali buka suara. "Tadi Junpei bilang... Kalo Shun mau pelajaran tambahan, bisa dateng ke rumah itu _Junior Junior_ hari Sabtu besok. Shun kan rajin... Jadi ya menurut gue dia bakal..."

"Beneran dateng, gitu?"

"Tepat. Jadi menurut gue, mendingan kita biarin aja Shun pergi sendirian."

Namun (tentu saja), usul simpel mantap ajigile tersebut diserang secepat kilat.

"HAH?! BIARIN SHUN SENDIRIAN? NGGAK, GUE NGGAK TERIMA! SAMPE KAPAN GUE JUGA GA AKAN TERIMA! KITA KAN KUDU NGELINDUNGIN DOI, BUKANNYA MALAH—"

"Junpei, sabar... Tapi bener sih, kak! Kouta juga gak mau Shun mendadak diterkam!" Hayama ikut-ikutan suudzon padahal sejak awal oknum-oknum sekitarnya juga sudah suudzon duluan. Rambut-rambut kuningnya berdiri tegap seakan kena setrum voltase ekstrim.

"_Relax_, dedek sekalian. Uratnya jangan ditarik-tarik, nanti melar." Fukui ikut-ikutan menenangkan massa. Sungguh sesuatu, dua biji yang menjerit saja koskosan udah ricuh. Awas, kalo nggak segera hening nanti gayung warna kuning stabilo melayang ke kamar mereka.

"I-iya, ehm hm." Miyaji _test mike. _Ehm—tes kerongkongan. "Jadi, kita sengaja nggak ngikutin Shun, dan nggak ada di sekitar doi, biar itu _Junior Junior_ nggak curiga. Nah pas itu, kita pada siaga di basis pertahanan."

"Ah! Mirip strategi istana kosong, ya? Gue pernah nonton di sinetron _p__olisi enamdelapan_!" Moriyama mendadak nyahut. Miyaji cuma cengar-cengir gaje. Kouta tampak masih ruwet.

"Ja-jadi... Nanti kalo mulai bahaya Kouta sama yang lain tinggal nyamber, gitu kak?"

"Ya. Jadinya, lo, gue dan semua termasuk pakde bisa langsung kasih dia pelajaran. Kalo cuma pencegahan buat hari ini, kita pada nggak tahu lho besok di sekolah doi mau nga-pa-in."

_Glek. _Semua buru-buru meneguk ludah saat terucap kata 'Pakde' dari bibir sang _prince(ss) pineapple_.

"...Doi... Bakal dihukum gimana ya sama pakde." Hayama mulai keringat dingin. Membayangkan saja rasanya nano-nano, _nggereges _ibarat lari maraton bolak balik Athena-Tectona Grande hanya dengan selembar _boxer_ di musim hujan pula. Dengernya aja bikin masuk angin.

"Iya, ya. Ini Yoshi kampret yang kerjaannya cuma modus aja bisa kena teflon, itu _Junior Junior _apa kabar gerangan..."

"OH! Pasti kayak kata Junpei, kena serangan level tinggi pakde: _Happy ca—_"

"Yoshi, INI BUKAN AJANG PROMOSI MEREK TERNAMA."

"...Mungkin kena lempar panggangan barbekyu." Junpei mulai asbun dalam keparnoannya. Miyaji melotot horor. Bayangkan: _panggangan barbekyu terbang di angkasa, menembus kawanan mega. _Gayung Om Mido saja sudah cukup, tak usahlah benda aneh bin ajaib itu ikutan! Mau jadi apa Tectona Grande! Kemana gerangan presiden ki—oke, mulai tidak relevan.

"Tapi, ya... Gue jadi kepikiran sesuatu." Fukui buka suara, mencairkan kehororan suasana saat itu. Dua mata yang sudah cukup sipit itu makin sipit, sebelas-dua belas dengan _ttm—_ehm, 'sahabat karib'nya nun jauh di Yamaho sana.

"Gini... Kalau misalnya ketahuan sama pakde kalau ada kasus ini—ada _Junior Junior _yang beneran cius seratus persen gatelan sama Shun begini, dan kalau nanti dia berani 'nyerang' dan rusuh sama kita, kita bakal lapor pakde, apa pakde nggak makin nambah... Yah, kalian tahulah—'barikade'?"

Seluruh jomblo di ruangan itu (minus Miyaji) melongo. "Maksudnya?"

"Gini, lho... Tahulah, misalnya nih kalo di _game-game _gitu, ada prajurit yang ngelindungin bentengnya, nah kalo bentengnya makin dideketin musuh maka pertahanan juga pasti diperkuat, ya nggak? Gue pikir, pakde juga pasti sama kayak begitu. Semua yang ingin dekat dengan Shun... Lo pada, gue—mungkin Junpei tidak terlalu—dianggapnya musuh."

Mendengar itu, Junpei pun ikut membuka suara. "Iya sih ya, satu-satunya cara buat deket sama Shun itu cuma kalo dikasih izin langsung dari dia. Gue dari lahir sudah dibikinin surat—mirip kontrak _bodyguard _gitu lah—makanya, itu kewajiban gue saat ini. Berkat itu, gue bisa deket sama Shun."

"Kouta juga." Merasa punya hal yang sama dengan Junpei, Hayama pun berbicara. "Waktu itu, Kouta juga dibolehin, kok. Waktu itu dikasih tahu sama Tetsuya. Pakde juga rasa nggak keberatan kalau Kouta main sama Shun."

Tiba-tiba saja, Moriyama berdiri tegap. Entah merasa sedikit kesal atau tidak suka dengan suasana yang mendadak hening, ia mengambil napas panjang dan menyerukan isi pikirannya.

"Yah, Kouta sama Junpei sih, enak! Kalian juga nggak begitu gatelan sama Shun, 'kan? Tapi gue ngerasa ya, kalau kita ngelindungin Shun, kita nggak bakal kena blokir dari doi lagi, 'kan? Bisa jadi pakde malah nganggap kita prajurit kayak Junpei! Gue sih ya, udah puas hanya dengan dianggap begitu, yang penting gue bisa melindungi Shun yang gue suka!"

"Y-Yoshi, suara lo keras. Kalo kedengaran sampai luar—"

"Miya juga, ngerasa begitu, 'kan?!" Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan _roommate_nya barusan, Moriyama memandangnya dari mata ke mata. "Miya juga... Asal bisa ngelindungin Shun, itu sudah cukup, 'kan? Menjaga orang yang _kita _suka—"

"G-gue..." Miyaji terbata. Hayama berdiri, berlawanan arah dengan 'kakak'nya itu. Dirasa ada sedikit kekesalan yang muncul di hatinya hanya dengan mendengar kalimat terakhir sang kakak kosan.

"Kak Mori juga jangan asal nentuin perasaannya kak Miya gitu, do—"

"Terserah saja, kalian mau ikut apa tidak. Yang penting, gue bakal terus jagain Shun. Miya juga udah buat strategi yang kece begini, gue yakin bakal sukses, jadi... Gue akan coba."

Dua netra memandang lurus, yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Walau apapun yang menghalangi, walau akan dianggap apapun oleh pakde, Moriyama sepertinya takkan bisa dicegah lagi. Lihat saja betapa naifnya—Miyaji sendiri sadar kalau rencana yang ia buat hanya rencana biasa yang tidak spesial, malah cenderung abal—ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Yoshi, lo bisa egois juga ya, kadang-kadang." Ia tertawa kecil—terdengar pasrah. "Yah... Asal lo senang... Dengan strategi yang gue buat, buat gue itu sudah cukup. Gue dukung, kok." Miyaji tersenyum manis. Hayama memandangnya dengan tatapan... Bingung?

"Tapi, kak Miya—"

"Sudah deh, Kouta. Ngomong apa, sih? Tentu saja, gue juga... Mau menjaga Shun. Habisnya ya... Begitu. Dia orang yang... Disukai _semua_, kan?"

"GUE TAU LO BAKAL NGERTI, MI!" Yoshi seketika nangis bawang. Tangannya memeluk erat leher Miyaji bagai bocah ketemu emak. Fukui dan Junpei saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya keduanya mengangguk setuju. Tampaknya semua tidak keberatan dengan pernyataan Moriyama. Senyum Miyaji mengembang dalam diam...

...Dan Hayama tahu, ada kemuraman di baliknya.

.

.

"_Kak Miya... Kenapa tidak bilang saja yang sesungguhnya?! Kalau begini, bukannya Kak Miya yang akan semakin menderi—"_

"_Kouta, jangan ikut campur. Ini urusanku sendiri, bukan hal yang harus dipedulikan olehmu."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Tak apa, sungguh! Ini juga... Untuk kepuasanku sendiri..."_

.

.

* * *

**SABTU, 09.30**

"Shun, kamu udah mau berangkat? Nih, bawa bekal martabak yang baru dipanggang oleh papamu. Jangan lupa, minumnya juga. Shun sering kelupaan bawa minum, sih." Seorang 'ibu-ibu' beralis tebal terlihat sedang menyiapkan bekal ketiga putranya. Tak lama, bapak-bapak berperawakan tinggi besar memasuki dapur, meminum kopi yang sudah mendingin. Ia melirik pada Shun dengan sedikit curiga, namun lama kelamaan kecurigaannya itu sirna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shun, baik pisan gurumu itu rela mengajarmu dan teman-teman waktu hari libur. Rata-rata kelasmu di pelajaran bahasa Inggris tuh separah apa, sih?"

"Kayaknya cuma Shun yang parah deh, pa. Ehehehe." Shun tertawa grogi. Dikiranya bakal marah, ternyata Kiyoshi Teppei—sang pakde Tectona sekaligus ayah Shun hanya tersenyum kebapakan.

"Kalau Shun mau nyoba latihan terus pasti bisa kok. Shun dasarnya kan pinter, kan keturunan dari mamamu yang jenius ini. Papa mah yakin, putra-putranya Makoto pasti otaknya berkualitas tinggi. Namanya juga Makoto."

"_Wha—_Teppei!" Mama beralis tebal nyakar-nyakar. Shun mendadak gatal-gatal melihat papa-mamanya setengah mesra-mesraan setengah berantem.

"Yah, yang paling penting jangan pulang malem-malem. Jangan ikutin orang aneh. Minta sana semprotan bawang putih, ada di rak kamar Kouki, laci nomor tiga di baris keempat."

Shun tersenyum manis. Setelah mencium tangan papa-mamanya, ia pun bergegas keluar dari area dapur dan melambai ceria.

"Iya pa, Shun ngerti. Shun berangkat dulu, ya!"

.

"Target, LOCK ON. Shun mulai berjalan."

"Hah? Jalan? Nggak naik angkot atau semacamnya? Apa rumah si _Junior Junior _itu deket? Kalo gitu mah udah gue bogem dari semalem!"

"Ssst, Bang Ken! Lagipula, namanya bukan _Junior Junior._"

Begitulah, terdengar ocehan tiga manusia dari balik tiang listrik berkode 001 Tectona Grande—yang tak lain adalah Moriyama, Fukui, dan Junpei. Dua biji manusia sisanya hanya terdiam, memerhatikan tiap inci pergerakan Shun dengan seksama.

"Kak Miya... Kouta rasa nggak usah maksa—"

"Ssst, Kouta. Ini demi Shun, ingat kan? Lagipula, mereka bertiga juga semangat banget... Mana bisa gue batalin... Atau nggak ikut, misalnya..."

"Tapi—AH!"

Seketika lima pasang bola mata di balik tiang listrik membulat sempurna. Terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Ini di luar perkiraan mereka, siapa juga yang kan sangka—

"Ia menjemput Shun pakai mobil! Kalau gini, gimana cara kita ngejar, dong! ..._By the way_, mobilnya bagus."

"MORIYAMA! BUKAN SAATNYA SALAH FOKUS! Tunggu sebentar, gue punya ide!" Secepat petir menyambar, Fukui melompat ke arah jok salah sebiji tukang ojek (yang tentunya langsung _shock_ dadakan) dan melesat masuk ke areal perumahan Tectona Grande. Keempat jomblo yang masih setia berada di sisi tiang listrik cengo, melihat refleks Fukui yang tanpa aba-aba langsung cari ide dan... Lompatannya yang bagai atlit gimnastik nyasar.

"Yah, kalau begini, kita coba serahin ke Ken... Kalo rencana dia ga bisa jalan, nanti gue pinjem motor si Ootsubo, deh... Tapi ya palingan cuma bisa ngangkut dua-tiga orang. Oi, Kouta, kuat nggak lo kalo naik sepeda?" Moriyama memandang Hayama lekat, meminta kepastian. Hayama sejenak bingung. Ya, dia yakin pasti kuat, tapi... Terasa sedikit ganjalan di hatinya.

'_Yah, aku bisa, tapi... Kenapa aku merasa gini?'_

"Tenang, Bang Mori." Junpei ikut menyahut. "Nanti motor gue juga dikeluarin, kalau misalnya perlu. Nah kan seorang bisa gue bonceng..."

"_Thanks_, Junpei! Duh, lo emang bisa diandelin!"

"Ini demi Shun, bukannya gue mau bantu-bantu." Sisi _tsundere_ alias asam manis Junpei mulai kelihatan. Halah, padahal Moriyama sendiri juga tahu, kok. Kalau ogah bantu ya doi nggak bakal mau boncengin orang, kan? Dasar nggak jujur.

_DIN DIN_

Sebelum Junpei sempat ngibrit ke tukang sayur _NebuNebu _alias rumahnya, dan sebelum Moriyama menjemput motor bebek di garasi agen beras Ootsubo, mereka berempat dikejutkan duluan oleh _DIN DIN _klakson yang entah darimana asalnya—ah, mobil sedan warna ungu tua itu...

"...Mobilnya bagus." Moriyama masih aja.

"Kalo nggak naik-naik, gue fix caw."

"KEN?! Tunggu, mobil ini—"

"Pinjem bentaran dari tante Masako. Yuk cabs ah boys!"

Tanpa peluit maupun aba-aba, sedan ungu kesayangan Om Kacchan yang baru dibeli beberapa bulan (dan ditilep tanpa tahu malu) itu melesat maju menembus cakrawala, seakan tidak kenal lelah mengejar jejak sang nawang wulan yang telah diculik...

Shun tercinta...

_PSSSSH_

"Lah, kok mendadak berhenti? Baru beberapa meter?"

Jarum menunjuk huruf E. Fukui nyengir kuda. "_Sorry guys, _bensinnya _zero_."

"WOOOOOI!"

* * *

.

Pintu mobil ditutup pelan. Iris kelabu kembar milik Shun bergulir, mengobservasi hal-hal yang ada sejauh mata memandang...Tempat yang asing baginya.

Taman. Dengan sejumlah ranjang bunga mengelilingi. Terlihat beberapa kursi panjang mungil yang sepertinya hanya muat untuk dua orang. Tidak lama Shun merasakan sebelah tangannya terbawa untuk menduduki salah satunya.

"_Mister _Nash_?"_

"Terakhir... Pelajaran kita sampai bab yang ini 'kan, ya?" Sang guru membolak-balik buku cetak yang dibawa oleh anak muridnya, "_conversation between a couple. _Latarnya di taman, apa bapak salah?" lanjutnya, memasang senyuman yang biasa. Shun mengerjap, tak lama kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya... Makanya bapak mengajak Shun ke sini?"

"_Right. _Agar lebih mendalami _conversation _kita. Jadi mungkin kita bisa 'bermain' menjadi _couple_."

Seringai tajam diulas.

.

"KIRI! KIRI! PARKIIIIIR! TARGET DI TAMAAAN!" jerit Junpei panik, menarik persneling mobil dengan napsu menggunakan otot turunan ayahnya dari jok belakang. Secara instan, Fukui menginjak rem hingga pol dan terdengar jerit perih ban mobil yang semakin terkikis. Tidak sabaran, Moriyama mempraktekkan salto ala _stuntman _lewat jendela yang terbuka otomatis. Mohon jangan ditiru di rumah.

"Yah anjir mereka ngibrit duluan nggak nungguin..." Miyaji _sweatdrop _dadakan. Hayama tepok jidat—lama-lama stres juga temenan sama kubu gatelan Shun begini. Demi seribu bayangan, ini juga tempat umum, agak lamaan dikit juga Shun nggak bakal diapa-apain deh, dijamin!

"Untung Ken ngasih kuncinya ke gue... Yuk, Kouta."

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Genggaman erat Hayama pada pergelangan tangan mematikan langkahnya.

"Kouta...?"

"Jangan pergi."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Jangan. Jangan. Nggak ada untungnya juga buat Kak Miya kalau ke sana, 'kan? Malah jadi nyakitin diri sendiri." Hayama memandang sang kakak kos dengan mimik serius. Miyaji mengerutkan alis, membentuk ekspresi kesal dan menepis tangan Hayama.

"Udah gue bilang, ini keegoisan gue sendiri. Kouta nggak perlu ngurus, masalah sendiri ya masalah sendiri. Udah yuk, ah—**AH!**"

Berniat mempercepat langkah, naas, Miyaji tersandung batu segienam yang kebetulan ada di sana, seluruh tubuh tersungkur mencium tanah.

"Aw, aw, aw..."

"K-Kak Miya! Nggak apa-apa? Noh, lagian sih, ngelawan kemauan hati!" omel Hayama sembari memberi bantuan untuk berdiri. Miyaji cemberut.

"Maaf, deh. Akh—"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ukh... Kayaknya... Yang kanan agak terkilir..." ujarnya disela rintihan, sembari mencengkram erat betis kanannya.

"Gawat! Sini, biar Kouta gendong sampai dalam mobil!"

Hayama menolak penolakan. Berlawanan dengan fakta bahwa Miyaji lebih tinggi darinya, tubuh besar itu dapat dibopong dengan mudah. Nyeri yang menggerogoti betis kanannya semakin dalam, untuk melepaskan diri...

_Jangan._

Mengapa anggota tubuhnya membeku seperti ini? Mengapa hatinya tidak ingin kabur dari sang pelaku yang menggendongnya?

_Jangan. Jangan kasihani aku..._

_Jangan..._

"Kouta..."

.

.

Nafas menderu. Mata sipitnya tak berhenti menelusuri sekitar taman—hanya beberapa orang yang tengah pacaran di sana, pasti mudah untuk mencarinya!

Sebelum terlambat...

**'_Shun, tunggu aku! Moriyama Yoshitaka inilah yang akan menyelamatkanmu!'_**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

a/n

hai, kiyoha kembali ;-; maafkan update yang begitu lama, ada masalah tentang jadwal dan... laptop yang mendadak ngadat dan baru sembuh, jadi mesti nyuri-nyuri ngetik di hp/warnet ;-; maaf membuat menunggu~  
TAHU NGGAK, KIYOHA SAMPE KAGET DOC MANAGER UDAH KOSONG MELOMPONG ;-;

karena jadwal yang makin sibuk, mungkin agak susah ya kalo mau cepet... semoga bisa bersabar menunggu, gak akan kelewat ngaret kok ;w; dan IYAAAAA ultah MIYAJI YAAA? Doain daku bisa buat sesuatu yang spesial buatnya ;w; walau udah 2 chap, case pedo love shun, masih berlanjut ya! #digaplok  
btw review pake akun kubalesin di PM ya, sekalian kita bisa pedekate /w/ #apaankamu #siapakamu

Balasan guest review X3

.

macaroon waffle: HSHSHS IYA DONG. KOUTA JUGA JALAN DONG. Hmm, boleh disentuh ga ya, Shun-nya? #woikamu

SKETMachine: Lanjut ya~ ehehe, makasih /w/


End file.
